Don t Forget Me
by wankyfaberry123
Summary: La vida de Rachel Berry corre peligro y deberá confiar en la protección de la detective Quinn Fabray.. Y será la detective la que se dará cuenta de que no está involucrado en un caso común, sino que debe salvar a la mujer que ama. ADAPTACIÓN. G!P QUINN
1. Chapter 1

Ni esta historia Ni los personajes de Glee me pertenecen.

* * *

Prologo

Una noche de verano, Rachel Berry fue secuestrada. Tres meses más tarde, una familia la encontró inconsciente en un bosque que rodeaba al lago Big Bear, en California. Después de ser llevada de urgencia al hospital, Rachel recupera el conocimiento, pero no la memoria; no recuerda nada de sus meses en cautiverio ni de su captor.

Cuatro años más tarde, una serie de asesinatos se suceden en la tranquila ciudad de Fresno. Rachel ha cambiado de domicilio y de nombre y sigue sin recordar. Sin embargo, el asesino parece dispuesto a que ella no lo olvide: las víctimas se le parecen sorprendentemente y se empeña en imitar la escena de su secuestro.

Quinn Fabray está a cargo del caso y es quien relaciona los asesinatos y el secuestro de Rachel. Entonces, decide buscarla y convencerla de que debe ayudarle con la investigación. A pesar de que el primer contacto entre ambos —un simple apretón de manos— es tan intenso como un rayo, Rachel se niega de plano a colaborar. Pero cuando el criminal logra entrar a su casa para dejarle un mensaje Rachel correrá a los brazos de la detective Fabray para pedir ayuda. Quinn, que sabe que no es conveniente involucrarse sentimentalmente con Rachel, no ve otro camino que llevarla a vivir con ella para protegerla. Allí, el deseo luchará con el deber y terminará por imponerse. El asesino, por su parte, va cerrando el círculo sobre ella: le deja mensajes a través de sus víctimas y ataca a sus amigas. Su furia se desatará, sin embargo, cuando compruebe lo que sucede entre Rachel y Quinn. Y será la detective la que se dará cuenta de que no está involucrado en un caso común, sino que debe salvar a la mujer que ama.

* * *

Hola , no soy buena en esto de dejar mensajes así que solo diré que esta es una adaptación Faberry y espero que les guste, ya que a mí la historia me atrapo totalmente.


	2. Chapter 2

Ni esta historia ni los personajes de Glee me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Septiembre de 2006.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —los gritos de Nicholas Brown retumbaron en el lago Big Bear esa mañana de principios de otoño.

Nicholas, un niño de diez años, extremadamente delgado y demasiado alto para los años que tenía, corría a toda prisa en medio del bosque, mientras dejaba escapar su aliento en cada zancada.

La pequeña cabaña que su familia había alquilado para pasar el fin de semana, con la intención de pescar y cazar liebres o algún que otro venado, parecía no aparecer nunca ante sus ojos.  
Cuando por fin la divisó, tampoco aminoró la marcha.

Samantha, su hermana mayor, le salió al encuentro.

—¡Por Dios, Nick! ¡Vas a alarmar a todo el mundo! —le gritó y frunció el ceño.

Antes de subir los escalones de madera, Nicholas se detuvo en seco para poder recuperar el aire.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —Nicholas hizo caso omiso a las quejas de su hermana y se escabulló en la cabaña antes de que ella lograra sujetarlo por el brazo. Corrió hacia la cocina y se abalanzó sobre el regazo de su madre.

—¡Nicholas, cariño! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Tu padre y yo pensábamos que estabas peleando con tu hermana!

Katherine Brown acomodó los mechones rojizos de su hijo más pequeño detrás de sus orejas, y le apoyó una mano en el pecho.

—¡Tú corazón está realmente acelerado! —dijo, y comenzó a preocuparse, sin duda, no se trataba de ninguna de las rabietas que él y Samantha estaban acostumbrados a tener.

—¿Qué sucede, Nick? —Preguntó su padre mientras probaba un pedazo de pastel—. Creía que ibas a poner algunos señuelos esta mañana, estoy ansioso por ir a cazar.

Nicholas respiró hondo y lanzó sendas miradas a sus padres.

—¡Mamá, papá! —Estiró el brazo y señaló hacia fuera—. ¡Hay una joven allí, creo que está muerta!  
Christopher Brown se levantó de un salto, y la silla terminó estrellándose contra el suelo.

—Nick, ¿qué dices?

—¡La he visto, papá! —aseguró y abrió sus ojos azules como platos. Katherine lo sujetó de los hombros y lo obligó a mirarla.

—¿Dónde?

—En el bosque, junto al tronco caído —explicó.

Katherine y su esposo se miraron un instante, ambos eran conscientes de que Nicholas tenía una imaginación bastante activa, pero también sabían que su hijo jamás inventaría semejante historia, solo con la intención de jugar con ellos.

—Será mejor que vayamos a echar un vistazo. —Christopher se puso su viejo sombrero de fieltro y, tras de pedirle a su esposa que se quedase con Samantha en la cabaña, tomo la escopeta que colgaba de la pared y salió en compañía de su hijo.

Padre e hijo caminaban rápido por el sendero donde, segundos antes, Nicholas había aparecido corriendo desesperado. Iban impulsados, sobre todo, por la ansiedad de descubrir lo que les estaría esperando en medio de aquel bosque.

—Ya falta poco —murmuró Christopher y se abrió camino a través de unos matorrales—. ¿Estás seguro de que era por aquí?

—Sí, papá. —Nicholas se puso la mano sobre la frente porque los rayos de sol le estaban dificultando la visión—. Estaba allí, junto al árbol caído.

Cuando por fin el árbol al que Nicholas se refería apareció ante sus ojos, Christopher Brown se sintió embargado por una sensación inquietante. ¿Y si la muchacha que Nicholas había visto estaba muerta? No quería ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. Lanzo un vistazo a su hijo y, con ambas manos, apretó la escopeta contra su pecho. Se cercioró de que estuviera cargada y lista para ser usada, en caso de ser necesitarlo. Cualquier cosa podía suceder en un lugar apartado como aquel.

No habían visto a ningún excursionista ni a ningún cazador desde la tarde anterior, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de su familia ni la suya.

—Tú, quédate aquí.

Nicholas asintió sin siquiera protestar mientras observaba aterrado como su padre se acercaba al lugar donde, minutos antes, había visto a la muchacha.

Christopher rodeo algunos pinos, creyó paralizarse de miedo cuando una bandada de petirrojos salió de entre los árboles y pasó volando casi al ras de su cabeza.

—¡Demonios! —Se acomodó su sombrero y siguió caminando.  
Entonces la vio. Estaba tendida sobre un colchón de hojas y ramas. No se movía, estaba quieta, demasiado quieta. Paso por encima del tronco caído y se acercó a ella. No estaba simplemente dormida, de lo contrario, se habría despertado al oírlo llegar. Parecía tener algo más de veinte años.

Llevaba un fino vestido de algodón, y su cabello castaño era una mata enredada en una trenza a un costado de la cabeza. Sus brazos estaban extendidos al costado del cuerpo, y tenía evidentes marcas de ataduras alrededor de las muñecas. Estaba descalza, y sus pies lastimados y sucios aun sangraban. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le había sucedido a aquella muchacha?

Se arrodillo a su lado y tomo su mano, estaba fría, húmeda, pero aun podía sentir su pulso, aunque débil.

—¿Está muerta, papa?

Nicholas le hablaba a su padre, pero sus ojos azules estaban clavados en la muchacha que parecía estar allí desde hacía días.

—No, Nick, no lo está. —Puso una mano en la frente sucia de la joven, estaba casi tan fría como la piel de sus manos—. Debemos ocuparnos de ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Nicholas asintió sin pronunciar palabra, mientras su padre se colgaba la escopeta sobre su espalda y cargaba a la muchacha en sus brazos.

—Tú adelántate y dile a mama que prepare la camioneta, debemos llevarla hasta el hospital de Loma Linda de inmediato.

Nicholas no respondió, solo dio media vuelta y empezó a desandar el sendero hacia la cabaña. De vez en cuando, se daba la vuelta y observaba cómo su padre intentaba apresurar el paso con la muchacha colgando de sus brazos.

—Resiste, jovencita —le pidió a viva voz—. No voy a permitir que mueras ahora que te hemos encontrado.

Toda la familia Brown decidió acompañar a Christopher hasta el hospital de Loma Linda. Katherine y Samantha se habían ubicado en el asiento trasero del Land Rover, junto a la muchacha que, todavía, seguía sin reaccionar. Nicholas, que iba sentado junto a su padre, no dejaba de contemplarla. Temía que, en cualquier momento, su respiración pausada se detuviera definitivamente, sin duda, aquel era un temor que compartían todos en la camioneta. El miedo latente de que, en cualquier momento, la joven desconocida muriese en los brazos de Katherine. Christopher hacía lo imposible para que los sesenta kilómetros que separaban la pequeña ciudad de Loma Linda del lago Big Bear se acortaran rápidamente, pero el tráfico, un tanto pesado esa mañana, no ayudaba demasiado.

—¿Aún respira?

Katherine le respondió que sí a su esposo, por enésima vez.

Cuando tomaron Barton Road y el edificio apareció ante ellos, Christopher recorrió el trayecto que quedaba sin importarle recibir una multa por exceso de velocidad. Consiguió estacionar en un puesto libre en la parte frontal del hospital, y, sin perder tiempo, volvió a cargar a la muchacha en brazos y enfilo hacia el interior, seguido por su esposa y sus dos hijos.

—¡Necesitamos un medico con urgencia! ¡Esta muchacha se está muriendo! —grito e irrumpió en la sala de emergencias.

Dos enfermeras se acercaron a él y lo guiaron hasta un pequeño cuarto rodeado de cortinas blancas.

—Por favor, señor, recuéstela sobre la camilla y retírese —le pidió una de las enfermeras.  
Burt la coloco con sumo cuidado sobre la camilla fría y, antes de dejarla allí, le apretó la mano.

—Señor, debe retirarse.

—Sí, sí. —Retrocedió unos pasos y, a través de las cortinas entreabiertas, pudo observar a los médicos abalanzarse sobre ella con agujas y unos estetoscopios que colgaban de sus cuellos.  
Con una pequeña linterna esculcaban las pupilas de sus ojos. Escuchó palabras que no alcanzó a comprender, mientras una de las enfermeras le ponía una máscara de oxígeno que le cubría casi todo el rostro. Otra enfermera se acercó nuevamente a él para ordenarle que se marchase de allí. Echó una última mirada a aquella joven que parecía estar librando una batalla, en clara desventaja, contra la misma muerte. Salió y se reunió con su familia para hacer lo único que estaba a su alcance, orar y esperar que todo saliera bien.

—¿Señor Brown? —Un sujeto desgarbado y de cabello rojo se detuvo frente a él.  
—El mismo —respondió Christopher y se levantó de su asiento.  
—Soy el comisario Edward Potter. Tengo entendido que usted y su hijo han encontrado a una jovencita moribunda en los bosques que rodean el lago Big Bear. —Extendió la mano.  
Christopher se secó el sudor acumulado en la palma de su mano debido a los nervios y a la angustia de la espera, y respondió a su saludo.  
—Así es, esta mañana, mi hijo Nicholas —señaló al pequeño, que dormía sobre el regazo de su madre cerca de ellos— había salido a poner algunas trampas, y ha sido entonces cuando la ha encontrado. Ha corrido a alertarnos y me ha llevado hasta el lugar donde la había visto. Estaba muy mal cuando la he encontrado. Sin perder tiempo, la hemos traído hasta Loma Linda y estamos aquí esperando que nos den alguna novedad —explicó.  
—Está bien. —Le sonrió amable.  
Christopher Brown se dejó caer en su asiento, pero se puso de pie al instante.  
Un médico atravesaba el pasillo y caminaba raudamente hacia ellos. Christopher lo reconoció como uno de los que había atendido a la joven en la sala de emergencias.  
—¿Los señores son familiares de la señorita que ha ingresado esta mañana?  
—No, doctor —respondió Christopher —. Nosotros la hemos traído, pero ni siquiera sabemos quién es.  
—Doctor, soy el comisario Potter —intervino el policía—. Alguien de su hospital nos ha llamado.  
—Sí, es evidente que la joven ha sufrido alguna especie de tortura. Tiene varias laceraciones en las muñecas, presenta también un deterioro general, además de desnutrición y deshidratación aguda —indicó con seriedad—. Esta joven ha recorrido un largo trayecto antes de ser encontrada, sus pies están muy lastimados.  
—¿Se va a poner bien? —Christopher hablaba por él y por el resto de su familia que se había unido a la conversación para ponerse al tanto de las novedades.  
—Deberá permanecer un tiempo internada, pero el pronóstico es bastante alentador. —Palmeo el hombro de Christopher—. Si no la hubiesen encontrado, no habría resistido otro día más en aquel bosque.  
Christopher Brown no era un hombre que se emocionara con facilidad, pero aquellas palabras le provocaron un nudo en la garganta. Asintió y se quedó en silencio mientras apretaba la mano de su esposa.  
—¿Podría hablar con la muchacha? —pregunto el comisario Potter.  
—Me temo que eso deberá esperar. No ha recuperado el conocimiento todavía y, con los sedantes que le hemos dado, no lo hará hasta mañana.  
—Está bien, doctor. Gracias.  
—De nada, lo veré mañana.  
Edward Potter observó una vez más a Christopher Brown.  
—¿Ha verificado si llevaba alguna identificación, algo que nos indique quién es?  
Christopher negó con la cabeza.  
—Nada, llevaba solamente un vestido sin bolsillos, y no he encontrado un bolso o algo que se le parezca junto a ella. —Hizo una pausa—. Pareciera que tan solo hubiese surgido de la nada.  
—No, amigo. Vino de alguna parte y, de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho el doctor, desde muy lejos. Es muy probable que alguien la esté buscando.  
—Seguramente —repitió Christopher.  
—Pobre muchacha —dijo Katherine y abrazó a Nicholas contra su pecho.  
—Les agradecería que pasaran por la comisaría para declarar. Abriremos una investigación, y será necesario contar con su testimonio y el de su hijo. —Miró a Nicholas, quien todavía parecía estar conmocionado por lo sucedido.  
—¿Es necesario que Nicholas declare? —Katherine no quería que su hijo tuviera que pasar por aquello.  
—Me temo que sí. —Alargó la mano y le tocó la frente al niño—. Apuesto a que Nicholas estará encantado de visitar la comisaría.  
Los ojos azules y enormes de Nicholas Brown lo miraron fijamente.  
—¿Hay más policías y armas allí?  
Potter soltó una carcajada.  
—Sí, pequeño, sí. Yo mismo me encargaré de que conozcas cada rincón de la comisaría —le prometió.  
—¡Viva! —gritó y soltó a su madre. Era increíble cómo los niños podían de un momento a otro, cambiar su estado de ánimo; pasar de la tristeza a la euforia en solo un instante.  
Segundos antes, estaba abrumado por el hallazgo de la joven moribunda y después, parecía estar contento con la idea que le proponía el comisario Potter.  
—Los veré allí más tarde, entonces. —Saludó a la familia Brown y se marchó. Debía ponerse a trabajar en aquel caso de inmediato, alguien en alguna parte, seguramente, estaba sufriendo por la ausencia de aquella jovencita. 

Russel Fabray se aflojó el cuello de la corbata y lanzó un suspiro de alivio.  
Una llamada, una simple llamada telefónica había bastado para poner fin a tres meses de angustia y terror. La había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo que ya creía imposible que, a esas alturas, alguien pudiera devolverle la paz con tan solo un par de palabras. Esa paz que le había sido robada impunemente meses atrás.  
«La han encontrado.» Tres palabras que repicaban en su cabeza sin cesar mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la comisaria de Loma Linda. El clima era agobiante, y una multitud de gente parecía atiborrar cada rincón de la pequeña comisaria. Deseaba llegar a la oficina de Potter y ponerse al tanto de las novedades. Había llegado desde Fresno y esperaba marcharse de allí con las respuestas que había estado buscando.  
Sonrió cuando, por fin, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, pequeña y regordeta, se acercó a él.  
—Disculpe, ¿podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar al comisario Potter?  
—¿Es usted el teniente Russel Fabray, verdad? —pregunto mientras estudiaba su apariencia.  
Russel frunció el ceño.  
—Sí. ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta?  
La mujer se acomodó las gafas que insistían en bajar por el puente de su nariz.  
—Podría decirle que, después de trabajar aquí durante tantos años, he sido bendecida con la capacidad de reconocer de inmediato a un policía cuando lo veo, pero la respuesta es más simple. Edward me dijo que usted vendría, y a leguas se nota que usted no es de aquí —respondió y se encogió de hombros.  
—Entiendo. —Le sonrió y, a pesar de lo que le había dicho, el presintió que lo de su capacidad era más real de lo que ella creía.  
—Venga conmigo.  
La siguió a través del pasillo y, cuando se detuvieron ante una puerta de vidrio con las persianas cerradas, la mujer se dio media vuelta y lo miró.  
—Él lo está esperando —le indicó y se alejó por donde había venido.  
—Gracias… —Habría querido preguntarle su nombre, pero ella ya había desaparecido de su vista.  
—Adelante. —La voz de Edward Potter denotaba preocupación.  
—Comisario, soy el teniente Russel Fabray de la División de Personas Desaparecidas de la Policía de Fresno —se presentó.  
Potter extendió la mano y lo invitó a sentarse.  
—Me alegra que haya podido venir, Teniente. —Apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero—. ¿Fuma?  
—No, lo dejé hace algunos años.  
—Muy bien por usted.  
Russel Fabray estaba impaciente; deseaba escuchar lo que aquel hombre tenía que decirle.  
—Cuando buscamos en la base de datos de personas desaparecidas en California en los últimos meses y dimos con su caso, no creímos obtener resultados tan pronto —explicó mientras se apoyaba contra el respaldo de la silla.  
—¿Están seguros de que se trata de la misma persona? —No quería pensar que su viaje hasta allí había sido en vano.  
—Por completo; hemos visto las fotografías y, aunque la muchacha está bastante desmejorada, sin duda es la misma.  
Russel respiró hondo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro; después de tanto tiempo había comenzado a reír nuevamente.  
—Quisiera verla.  
—Podemos ir ahora mismo, si quiere. Acabo de llamar al hospital, y el doctor me ha informado de que ya ha despertado.  
Ambos se pusieron de pie y abandonaron la oficina con rumbo al hospital. Russel sintió, entonces, que una luz blanca, radiante y poderosa se abría ante él después de haber estado caminando a través de un túnel oscuro y desolador.

No era la primera vez que despertaba, pero, aun así, aquel cuarto impecablemente limpio y pintado de blanco le seguía pareciendo un lugar extraño. Todo le parecía raro; desde las enfermeras que se acercaban para cambiarle el suero o para constatar su estado, hasta los médicos que pasaban a verla y preferían guardar silencio cada vez que ella los acosaba a preguntas. Nadie quería explicarle lo que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar. Nadie le contaba por qué había ido a parar a aquel hospital. Intentó encontrar las respuestas a esas mismas preguntas dentro de su cabeza, pero fue inútil.  
Se movió en la cama y, entonces, vio la marca en sus muñecas. Pasó la yema de los dedos por la línea roja que apenas comenzaba a cicatrizar. Movió las piernas y la invadió una punzada de dolor; tuvo la sensación de que mil agujas se clavaban en la planta de sus pies. Tironeó de las sábanas y se cubrió la boca con la mano para no gritar. El dolor era apenas soportable y, no era para menos, tenía los pies terriblemente hinchados, y se podía ver un hilo de sangre seca sobre las vendas.  
Volvió a cubrirse y apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada. ¿Qué había sucedido con ella? ¿Por qué no lograba recordar cómo había terminado lastimada de aquella manera?  
Una enfermera entró a su habitación. Le sonrió y levantó las sábanas.  
—¿Te duele? —preguntó.  
—Sí, bastante.  
—Bien, te traeré un calmante y enviaré a alguien para que te cambie el vendaje —le respondió mientras revisaba sus pies.  
— ¿Podría decirme qué fue lo que me sucedió?  
—Lo siento, señorita Berry; el doctor Simpson no nos autoriza a darle ese tipo de información.  
Iba a protestar, pero sabía que sería en vano; la enfermera no le diría nada. Al menos, en aquel lugar sabían quién era ella. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que había escuchado su propio apellido después de no haberlo oído durante mucho tiempo.  
—Iré a por el calmante. —Volvió a cubrirla con la sábana—. Regreso enseguida.  
—Gracias. —Se quedó mirándola hasta que abandonó la habitación y, al hacerlo, dejó la puerta abierta. Si no le hubiesen dolido tanto los pies, se habría levantado de esa cama y habría buscado algún teléfono para poder llamar a su hermano. Seguramente, Jackson estaría preocupado por ella; había prometido llegar temprano a casa y, en ese momento, sin saber cómo y por qué se encontraba malherida en aquel hospital. Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo; de seguro la enfermera regresaba con el calmante. Un hombre alto, con el cabello entrecano y bigotes entró en su habitación.  
—¿Quién es usted? —Era la primera vez que veía a aquel hombre.  
—Señorita Berry, soy el teniente Fabray y he venido desde Fresno para hablar con usted —le informó mientras se acercaba a la cama.  
Ella arqueó las cejas.  
—¿De Fresno?  
Russel Fabray asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.  
—Pero… no entiendo. —Quiso echar un vistazo a través de la ventana, aunque desde su cama no alcanzaba a ver nada—. ¿Acaso no estamos en Fresno?  
—No, estamos en Loma Linda, a unas seis horas de Fresno.  
—¡Pero eso no es posible! —Estaba aturdida, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo—. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Anoche, después de dejar la universidad, fui hasta la biblioteca; Jackson me llamó para decirme que una pizza de pepperoni estaba esperándome en casa.  
—¿Eso es lo último que recuerda? —Las ilusiones de encontrar, por fin, respuestas se desvanecieron en un segundo.  
—Sí. —Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos—. Salí de la biblioteca y perdí el autobús, luego… —Se detuvo de repente.  
—¿Qué sucedió luego?  
Quiso recordar lo que se suponía que había sucedido después de perder el autobús, pero no pudo. Pese a hacer un esfuerzo por traer los recuerdos a su mente solo había un enorme hueco en su memoria.  
—¡No puedo recordarlo! —Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se detuvo cuando una terrible jaqueca Russel se sentó junto a ella y la tomó de las manos.  
—Cálmese, ya recordará todo lo sucedido.  
Le temblaban las manos, se sentía completamente perdida, y aquel extraño pretendía consolarla por algo que ni siquiera ella sabía de qué se trataba.  
—¿Qué es lo que usted sabe? ¿Por qué un policía viene hasta aquí para hablar conmigo?  
La contempló y, más que nunca, sintió pena por ella.  
—Tal vez deberíamos esperar.  
—No. —Sus ojos castaños estaban suplicando una respuesta suya—. Dígame lo que ha pasado.  
Sus manos delgadas y temblorosas seguían entre las suyas, las apretó con más fuerza, necesitaba de él en aquel momento.  
—Señorita Berry… —Hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar—. Usted desapareció una noche, hace tres meses, cuando salía de la biblioteca de la universidad. Nadie ha sabido nada de usted durante todo ese tiempo, hasta el día de ayer cuando apareció cerca del lago Big Bear y fue traída hasta este hospital. 

* * *

Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre la hierba todavía húmeda. Sus rodillas se enterraron en el lodo, pero no le importó. Golpeó el suelo, una y otra vez, con los puños cerrados hasta que los nudillos de sus dedos se enrojecieron. Ningún dolor se comparaba al dolor de haberla perdido, no había nada en el mundo que calmara la angustia que le provocaba su partida.  
La había cuidado durante casi tres meses, se había desvivido por atenderla, por pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado. Había abandonado todo y a todos con tal de dedicarse a ella en cuerpo y alma.  
¿Y cómo le había pagado ella? Huyendo, huyendo de él como si fuera un animal rabioso, alguien a quien ni siquiera se le podía tener lástima sino repulsión.  
Había salido a buscarla, había seguido su rastro de la misma manera que un cazador sanguinario persigue la pista de su presa más preciada. Sin embargo, había llegado demasiado tarde. Un hombre y un niño la habían encontrado antes que él y se la estaban llevando, la estaban apartando de su lado para siempre. No pudo hacer nada, solo se había quedado allí, escondido entre la maleza, observando cómo aquellos extraños se la arrancaban de su vida.  
Se arrojó al suelo y, cuando el barro frío le toco la cara, cerró los ojos. Sólo la veía a ella. Cada rincón de su mente estaba impregnado con su imagen su rostro aniñado, su cabello castaño trenzado que le caía sobre los hombros. Extendió la mano, en un intento por llegar hasta ella, pero, cuando abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba solo en medio de aquel bosque, creyó morir.  
Estaba anocheciendo, pero, para un hombre como él, la oscuridad era la compañía perfecta, su cómplice más fiel. Se puso de pie, sus brazos rígidos colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Comenzó a caminar mientras se abría paso entre los matorrales, pausadamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Después de todo, no tenía prisa por regresar, ella ya no estaba esperándolo. Levantó la vista al cielo, la luz de la luna iluminó su rostro, una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en él. No importaba el tiempo que le llevara, podría esperar toda la eternidad si fuera necesario, pero la encontraría, y nuevamente estarían juntos, esa vez para siempre…

Hola :), aquí el primer Cap. de la historia.

Espero que les guste.

Si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia o tienen sugerencia déjenme un review :) :3


	3. Chapter 3

Ni esta historia ni los personajes de Glee me pertenecen.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2. **_

Cuatro años más tarde.  
Quinn Fabray estacionó su Mustang negro junto a la acera. La avalancha de curiosos que ya se había dado cita en el lugar debía llevar horas allí. Seguramente, para los vecinos de aquella zona residencial de Fresno, un homicidio no era cosa de todos los días, y aquel acontecimiento, sin duda, despertaba no solo la curiosidad y el morbo esperado, sino también una gran inquietud.  
Llevaba trabajando en la División de Crímenes Violentos ya más de seis años. Sin embargo, a pesar de enfrentarse a cosas que poca gente soportaría, nunca había llegado a acostumbrarse del todo. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo le llevaba a alguien habituarse a lidiar con la muerte cara a cara, casi a diario. No es que no le afectara ni mucho menos, pero en los años que llevaba en ese trabajo, había aprendido a dejar los escrúpulos de lado. Procuraba que cada escena de un crimen tuviera para ella un significado particular. Se había obligado a ver cada caso con ojos frescos. Creía que era una nueva perspectiva, lo único que podía ayudarle a seguir adelante con su trabajo y con su vida.  
Se abrió paso entre la multitud; pudo esquivar no solo a los curiosos sino también a la prensa que, como de costumbre, ya se encontraba en el lugar del hecho preparada para dar la primicia. Pasó junto a unos reporteros que desistieron de abordarla para hacerle alguna pregunta. La mirada fulminante que les lanzó fue suficiente para que se sintieran  
amedrentados.  
Caminó hacia la entrada de la residencia. El lugar ya estaba acordonado, y un par de oficiales se aseguraban de que nadie se acercara demasiado.  
—Buenos días, muchachos —saludó, se agachó y pasó por debajo de la cinta policial amarilla.  
—Buenos días, detective.  
Raudamente, saltó los tres escalones que lo separaban de la entrada principal que estaba abierta, y busco a su compañera.  
Marley Rose venía a su encuentro, contoneaba no solo su cabello color Castaño intenso, sino también sus caderas. Quinn la observó mientras se acercaba. Sin duda era un ejemplar digno de admirar, y no era raro que todos los policías giraran sus cabezas para dedicarle un par de miradas. Su altura y sus piernas interminablemente largas, sumadas a su melena ondulada y un par de ojazos azules, hacían de ella una mujer muy llamativa.  
«Demasiado sexy para ser policía», pensó Quinn cuando la tuvo cerca.  
—¿Cómo estás, Fabray? —saludó mientras se ponía una mano en la cintura.  
Quinn le sonrió.  
—No tan bien como tú, Rose —respondió. Hacía dos años que eran compañeras, y les divertía aquel juego de usar sus apellidos para hablarse entre ellas.  
Marley frunció el ceño y le hizo señas para que la siguiera.  
—¿Qué tenemos?  
—Alison Warner ha sido encontrada muerta esta mañana, a las siete y treinta. —Atravesaron la sala y subieron las escaleras en medio de un par de técnicos forenses que estaban sentados en uno de los escalones recogiendo fibras de la alfombra.  
—¿Vivía sola? ¿Quién la ha encontrado?  
—Vivía sola, y una amiga suya, con la que supuestamente debía reunirse anoche, ha notificado el hecho. La llamó varias veces durante la noche, pero no logró comunicarse con ella.  
Esta mañana ha venido hasta la casa y ha encontrado a su amiga muerta —explicó sin detenerse.  
Entraron a la habitación de la víctima; a simple vista, aquella parecía ser, sin duda, la escena primaria del crimen. Un fotógrafo y un médico, ambos del equipo forense, se encontraban trabajando en el lugar. Quinn observó todo como si, analizando sus pormenores, pudiera descubrir lo que había sucedido allí. Había cosas que representaban un extraño déjavu, una escena que ya habían visto con anterioridad.  
—Quinn, Marley ¿cómo están? —saludó el forense, a la vez que apartaba por un segundo la atención de la víctima para concentrarse en los policías.  
—Hemos tenido días mejores, Will —dijo Marley mientras recorría la habitación con especial cuidado de no pisar los pétalos de flores esparcidos por encima y alrededor de la cama.  
—Lo sé.  
—¿Tienes ya la causa de la muerte? —quiso saber Quinn, aunque sabía de antemano su respuesta.  
—Podré decirte más después de la autopsia. —Le indicó que se agacharan—. Pero a simple vista diría que es muy probable que haya sido estrangulada.  
Ambos policías observaron los rastros de sangre en los ojos de la víctima.  
—Hemorragia petequial —aseveró Quinn.  
—Así es, amiga. —No se sorprendió ante su afirmación; después de varios años trabajando para la policía, aquellos términos exclusivamente médicos no le eran del todo desconocidos.  
—Igual que la mujer asesinada hace dos semanas en el boulevard Golden State —dijo Marley, tras lanzar un suspiro.  
—Me temo que no es lo único que tienen en común, Marley. —Sacó un par de guantes de látex del maletín del forense y se arrodilló—. Las dos víctimas llevan el mismo peinado, y ambas son castañas.  
—Sí, lo había notado.  
Quinn levantó el vestido de la joven y no se sorprendió con lo que vio.  
—El mismo maldito tatuaje, justo debajo de la cintura; las mismas malditas flores regadas por toda la habitación —señaló Marley contrariada. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a un asesino en serie, pero los dos años que llevaba en la División de Crímenes Violentos le decían que se estaban enfrentando a alguien muy diferente. Un loco demasiado inteligente como para no dejar huellas ni fibras en las escenas de los crímenes; alguien que buscaba, mediante sus víctimas, revivir la imagen de alguna mujer que, de seguro, había tenido un significado crucial en su vida.  
—Debe de ser su madre —murmuró.  
—¿Qué has dicho? —Quinn levantó una ceja.  
—Este maldito demente seguramente pretende traer de nuevo a su madre; y lo hace con sus víctimas.  
Quinn se puso de pie y así permitió que Will continuase con los estudios preliminares.  
—No creo que sea a su madre a quien trata de revivir. —Se pasó una mano por su corto cabello rubio—. Observa las trenzas, el vestido corto y de estilo juvenil; además, las dos víctimas son jóvenes; si quisiera representar a su madre buscaría a mujeres mayores, no a jovencitas.  
—Sí, es probable que tengas razón. —Buscó un par de guantes para ella.  
—¿Cuándo murió, Will? —Quinn observó el rostro de la muchacha. Estaba blanco y tenía los labios entreabiertos en una mueca casi siniestra. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos; estaban muy abiertos, parecían guardar el terror y la angustia que debía de haber padecido en sus últimos segundos de vida.  
—Según la temperatura del hígado, lleva unas seis horas muerta.  
Quinn observó su reloj.  
—Eso quiere decir que fue asesinada, aproximadamente, a las dos de la madrugada.  
Will asintió.  
—¿Qué hay del tatuaje? ¿Fue realizado post mortem como en la otra víctima?  
—Es muy probable; si lo hubiese hecho cuando aún estaba viva, no habría resistido el dolor y se habría desmayado; y sabemos que intentó estrangularla mientras estaba despierta. No creo que hubiese esperado a que despertase para luego estrangularla.  
—Es paciente, pero no tanto —acotó Marley mientras echaba un vistazo al tatuaje de un nudo celta grabado en la piel de la víctima a fuego vivo. Al menos, no había estado consciente cuando el desgraciado se lo había hecho.  
—Quiere que lo miren a los ojos mientras las está estrangulando. Eso indica, probablemente, que siente cierta especie de conexión con las víctimas o con la mujer que trata de caracterizar a través de ellas. —Quinn lanzó una mirada a sus manos—. Le coloca las manos sobre el pecho, como si estuviera buscando una manera de redimirse ante la mujer que  
busca representar.  
—No puede haber redención para un sádico como él —respondió Marley a la vez que se dejaba vencer por la rabia. Sabía que debía aprender a controlar su temperamento explosivo, pero le hervía la sangre cada vez que se enfrentaba a crímenes tan crueles como aquel.  
Quinn esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva. Conocía a su compañera mejor que nadie y, muchas veces, había sido ella la encargada de calmar su furia.  
Uno de los técnicos forenses que estaban trabajando en la escalera entró en la habitación y, con cuidado, comenzó a recolectar los pétalos de flores en bolsas de papel.  
—¿Qué crees que significan? —preguntó Marley mientras observaba al joven hacer su trabajo.  
—Sin duda, es un mensaje; tal vez los pétalos de nomeolvides tengan un significado simbólico para él.  
—Es un loco.  
—Es más que eso —corrigió Quinn —. Sabe lo que hace, Marley. Es un asesino completamente organizado, no deja evidencias físicas en la escena, planea con tiempo sus crímenes, estudia a sus víctimas con minuciosidad antes de dar el gran paso, llega hasta ellas y ejerce su poder. No está loco, al menos, no en el sentido al que tú te refieres.-  
—Como sea, Fabray. Debemos atraparlo y acabar con su locura antes de que vuelva a atacar —sentenció y salió de la habitación.  
Quinn asintió.  
—Bajemos y echemos un vistazo al resto de la casa.  
Recorrieron la planta baja en un intento por buscar el lugar por donde había entrado el asesino. La puerta principal no había sido forzada.  
—¡Detective! —Un oficial la llamó desde la cocina—. ¡Venga a echar un vistazo a esto!  
—Ve tú; yo, mientras tanto, voy a interrogar a la amiga de la víctima —le indicó Marley y se dirigió hacia la sala.  
—Dime que has encontrado algo realmente bueno —dijo Quinn ya en la cocina.  
—Entró por aquí, detective. —Corrió la cortina en dónde había un círculo recortado en el cristal de la puerta.  
Se acercó y abrió la puerta que daba a un patio trasero, delimitado por una cerca de madera. Había algunos sectores en donde la hierba había sido apenas aplastada, pero no lo suficiente como para poder tomar alguna huella de calzado. Salió al patio y comenzó a caminar; casi seguro era el mismo trayecto que horas antes había hecho el asesino. Cuando llegó hasta el fondo de la propiedad, echó un vistazo a la banqueta de madera apoyada contra la cerca.  
—Dile a alguno de los forenses que venga —gritó.  
—Enseguida, detective.  
Segundos después, un hombre cuarentón enfundado en su mono blanco apareció en el patio.  
—Busque huellas en la banqueta y en la puerta de la cocina —le indicó—. Es muy probable que se haya marchado saltando por aquí.  
—Por supuesto.  
Se quedó observando con atención cómo el forense echaba un polvillo oscuro sobre la banqueta para luego levantar las huellas dactilares. Quinn dudaba que alguna de ellas perteneciera al asesino, pero, aún así, no podían dejar pasar nada por alto. Cometería algún error y, entonces, finalmente, lo atraparían.  
— ¿Quieres un poco? —Marley le ofreció un vaso de té helado.  
—No, gracias. Sabes que detesto el té —gruñó Quinn desde su escritorio.  
—Si bebieras un poco menos de café y probaras mi delicioso té verde no tendrías ese humor tan —levantó la vista al cielo raso y busco un adjetivo que no ofendiera a su compañera— especial.  
—Sabes que no puedo vivir sin mi ración diaria de cafeína —replicó e intentó esbozar una sonrisa—. Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.  
—Sí, será lo mejor. —Acercó su silla al escritorio de Quinn y comenzó a leer unos papeles que sacó de una carpeta.  
—He revisado una y mil veces el caso de la muerte de Anna Beasley y, cada vez que lo leo, me aterran las coincidencias con la muerte de Alison Warner —dijo y lanzó un suspiro.  
— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la amiga de Alison?  
—Que comenzó a preocuparse cuando faltó a su cita sin avisar y luego no respondía al teléfono. —Sacó su libreta de anotaciones—. Según ella, llegó a su casa cerca de las siete y treinta, como Alison no respondía, tomó la llave que ella misma le había dado y entró a la casa, el resto ya lo sabes.  
— ¿Te dijo algo del aspecto que tenía Alison cuando la encontró? —quiso saber.  
—Sí, me comento que le extrañó muchísimo verla vestida así y peinada con una trenza. Según ella, Alison nunca usaba esa clase de vestidos, y rara vez usaba trenza.  
—Lo que tenemos, entonces, es que ambas víctimas tienen cierto parecido a alguien que pertenece a su mundo. Su fantasía consiste en hacerlas parecer lo más parecidas posible a ese alguien a quien busca representar una y otra vez.  
—Tal vez, la clave sea descubrir quién es esa mujer —comentó Marley mientras arrojaba su libreta sobre las carpetas.  
Quinn asintió en silencio. Sus ojos verde avellana se habían clavado en la pizarra ubicada detrás del escritorio en donde iban registrando los pormenores del caso. De repente, dio un respingo y saltó de su silla.  
—¡Por Dios, Fabray! ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto o qué?  
Ella ni siquiera la escuchaba; su atención estaba en las fotografías de ambas víctimas.  
Marley se le unió y se cruzó de brazos.  
—¿Y bien?  
—Hay algo familiar en ellas —dijo y frunció el ceño. Recorrió ambos rostros, una y otra vez, mientras buscaba algo que le dijera que no estaba equivocada.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Yo he visto antes a esa mujer, Marley —aseveró y la miró.  
—¿Te refieres a la mujer que el asesino quiere revivir en su fantasía?  
—Sí, sí. —Cruzó la oficina como una tromba y, a grandes zancadas, dejó el pasillo atrás.  
Marley corría detrás de ella, pero sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía su compañera. Bajaron las escaleras que llevaban al sótano y, cuando Marley logró alcanzarla, ella ya estaba revisando uno de los expedientes abandonados en un viejo fichero de metal. Marley echó un vistazo a lo que se había convertido en la oficina de casos no resueltos.  
— ¿Me vas a decir qué buscas exactamente? —Se plantó a su lado, pero ella seguía ocupada revisando unos papeles que había sacado del fichero.  
— ¡Esto! —exclamó después de unos segundos.  
A Marley le agradó la expresión de triunfo en su rostro. Aquella carrera hasta el sótano tal vez había valido la pena, después de todo.  
Sacó entonces una fotografía.  
—Mira y dime lo que ves. —Puso la fotografía ante sus ojos.  
—A ver. —La tomó y la observó con atención. La misma expresión de triunfo apareció en su rostro cansado —¡Por Dios! —exclamó. La joven de la fotografía guardaba gran similitud con las dos víctimas halladas. Tenía el cabello y los ojos castaños, la trenza a un costado de su cabeza estaba casi deshecha, pero seguía siendo una trenza—. ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso es otra víctima, una que no hemos relacionado con este caso?  
Quinn sacudió la cabeza.  
—¡No, no! —Le entregó el archivo—. Esta joven fue secuestrada hace cuatro años y, de alguna manera, logró huir de su captor. El caso nunca fue resuelto; ella apareció tres meses después, pero no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.  
Marley lo escuchaba mientras leía los pormenores del caso.  
—El tatuaje, lleva el mismo tatuaje —comentó al observar una foto del nudo celta marcado a fuego.  
—Sí, se lo hicieron mientras estuvo cautiva —afirmó pensativa.  
Marley distinguió un nombre familiar cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la carpeta.  
—Quinn. —Hizo una pausa—. El investigador del caso fue…  
—Sí, fue mi padre, Marley —dijo, a la vez que terminaba la frase de su compañera. Una sombra de tristeza cubrió el color verde de sus ojos.  
—Deberías hablar con él, tal vez pueda ayudarnos.  
—Lo sé. —Sabía que sería difícil tratar aquel asunto con su padre después de tantos años, pero debía intentarlo.  
—Si lo deseas, puedes ir ahora, yo, mientras tanto, iré al laboratorio para ver si hay alguna novedad —dijo y apoyo una mano en su hombro.  
Quinn asintió, aun cuando parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, habían pasado quince minutos de las siete.  
—Espero que me dejen verlo a estas horas.  
—A cualquier problema les muestras tu placa y pan comido, Fabray. —Marley le sonrió y le dio el ánimo que necesitaba.  
—Tienes razón. —Se dirigió hacia la escalera—. Avísame si los del laboratorio han encontrado algo.  
Marley le dijo que sí y volvió a poner toda su atención en el expediente que llevaba en las manos.

* * *

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la jefatura, los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre ella como moscas a la miel. Cualquier intento de esquivarlos, esa vez, sería inútil. Respiró hondo y se armó de la paciencia necesaria para enfrentarlos.  
—¡Detective, detective! —La marea de hombres y mujeres que sostenían sus micrófonos y grabadoras se arremolinó alrededor suyo.  
—¡Con calma, por favor! —Pidió y levanto las manos para evitar que un micrófono terminara en su boca—. Soy la detective Quinn Fabray y responderé a sus preguntas.  
—Detective Fabray, estamos en directo para el noticiario de las siete —le anunció una mujer morena que se abría paso entre sus colegas—. ¿Puede confirmar, finalmente, que estamos ante un asesino en serie, que los dos asesinatos fueron cometidos por la misma persona?  
En todos sus años como policía sabía a la perfección qué preguntas responder y cuáles no, y aquella, definitivamente, pertenecía a la segunda categoría.  
—Señorita, no puedo confirmar lo que usted dice —respondió, de manera escueta, ante la expresión de fastidio de la mujer.  
— ¡Detective, para el Fresno Bee! —Una mujer le acerco la grabadora a la cara—. ¿Es verdad que en las escenas de los crímenes se encontraron pétalos de flores alrededor de las víctimas?  
A Fabray no le sorprendió la pregunta con anterioridad, en varias ocasiones, se había filtrado información importante que había llegado hasta la prensa. Y, muchas veces, aquello significaba un tropiezo en la investigación.  
Quinn frunció el ceño.  
—No sé cómo ha llegado hasta la prensa esa información, pero cualquier dato que se revele en el momento inadecuado solo puede estropear nuestro trabajo.  
—Pero ¿es verdad, entonces? —insistió la reportera.  
—¿Es verdad? —Todos la acribillaron con la misma pregunta, mientras ella avanzaba hacia su automóvil.  
—Prefiero no responder —dijo y subió al vehículo.  
—Eso suena a afirmación, detective —dijo el reportero que le había hecho la pregunta en primer lugar.  
—Piense lo que quiera. —Comenzó a subir el cristal de la ventanilla—. No más comentarios, muchas gracias.  
Su agradecimiento sonaba falso, y en realidad lo era. Odiaba aquello, era una de las partes engorrosas que conllevaba su trabajo y estaba segura de que nunca se acostumbraría. El deber de la prensa era mantener informada a la comunidad, pero a veces, sentía que algunos hacían su trabajo solo para saciar su propia curiosidad o por pura morbosidad.  
Encendió el motor de su Mustang y se marchó a toda prisa. Dejó a los periodistas con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

_Bueno Aquí el Capitulo 2 :* ._

_Si les gusta la historia dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones sobre la historia o sobre alguna duda o sugerencia que tengan._

_La verdad tengo una duda , me dejaron en un review que no sería muy bueno que "el loco secuestrador" sea Finn , ya que esto seria muy repetitivo y estoy de acuerdo porque en casi todas las historias faberry que leo , el malo es Finn. Así que si tienen alguna sugerencia de quien debería ser el "loco secuestrador :p " déjenme su review con sus opiniones._

_Gracias por sus reviews. 3_


	4. Chapter 4

Ni esta historia ni los personajes de Glee me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 3

En los pasillos de la clínica de reposo, el aire olía demasiado a mentol. Quinn se quitó las gafas de sol y colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras esperaba que la enfermera que aquella tarde cuidaba a su padre viniera a buscarlo. Absorta en la vista del enorme jardín trasero ni siquiera oyó cuando ella se le acercó.  
—Señorita Fabray, no la esperaba hasta la próxima semana. Su padre se encuentra en la sala de visitas —le indicó, con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro. Había visto a aquella mujer llamada Abigail cientos de veces y siempre llevaba esa misma expresión en su arrugado rostro. Supuso que no sería demasiado agradable trabajar en un lugar como aquel; seguramente, tratar con los pacientes a diario sin sentirse afectada debía de ser difícil. Ella visitaba a su padre una vez por semana y cada vez que lo hacía, salía de allí con mal sabor en la boca. La clínica era hermosa, una mansión de estilo colonial en las afueras de la ciudad, pero lo que se respiraba allí dentro distaba mucho de ser placentero.  
Siguió a la enfermera a través de la enorme sala de visitas. Distinguió la figura encorvada de su padre sobre una mesita junto a la ventana. Estaba armando un puzzle, aquella había sido su afición desde que había ingresado en la clínica tres años antes.  
—Señor Fabray. —La enfermera tocó el hombro del anciano—. Su hija ha venido a visitarlo —le anunció y esbozó apenas una sonrisa.  
Pero Russel Fabray no apartó la vista de la mesa.  
Quinn le dijo a la enfermera que los dejara a solas y cuando ella se alejó para atender a otro paciente que demandaba su atención tomó una silla y se sentó frente a su padre.  
Lo observó mientras insistía en colocar una pieza del rompecabezas en un lugar donde no parecía encajar. Lanzó un suspiro, aún le costaba ver a su padre de aquella manera. Russel Fabray siempre había sido un hombre fuerte y bien plantado. Quinn lo había admirado desde niña, no solo como padre sino como profesional. Siempre supo que también él se convertiría en policía, y esa decisión se la debía a ella. Su padre era respetado y reconocido dentro de la fuerza policial, sin embargo, sus superiores no titubearon ni un segundo cuando decidieron darlo de baja, tres años atrás. Quinn recordó el día en que su padre había llegado a casa después de haberle comunicado, oficialmente, que ya no podría seguir ejerciendo sus tareas como teniente de la policía de Fresno. Desde ese preciso momento, su vida cambió, y Russel Fabray ya no volvió a ser el mismo nunca más. Se encerraba en casa y apenas comía. Quinn se vio obligada a contratar a alguien para que cuidara de su padre mientras ella trabajaba, pero nadie duraba más de un par de semanas a su lado. Se había vuelto irascible y, más tarde, cuando apenas hablaba y, el psicólogo le dijo que había caído en un gran pozo depresivo, no tuvo más remedio que seguir sus consejos e internarlo en aquel lugar. Le había dolido mucho hacerlo, siempre habían estado juntos desde la muerte de su madre cuando ella tenía quince años, y separarse de su padre significó un dolor tan grande como la pérdida de su madre. Lo visitaba religiosamente cada semana y, muchas veces, apenas hablaba con él. Vivía sumido en aquellos rompecabezas que ella misma le compraba no bien terminaba de armar uno. Esperaba que ese día no estuviese demasiado medicado y lograra entablar una conversación con él.  
—Papá. —Extendió el brazo sobre la mesa de madera y tocó su mano huesuda—. ¿Me oyes?  
Tras una fracción de segundo, Russel Fabray levantó la mirada y clavó sus pequeños ojos en el rostro de su hijo.  
—Quinn… —balbuceó, y el verde de sus ojos pareció recobrar su brillo habitual.  
—Sí, papa, soy Quinn —le respondió y apretó su mano—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?  
Russel se encogió de hombros un par de veces.  
—Sobrevivo otro día más, hija.  
A Quinn se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Deseaba levantarse de aquella silla, arrastrar a su padre fuera de aquel lugar y llevarlo de regreso a casa, pero sabía que no era posible.  
—Cuando te recuperes, volverás a casa conmigo. —Sus palabras sonaron más a un deseo que a una realidad.  
—Sabes que eso no va a pasar, hija. Jamás volveré a ser el mismo de antes. —Soltó la pieza de color celeste que sostenía en la mano—. Mi vida acabó cuando me quitaron la posibilidad de seguir cumpliendo con mi trabajo.  
Hubiese querido creer que había sido una injusticia lo que le habían hecho a su padre, pero sabía que no era así. Había cometido un error, y ese error casi le había costado la vida a otro policía. El hecho de haber trabajado en el caso del secuestro de Berry y de haberse entregado a él en cuerpo y alma sin obtener ningún resultado había sido devastador para él. El juego del gato y el ratón que el secuestrador se había empeñado en jugar con él fueron el disparador que puso en picado no solo su vida profesional, sino también personal. Cuando el caso se cerró, después de que la joven apareciera con vida, su padre aún seguía dedicando el tiempo que no tenía a trabajar extraoficialmente para resolverlo. Aquello consumió sus fuerzas y su capacidad mental, a tal límite de no poder concentrarse en los nuevos casos que le eran asignados.  
—Papá, necesito hablar contigo de un asunto —comenzó a decir inquieta, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su padre al hablar nuevamente de aquel tema que había estado evitando durante los últimos tres años—. Se trata del caso en el que estabas trabajando; el de la joven secuestrada en la Universidad Estatal de California…  
—Rachel Berry —le interrumpió Russel.  
Quinn asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Percibió que la expresión en el rostro de su padre había cambiado.  
— ¿Sabes?, a pesar de tener la cabeza embotada por los medicamentos la mayor parte del tiempo, no hay un día en que no piense en ella. —Cerró los ojos un instante, y la imagen de aquella jovencita asustada que no comprendía lo que le estaba sucediendo vino a su mente como un recuerdo fresco, casi vívido.  
— ¿Qué puedes decirme de ella, papá?  
— ¿Por qué quieres saber de ella, Quinn? —Se movió intranquila en su silla.  
—Según el expediente de su caso, apareció tres meses después de haber sido secuestrada, sin recordar nada de lo sucedido durante su cautiverio.  
—Así es, yo mismo hablé con ella tras su reaparición en el hospital a donde había sido trasladada. La pobrecita creía que la noche anterior había salido de la universidad; era como si el tiempo que había estado secuestrada se hubiera evaporado de su mente.  
— ¿Nunca recordó nada?  
Russel sacudió la cabeza.  
—No, yo seguí viéndola durante unos meses, y nunca llegó a recuperar la memoria —sonrió con amargura—. Creo que, en parte, ni siquiera deseaba hacerlo; estaba horrorizada de lo que pudiera llegar a recordar —añadió.  
—Entiendo.  
—Nunca me lo dijo abiertamente, pero estoy seguro de que le desagradaba que yo insistiera en seguir viéndola para ver si había tenido algún progreso. —Volvió a tomar la pieza color celeste que había abandonado minutos antes—. Con el tiempo, hasta se cambió el apellido, decidida a comenzar una nueva vida y dejar todo ese suceso en el pasado.  
Aquel dato no figuraba en el expediente del caso.  
—¿Recuerdas cuál es el apellido que usa ahora?  
Russel frunció el ceño y entreabrió la boca.  
—¿Por qué tanto interés en ella, hija?  
Debía decirle la verdad, no tenía otra opción.  
—Creemos que hay alguien que intenta revivir su imagen a través de otras mujeres a las que luego asesina —explicó sin rodeos; no cabían las medias palabras con su padre.  
La pieza del rompecabezas cayó sobre la mesa.  
—Es él… es él —balbuceó con la mirada clavada en la pequeña pieza de cartón que acababa de caer de su mano.  
—Estamos casi seguros de que se trata del mismo hombre que secuestró a Rachel Berry hace cuatro años —aseveró y observó a su padre atentamente.  
—Corcoran —dijo él de repente.  
— ¿Perdón?  
—Corcoran, ahora se hace llamar Rachel Corcoran—le indicó, sin mirarla a la cara.  
—Ok, creo que sería de gran ayuda si lograra hablar con ella. —Se tranquilizó cuando los ojos de su padre se volvieron hacia ella—. ¿Crees que seguirá sin recordar todavía?  
—No lo sé —respondió con ironía—. ¿Cómo podría saberlo encerrado aquí dentro?  
Quinn sabía que su padre no lo culpaba a ella de aquel encierro, pero, en ese momento, se sintió el blanco de sus reproches.  
—Papá…  
—No digas nada, hija. No es tu culpa que yo haya terminado en este lugar. —Intentó esbozar una sonrisa para ella—. Deberás averiguarlo por ti misma; búscala y lo sabrás.  
—No creo que quiera ayudarnos con este caso. Si, como tú dices, ha cambiado su identidad para poder seguir con su vida, dudo que mi visita sea de su agrado —dijo mientras lanzaba un suspiro.  
—Inténtalo, Quinn—le pidió—. Busca a la muchacha; tal vez ella sea la clave para resolver el caso. —Hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar hablando—. Atrapa a ese malnacido y ponlo donde debe estar antes de que siga causando más daño. Termina mi trabajo, hija.  
Quinn no pudo hacer otra cosa sino asentir. Debía atrapar al sujeto y valerse de cualquier recurso para lograrlo. El primer paso sería encontrar a Rachel Berry o Corcoran y hablar con ella. Lo atraparía, aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera en la vida. Se lo debía a la familia de las víctimas, a la misma Rachel y, sobre todo, se lo debía al hombre que le había dado la vida.

* * *

Hola J Aquí el cap. 3

En el siguiente veremos el encuentro de Quinn y Rachel.

Saludos, GRACIAS PORLEER. :3


	5. Chapter 5

Ni esta historia ni los personajes de Glee me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 4.

En el mismo instante en que la puerta se abrió, una bola peluda y del color del fuego pasó como un rayo entre sus piernas y desapareció detrás de unos frondosos arbustos a un lado de la casa.  
Una mujer un poco excedida de peso y vestida con un enorme pijama amarillo limón lanzó un par de maldiciones al aire.  
Quinn intentó abrir la boca y presentarse, pero ella no se lo permitió.  
—¡Demonios, Rachel va a matarme! —Salió al porche y echó un vistazo alrededor—. ¡Gatito, gatito, ven aquí!  
Pero no había señales del felino escurridizo por ninguna parte. Entonces, se dio media vuelta y dedicó su atención a la mujer que había osado llamar a su puerta antes de las ocho de la mañana.  
—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó a la vez que fruncía el ceño. Aquella mujer no tenía pinta ni de vendedora de seguros ni de ninguno de esos pacatos religiosos que se acercaban a su puerta para prometerle la vida eterna.  
Quinn sacó su placa del bolsillo y se la mostró.  
—Soy la detective Quinn Fabray. —Sostuvo la placa de metal frente a su rostro un instante—. Necesito hablar con la señorita… Corcoran —agregó con voz serena.  
Mercedes siguió con atención los movimientos de su mano, mientras ella colocaba su insignia en su lugar nuevamente.  
—¿Qué es lo que tiene que hablar con Rachel? —Seguía todavía con el ceño fruncido.  
—Me temo que eso no puedo decírselo a usted, señorita…  
—Jones, mi nombre es Mercedes, y soy la mejor amiga de Rachel.  
—Señorita Jones, es importante que hable con su amiga. —Lanzó un vistazo al interior de la casa a través de la puerta entre abierta, pero solo se oían las voces que provenían de un televisor encendido.  
—Rachel no está. Todas las mañanas sale a correr al menos medía hora. —Miró su reloj—. No debe de tardar en regresar.  
—¿Me permitiría entrar y esperarla? —Le sonrió mientras esperaba de su parte una respuesta afirmativa.  
Mercedes dudo un instante antes de invitarla a entrar, pero aquella mujer era policía y, además, no tenía el aspecto de querer intentar algo malo contra ella. La observó cuando pasó a su lado. «Nada mal», pensó mientras le indicaba que podía esperar a su amiga en la sala.  
—Gracias. —Se sentó en uno de los sofás de terciopelo rústico color chocolate que abarcaban casi toda la sala de estar.  
—¿Le gustaría una taza de café, detective?  
—Me encantaría. —Se aflojo el cuello de su camisa y, cuando vio que Mercedes se metía en la cocina, se dedico a contemplar el lugar.  
La sala era sobria con un toque de elegancia, el juego de sillones combinaba a la perfección con el empapelado color siena tostado de las paredes. Una enorme alfombra con diseños en Jacquard descansaba bajo las suelas gastadas de sus botas y ocupaba casi todo el suelo.  
Frente a ella, había dos estantes altos de pino color miel repletos de libros y adornos modernos, que enmarcaban una chimenea de hormigón. Un gran ventanal daba a un jardín lateral, donde alcanzó a divisar un par de bancos de hierro forjado.  
Se giró para ver lo que había a sus espaldas. Una puerta entreabierta captó su atención, el olor a aceite de lino y trementina era inconfundible. Se puso de pie y, tras cerciorarse de que Mercedes aun estaba en la cocina, se dirigió hacia allí.  
Empujó la puerta despacio. Aquel lugar era un taller de pintura, alguien parecía pasar horas allí dentro. Había docenas de enormes cuadros, algunos, al descubierto y sin terminar, y otros, celosamente ocultos bajo papel de estraza. Sentía curiosidad por saber cuál de las dos amigas era la que se dedicaba a pintar.  
Lo descubrió enseguida.  
Los motivos, que aparecían repetidos una y otra vez en aquellos lienzos, le resultaron demasiado familiares. Flores azules, flores azules de cuatro pétalos diseminadas casi compulsivamente en la mayoría de las obras.  
Más que nunca, estaba convencido de que buscar a Rachel Berry había sido la decisión correcta. Despegó la vista de aquellos cuadros y salió antes de que la dueña de la casa notara su ausencia.  
En el mismo momento en que puso un pie fuera del taller, la puerta principal se abrió, y una mujer vestida con ropa deportiva ajustada apareció ante ella.

* * *

—¿Qué tienes para mí, Will? —Marley se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. El día apenas había comenzado, pero sentía que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada. Todavía le duraba el cansancio del día anterior, y la falta de sueño se notaba en su rostro. Podría haber disimulado las ojeras y la palidez con maquillaje, pero no había tenido ni el tiempo ni las ganas de hacerlo.  
—La autopsia ha confirmado lo que ya sabíamos, preciosa —murmuró el patólogo forense, al tiempo que guardaba un bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su delantal—. Murió por asfixia mecánica. —Levantó la sábana que cubría el cadáver de Alison Warner—. Los moretones comienzan a hacerse visibles; el asesino apretó su cuello con mucha fuerza.  
Marley se inclinó sobre la mesa de disección, y su boca se torció en una mueca cuando el olor a formol pareció impregnar su nariz. Allí estaban, unas manchas azules y amarillentas alrededor del cuello de la víctima.  
—¿Has encontrado alguna fibra o cabello en el cuerpo?  
—No, me temo que nuevamente no ha dejado ningún rastro —respondió con desánimo—. Tenía la esperanza de que las huellas dactilares de sus manos se hubiesen transferido a la víctima cuando la estranguló, pero debió de usar guantes.  
Marley asintió. No era el primer cadáver que veía después de una autopsia, pero le afectaba más cuando las víctimas eran tan jóvenes. Observó la incisión en forma de «Y» grotescamente cosida que comenzaba en los hombros, atravesaba el tronco y descendía hasta terminar en la zona púbica.  
—Tampoco hubo ataque sexual, ¿verdad?  
—El resultado del examen fue negativo; al igual que la otra víctima, tampoco fue violada —informó mientras guardaba algo que Marley prefirió no saber qué era dentro de un frasco de vidrio y lo colocaba en un mueble de metal.  
Marley tocó la mano de Alison y examinó sus dedos; estaban tan fríos como la mesa de acero.  
—¿Has revisado sus uñas?  
—Sí, parece que ni siquiera se defendió; no hay rastros ni de piel ni de sangre debajo de ellas.  
—¡Maldición! —Dio una patada potente contra el suelo—. ¡No puede ser que este tipo no cometa ningún error!  
—Nadie es perfecto, Marley. —Volvió a la mesa de autopsias—. Ya sabes lo que dicen; el asesino siempre se lleva algo de la escena del crimen, pero también deja algo de sí en el lugar. Nadie es infalible y, a menos que sea un experto en criminalística, llegará el día en que cometa un error.  
—Y entonces será cuando lo atrapemos por fin —concluyó Marley por él.  
—Tú lo has dicho, preciosa. —Le sonrió.  
—¿Has podido identificar qué objeto usó para grabarles el nudo celta en la piel?  
—Los muchachos del laboratorio han hallado partículas de acero inoxidable que se derritieron y se mezclaron con la piel de la víctima. —Frunció el ceño—. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, es un material altamente resistente al fuego y es utilizado en varias industrias, desde instrumentos decorativos hasta equipos quirúrgicos usados en medicina, y no olvidemos los utensilios de cocina más simples, puede haber usado cualquier cosa —aseveró.  
—Comprendo. —Intento sonreír, pero las noticias no eran alentadoras—. Voy a centrarme en los pétalos de nomeolvides y en el simbolismo del nudo celta, tal vez encuentre algo allí.  
—Buena suerte, preciosa.  
—Will… —Se giró antes de abrir la puerta—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?  
—Lo que quieras, esta mañana me he despertado más generoso que de costumbre.  
—¡Deja de llamarme así!  
Cuando Marley cerró la puerta de la sala de autopsias, la risa de Will aún retumbaba por los pasillos de la morgue.

* * *

Rachel se quedo inmóvil, su respiración todavía agitada se detuvo durante una milésima de segundo. Clavó sus ojos castaños en la sombra que salía de su taller, y el sudor que le caía por el cuello pareció helarse sobre su piel.  
Desesperada, desvió su mirada hacia la mesita que estaba junto a la ventana. Tal vez, podría llegar hasta ella y buscar la pistola que guardaba dentro del último cajón. Si no recordaba mal, ella misma la había cargado antes de colocarla allí, en caso de necesitarla en alguna ocasión, y aquel parecía ser el momento propicio.  
Debía ser rápida para cubrir la distancia que la separaba de la pistola, pero le era imposible moverse ni siquiera una pulgada. Estaba petrificada por el miedo, sentía que las pesadillas que la atosigaban por las noches se habían convertido en realidad. Su corazón bombeaba frenéticamente dentro de su pecho, se pasó una mano por el cuello y, cuando el extraño comenzó a caminar hacia ella, se recostó contra la puerta. ¿Dónde estaba Mercedes? ¿Acaso le había hecho daño a su amiga y venía por ella? Podría correr si al menos las malditas piernas le respondieran. Creyó desmayarse cuando vio que ella buscaba algo dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.  
—Señorita Berry, no se alarme. —Sacó con cuidado la placa y la extendió hacia ella—. Soy la detective Quinn de la División de Crímenes Violentos. —Era completamente consciente de que ella se había aterrorizado al descubrirla dentro de su casa.  
Rachel podría haberse sentido aliviada tras saber que era policía, pero, muy por el contrario, aquello la perturbo aun más.  
—¿Dónde está Mercedes?  
—¡Rachel! ¡Qué bueno que has llegado! —Mercedes entró en la sala, cargaba una bandeja con dos tazas de café humeante—. La detective Fabray ha venido a verte.  
Los ojos castaños de Rachel se ensombrecieron hasta volverse casi negros. «Fabray », recordaba muy bien aquel apellido, pero no conocía a la mujer que había sorprendido saliendo de su taller de pintura.  
Mercedes dejó el café sobre la mesita y le sonrió a su amiga. Sabía, por la expresión poco amigable en su rostro, que aquella visita no le agradaba en absoluto. De inmediato, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería dejarlos a solas y, sin mediar palabra, regreso a la cocina.  
Quinn dio dos pasos hacia ella.  
—Señorita Berry, necesito que hablemos —dijo, con voz baja y vehemente.  
Berry. Aquel era su apellido. Sin embargo, le parecía completamente desconocido. Después de su secuestro, le habían aconsejado que se lo cambiara por su propia seguridad, y no había tenido más remedio que acceder, sobre todo, para complacer a su hermano mayor quien, desde aquel hecho, la trataba como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse.  
—No lo creo. —Su respuesta fue tajante.  
Quinn dejó escapar un áspero suspiro. La observó en silencio un instante. Algunos mechones sueltos se habían pegado a su cuello transpirado, y una mancha de sudor que descendía por el centro de su atuendo pegaba la tela a su piel y acentuaba así la redondez de sus pechos. Quinn aparto la mirada y se enfrento de nuevo a aquellos ojos que lo miraban con recelo.  
—Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y…  
Rachel le lanzó una mirada fulminante y le impidió continuar.  
—Usted lo ha dicho, detective. —Lo miró directamente a los ojos—. No comprendo por qué después de tanto tiempo la policía viene a buscarme otra vez.  
—Créame que si he venido hasta aquí es porque es absolutamente necesario que hablemos.  
Había determinación en el tono de su voz y, por un instante, Rachel se sintió intimidada por ella y por esos ojos tan verdes que la observaban impacientes.  
—Mire, no sé qué quiere de mí, pero lamento decirle que ha sido en vano que haya venido hasta aquí —comenzó a decir.  
—Él ha vuelto —soltó, antes de volver a escuchar que había cometido un error al buscarla.  
Rachel se dejó caer en el sillón y agachó la cabeza. Un silencio tenso pareció aplastar el aire que los rodeaba. Quinn no supo qué hacer y comprendió, demasiado tarde, que no debería haber dicho aquello de esa manera. Se sentó en el sillón frente a ella y esperó a que estuviera lista para hablarle.  
Un par de minutos después, Rachel alzó la mirada y buscó la suya con desesperación.  
— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Le temblaba el mentón, y sus manos se movían inquietas sobre sus piernas desnudas.  
Quinn tuvo el impulso repentino de sentarse a su lado y apretar aquellas manos temblorosas con fuerza, pero no lo hizo. Odiaba tener frente a ella a una mujer vulnerable y no poder hacer nada para hacerle sentirse mejor.  
—Señorita Berry —hizo una pausa para contemplar aquellos ojos castaños e intensos que no solo imploraban una respuesta sino también un abrazo reconfortante— estamos casi seguros de que la persona que la secuestró a usted hace cuatro años es la misma que ha cometido ya dos asesinatos en la ciudad —explicó y estudió su reacción.  
Rachel, entonces, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana que daba al jardín.  
— ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? ¿Ha dicho que estaban «casi seguros»?  
Quinn se acercó a ella y se paró a su lado. Los rayos de sol, que entraban a través del cristal de la ventana, se posaban delicadamente sobre su rostro y en la mata de cabello castaño recogido en la coronilla en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en su boca y percibió que todavía estaba temblando.  
Rachel no la miró, pero sentía sus ojos que observaban cada milímetro de su rostro y, entonces, una extraña inquietud se apoderó de ella. Una sensación nueva, desconocida, casi tan fuerte como el terror que la recorría por dentro.  
—Las víctimas que él elige —pensó un segundo antes de continuar hablando— guardan cierta semejanza con usted. Elige muchachas de cabello castaño a las que peina con una trenza al costado de la cabeza.  
Ella escuchaba lo que ella tenía que decirle sin pronunciar palabra.  
—Les pone un vestido ligero de algodón y les quita los zapatos.  
Rachel se llevo una mano a la boca.  
— ¡Dios mío! ¡Yo usaba el mismo vestido cuando fui encontrada hace cuatro años en el bosque!  
—Así es.  
—El detective que vino a hablar conmigo me lo dijo. —Rachel entrecerró los ojos—. Se apellidaba Fabray, igual que usted.  
—Era mi padre, él fue el detective que trabajó en el caso de su secuestro desde el principio —le informó.  
Rachel notó cierta nostalgia en su voz.  
— ¿Él lo ha enviado a hablar conmigo?  
—En cierta manera, sí, pero tarde o temprano debía venir a verla —afirmó—. Como le he dicho, estos crímenes se relacionan con lo que le pasó a usted hace cuatro años.  
—Puede tratarse de una coincidencia. —Se negaba a creer que aquello estaba sucediendo nuevamente.  
—Me temo que no. Además del parecido evidente de ambas víctimas con usted, hay otros indicios, las dos habían sido tatuadas con un símbolo antiguo, conocido como «nudo celta» o «triqueta» que el mismo asesino grabó en su piel a fuego vivo.  
Quinn siguió la mirada de Rachel cuando sus ojos castaños bajaron hasta su cintura.  
—Yo también tengo uno. —Posó su mano unas pulgadas por debajo de la cintura y sobre la ropa sudada—. Lo tengo conmigo desde esa vez… como una señal de lo que me sucedió —dijo mientras bajaba la voz.  
—Hay algo más.  
Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente, y Quinn sintió alivio al descubrir que ya no lo miraba con temor.  
— ¿Algo más? —Rachel experimentó una fuerte presión dentro de su cabeza.  
—Sí; he observado los cuadros en su taller y me he quedado en verdad impactado.  
—No creo ser tan buena como para haber causado tal efecto en usted —comentó contrariada.  
—No, usted no me entiende. —Se movió un poco hacia delante y, accidentalmente, sus brazos se tocaron. Un toque sutil e inocente, pero que despertó en ella un calor intenso. La observó para comprobar si aquel contacto había tenido el mismo efecto en ella. Rachel quitó el brazo instintivamente, y ella supo, entonces, que aquel roce casual le había afectado tanto como a ella—. Las flores en los cuadros que usted pinta —dijo al fin.  
—¿Qué pasa con ellas? Son solo pétalos de nomeolvides —respondió, aún sin entender adónde quería llegar él con eso.  
—¿Por qué las pinta? ¿Por qué aparecen en sus obras una y otra vez?  
Rachel habría querido tener una respuesta a su pregunta.  
—No lo sé, ni siquiera yo misma puedo explicármelo.  
—Tiene que ver con su secuestro, Rachel —dijo ella y sintió que le estaba dando la respuesta que ella había estado buscando para entender su obsesión por pintar aquellas flores en particular.  
—Eso no puede ser.  
—Hemos encontrado las mismas flores en las escenas de los crímenes. El asesino esparce sus pétalos alrededor de las víctimas, como una especie de símbolo, algo que, sin duda, lo une a usted.  
—No entiendo. —La verdad es que prefería no entender lo que aquel policía le estaba contando y permanecer ajena a todo aquel asunto.  
—Está obsesionado con usted, Rachel. —Respiró hondo un par de veces—. Y en su loca obsesión, fantasea con tenerla nuevamente. Me temo que la muerte de esas jóvenes es, para él, solo un camino que está tomando para llegar hasta usted.  
— ¿Cree que vendrá a por mí? —Se le heló la sangre de solo imaginarlo.  
—No lo sé, pero lo que está claro es que usted sigue tan viva en su mente retorcida como el primer día, por eso necesito su ayuda, tal vez usted sea la única que pueda acabar con su locura.  
Rachel comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la sala, presa de los nervios. Él la seguía a una corta distancia. Después de un momento de silencio, por fin habló.  
—No me pida eso. —Se cruzo de brazos, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando el sudor frío entró en contacto con su pecho—. No puedo ayudarle, lo siento.  
Quinn comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Debía tener toda la paciencia del mundo si quería lograr algo de ella. Podía ser una mujer muy persistente si se lo proponía.  
De pronto, la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a girarse, ella lo miró con desconcierto.  
—La necesito, Rachel. Necesito que me diga lo que recuerda para poder detener a ese bastardo.  
Rachel habría querido correr y desaparecer de la vista de aquella mujer y del mundo entero, de ser posible, pero la manera en que ella la estaba mirando le impidió moverse siquiera un milímetro.  
— ¡No puedo! ¡Déjeme en paz! —le suplicó.  
— ¡Usted puede detenerlo! —le repitió e hizo un esfuerzo por no levantar la voz y asustarla aun más.  
— ¡No! —Intentó soltarse, pero su mano grande le rodeaba el brazo con fuerza.  
—Solo dígame lo que sabe.  
— ¡No puedo! —Se mordió los labios temblorosos—. ¡No recuerdo nada! ¡Nunca recuperé la memoria! —gritó.  
Quinn entonces la soltó. No estaba preparado para lo que ella le había dicho. Sabía que, cuando había reaparecido tres meses después de su secuestro, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido durante su cautiverio pero tenía la esperanza de que, después de cuatro años, hubiese recuperado la memoria.  
—Sigue sin recordar —dijo con desánimo.  
—Sí —murmuró—. El tiempo que estuve desaparecida se borró por completo de mi memoria, los recuerdos de lo que me pasó, simplemente, se desvanecieron.  
—Creía que en estos años, tal vez.  
—Creía mal, detective. —Se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la puerta—. Como le acabo de decir, su viaje hasta aquí ha sido en vano. No podrá obtener nada de mí, porque no tengo nada para decirle.  
Quinn no podía marcharse de allí sin obtener ningún resultado.  
—¿Ha intentado con alguna terapia regresiva, tal vez con hipnosis?  
—No —se limitó a decir mientras abría la puerta—. Si me disculpa, necesito darme una ducha antes de ir a trabajar.  
—¿Lo intentaría? —debía usar cualquier recurso para obtener información de ella. Estaba segura de que la solución de su secuestro y de los crímenes estaba enterrada en algún rincón de sus recuerdos.  
—¿Usted piensa que deseo recordar? —Sonrió con tristeza—. Lo que menos quiero es traer a mi mente lo que me pasó durante esos tres meses.  
—Sería de gran ayuda si lo hace, Rachel. —Avanzó hacia ella y, cuando quedaron frente a frente, clavó sus ojos avellanas en los de ella.  
Rachel contuvo el aliento un instante. Notó que no solo había preocupación en ellos, algo más parecía ensombrecerlos.  
—Lo siento, detective. —Se hizo a un lado y esperó que ella finalmente saliera por la puerta para ya no regresar.  
—Esta es mi tarjeta, en caso de que cambie de opinión.  
Ella no dijo nada mientras le dejaba la tarjeta sobre una mesita. Luego, salió de la casa sin siquiera volver a mirarla. Rachel cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó contra ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente mientras sus manos se abrían y cerraban a los costados de su cuerpo.  
—Rachel, ¿estás bien?  
No escuchó a su amiga que se acercaba hasta que la tuvo casi a su lado. Abrió lentamente los ojos y, tras mirarla por un momento, asintió con la cabeza.  
—¿Qué quería la guapa?  
—Remover el pasado y reavivar viejas heridas —respondió al avanzar hacia la escalera que conducía a su dormitorio—. Pero le he dejado bien en claro que no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.  
—¿No vas a contármelo? —preguntó demasiado intrigada como para dar por terminada la conversación.  
—Ahora no, Mercedes. —Le dio la espalda—. Voy a llegar tarde a la editorial. Hablaremos de ello cuando regrese.  
—¿Lo prometes?  
—Lo prometo.

* * *

Se acomodó la parte delantera de la gorra de béisbol que llevaba y se levantó el cuello de la chaqueta. Hacía casi dos horas que estaba esperando estacionado frente a la jefatura de policía. Sabía que, en cualquier momento, lo vería aparecer detrás de la enorme puerta de cristal erguida junto a las escalinatas que conducían al interior del lugar. Lo sabía porque lo había visto entrar un rato antes, y estaba dispuesto a esperarlo hasta que volviera a salir.  
Al verlo bajarse de su Mustang, supo que estaba de mal humor. Desde la distancia que los separaba, pudo percibir la expresión furibunda en su rostro. La detective ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Se había asegurado de estacionar su viejo automóvil a una distancia prudencial, la suficiente para poder observarla y, al mismo tiempo, pasar desapercibido casi por completo.  
Sonrió satisfecho. Estaba seguro de que la detective lo conduciría hasta ella. Sin saberlo, la detective la pondría nuevamente cerca, al alcance de sus manos una vez más. Y esa vez, las cosas serían muy diferentes ya no volvería a escapar. No le daría esa oportunidad, porque no se la merecía.  
Aquella vez el final sería diferente, más radical, más trágico. Solo había una forma de que ambos estuvieran juntos para siempre y él la conocía mejor que nadie.  
Subió un poco más el cristal de la ventanilla y luego se frotó las manos en la tela rugosa de sus vaqueros. Estaba a punto de encender el tercer cigarrillo de esa mañana cuando la vio salir. Iba acompañado por una mujer castaña. «Su compañera», supuso, mientras los observaba subirse al automóvil de la detective.  
Sin titubear encendió el motor y asió con fuerza la palanca de cambio. Agachó la cabeza cuando el Mustang negro pasó junto a él. Segundos después, lanzo un vistazo al espejo retrovisor y se puso en marcha.

* * *

Hola :3 .

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, si les gusta la historia denle Follow/Fav ;) .Disculpen si hay errores.

Me dieron sugerencias sobre quien debía ser "el loco secuestrador" y las que más mencionaron fueron:

-Puck

-Matthew Paetz

-Chuck Bass

-Brody

Así que esta entre ellos , déjenme un review con cual creen que debería ser "el loco secuestrador :p" J

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Ni esta historia ni los personajes de Glee me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 5. -Capítulo MUY largo-

Rachel estacionó su escarabajo rojo cereza a un costado de la casa y, antes de apagar el motor y poner un pie fuera, echó un vistazo al reloj. Había llegado cuarenta minutos más  
tarde de lo habitual después de haber trabajado todo el día en Sunrise Press, una de las editoriales más prestigiosas de California. Trabajaba allí desde hacía casi tres años y nunca  
dejaría de agradecerle a Emma Hudson haberle dado la oportunidad de sumarse a su equipo. Emma era su jefa y, además, una amiga que no había dudado ni un segundo en  
emplearla cuando se presentó en su oficina temerosa y casi segura de recibir un «no» como respuesta.  
Rachel había sido sincera con ella desde el principio; le contó lo que le había sucedido un año antes: su secuestro y su posterior amnesia. Emma decidió darle la oportunidad, sin  
importarle su pasado ni el hecho de no haber podido terminar la carrera y graduarse en la universidad. Las palabras de su jefa le quedaron grabadas en la mente desde aquél día. «No  
necesitas un diploma; sé lo que vales y lo que puedes hacer.»  
Aquella entrevista había sido la primera cosa buena desde el día de su reaparición tras su cautiverio de tres meses. Había entrado en la editorial y se había ganado el respeto y la  
confianza de todos. Dos años más tarde, y con el apoyo de Emma, de Mercedes y de su hermano Jackson, había podido completar lo que le quedaba de la carrera de Diseño Gráfico hasta  
finalmente graduarse, incluso con honores. Había sido una época difícil, trabajaba durante el día y estudiaba por las noches en su casa para presentarse, una vez por mes, a hacer los  
exámenes. Podría haber asistido a la universidad y haber ido a clases nocturnas, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Regresar de noche al mismo sitio en donde había sido secuestrada era una  
situación que solo la habría traumatizado aún más.  
Dejó escapar un suspiro, cogió su bolso de cordero y color borgoña y la enorme carpeta de cartón en donde guardaba sus diseños, y se bajó del automóvil. Subió los tres escalones  
que daban a la cocina y se detuvo antes de entrar. Observó la cesta de mimbre a un lado de la puerta. Estaba habituada a que Otelo estuviera allí cada vez que ella regresaba a casa,  
pero estaba vacía y, su juguete preferido, un aro de plumas multicolor, continuaba allí desde el día anterior. Seguramente, estaría dentro de la casa, durmiendo sobre su sillón favorito  
y correría hacia ella apenas la viera para restregarse contra sus piernas y recibir una caricia afectuosa en la cabeza.  
La cocina estaba vacía cuando entró; dejó el bolso y la carpeta sobre una mesita junto a la puerta.  
—¡Mercedes! ¿Estás en casa? —Se sirvió un vaso de agua fría.  
Su amiga bajó los escalones corriendo.  
—¡Ya has llegado! —exclamó y entró en la cocina.  
Rachel apoyó el vaso en la mesa.  
—¿Sucede algo? —Había una expresión extraña en el rostro de su amiga que no le gustaba nada.  
Mercedes no respondió y lanzó una mirada al vaso que segundos antes. Rachel había dejado en la mesa.  
—Mercedes, te conozco y sé que quieres decirme algo; desde esta mañana, he notado que estás un poco nerviosa. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Acaso ha regresado la policía nuevamente?  
Mercedes negó con la cabeza.  
—¿Entonces, qué es? —La actitud de su amiga comenzaba a asustarle.  
—Se trata de Otelo. —Sus palabras salieron de sus labios rápidamente como si así la noticia causara menos impacto.  
—¿Qué sucede con él? —Rachel sintió pánico.  
—Esta mañana, cuando vino la detective guapa, salió disparado y no ha vuelto desde entonces.  
Rachel pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarla. Buscó a su gato, de manera frenética, por todos los rincones de la casa, en sus lugares favoritos, pero no había señales de él. Mercedes se  
unió a su búsqueda, aunque sabía que sería inútil; ella misma lo había buscado varias veces durante el día sin obtener resultados. Bajaron al sótano y después salieron al patio. Uno de  
sus vecinos les dijo que lo había visto por la parte trasera de la vivienda esa mañana temprano, pero cuando había vuelto a mirar, el gato ya no estaba allí.  
Le dieron las gracias y volvieron a la casa. Rachel, exhausta y abatida, se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala.  
—Tal vez haya una gata en celo en el vecindario —comentó y se cruzó de brazos. No era la primera vez que Otelo desaparecía, solo que la vez anterior se había subido a la copa de  
un árbol y, por miedo a bajarse, se había quedado allí arriba todo el día hasta que Jackson pudo finalmente bajarlo—. ¡El árbol!  
—Ni siquiera te molestes, Rachel. Yo ya he estado ahí y no está. Además, no creo que sea tan tonto para subir allí de nuevo, después de todo el escándalo que causó la otra vez  
—dijo y esbozó una sonrisa para quitarle un poco de drama al asunto.  
—Estaba asustado de verdad. —Rachel sonrió al recordar sus enormes ojos verdes y lo rápido que latía su corazón cuando lo acurrucó contra su pecho.  
—Aparecerá, Rachel. —Se sentó a su lado—. Seguramente está haciéndose el donjuán con alguna gata del vecindario mientras tú estás aquí afligida por él.  
Rachel asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Deseaba, con todo su corazón, que así fuera. Otelo era, para ella, más que una mascota; adoraba a esa bola de pelos color  
fuego que había llegado a su vida dentro de una caja de cartón, prolijamente envuelta y adornada con un enorme lazo de color rojo en forma de rosetón. Lo adoraba, porque había  
sabido conquistarla de inmediato con sus maullidos y ronroneos; pero, sobre todo, porque había sido un regalo de su hermano Jackson que había aparecido una tarde con la caja y con  
un aire misterioso. Habían pasado seis meses desde su reaparición, y Otelo fue como una chispa de alegría en medio de tanta tristeza.  
Mercedes le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.  
—No te preocupes, cuando le duela la barriga de hambre, regresara.  
—Sí —respondió apenas. Levantó las piernas y se las rodeó con ambos brazos, apoyó el mentón sobre las rodillas y cerró los ojos. No quería llorar, y apretó los parpados con fuerza.  
—Distraigámonos un poco. —Mercedes tomó el mando a distancia y encendió la televisión. Estaba sintonizado en el canal de las noticias cuando, de pronto, escuchó una voz femenina hablar. Rachel abrió los ojos de inmediato.  
—¡Mira, es la detective Fabray! —exclamó Mercedes y se acomodó mejor en el sofá.  
Rachel continuaba con la mirada fija en la pantalla del televisor.  
La voz grave y profunda de la mujer que había estado esa misma mañana hablando con ella se mezclaba, en ese momento, con la de los insistentes reporteros.  
—Es mucho más guapa en persona, ¿no crees? —preguntó Mercedes.  
Rachel la miró.  
—Es en lo que menos me fijé mientras estuvo aquí —contestó con seriedad. Anhelaba que su amiga quedara satisfecha con su respuesta. Una de las cámaras hizo un primer plano a  
su rostro, e Rachel experimentó un leve estremecimiento al recordar la forma en que aquellos ojos, intensamente color verde, la habían mirado esa mañana.  
—Di lo que quieras, pero a mí me parece guapísima. Además, tiene una voz muy seductora y sexy.  
—Cállate, no me dejas escuchar —dijo tajante antes de que su amiga siguiera enumerando las virtudes de aquella mujer.  
—Detective, ¿tiene alguna pista de quien cometió los crímenes? —preguntó una mujer.  
—¿Cree usted que el Asesino de las Flores atacará de nuevo? —quiso saber otro reportero.  
—Hay preguntas que no puedo responder para no entorpecer nuestra investigación. —La expresión de fastidio desapareció de su rostro—. Esperamos que el asesino no vuelva a  
atacar, estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo para atraparlo. —Hizo una pausa que duró unos cuantos segundos y, entonces, miró directamente a la cámara—. Toda la ayuda  
que podamos recibir será bienvenida. Debemos desterrar a este criminal de las calles de Fresno lo antes posible, no podemos permitir que se cobre la vida de otra víctima inocente.  
Rachel tragó saliva y se movió en su asiento presa de la inquietud. Presentía que cada palabra que Quinn Fabray pronunciaba estaba dirigida especialmente hacia ella.

* * *

—¡Frank, sal de aquí!  
La lengua áspera y húmeda del labrador de más de veinticinco kilogramos le había dejado una mancha pegajosa en la mejilla y en la parte baja de la mandíbula. Intentó apartarlo con  
una sola mano, ya que con la otra sostenía una de las mancuernas de hierro que levantaba cada mañana, no solo para mantenerse en forma, sino para relajarse y olvidarse un poco  
del estrés del trabajo.  
—¡Te lo advierto, pequeño demonio! —Pero sus amenazas no surtieron el efecto deseado; el robusto y mofletudo Sam insistía en que aquella mañana el rostro de Quinn fuera su  
juguete favorito.  
Quinn tomó, entonces, la toalla que descansaba sobre el aparato de pesas y la arrojó lo más lejos posible. Fue a dar al otro lado de la terraza, junto a la puertaventana que daba al  
salón comedor y que, por fortuna, había dejado abierta; de otro modo, el perro se habría estrellado contra ella.  
Lo observó mientras corría en busca de su presa; a pesar de su sobrepeso y sus patas cortas, poseía la velocidad que, seguramente, solo le daban su ímpetu y sus ganas de  
complacer y jugar con su ama.  
Se sentó en la banqueta de cuero negro y dejó la mancuerna en su lugar antes de que Frank regresara a entregarle la toalla. Apoyó los codos sobre las piernas y se pasó ambas  
manos por el cabello. Cerró los ojos en un intento por normalizar su respiración. Se preguntó por qué Frank estaba tardando en regresar con la toalla. Cuando levantó por fin la vista lo  
supo, el pequeño bribón se había quedado dentro de la sala y estaba recostado sobre la toalla o lo que quedaba de ella. Su fuerte mandíbula mordía unos cuantos jirones, mientras  
sus garras tironeaban con fuerza de la tela hacia abajo.  
Quinn no supo si reprenderlo o dejarlo que siguiera entreteniéndose con su nueva adquisición. Se decidió por lo último, al menos, por un rato, se olvidaría de ella.  
Se puso de pie y levanto los brazos por encima de la cabeza y los estiró lo más que pudo. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y los bajó.  
Repetía aquella rutina de ejercicios, al menos, cinco veces a la semana y de alguna manera, le servía de escape de su rutina de trabajo que se iniciaba cada mañana a las ocho. Miró el  
reloj que colgaba en la pared de enfrente, tenía todavía treinta minutos, el tiempo suficiente para pegarse una ducha y desayunar de forma decente. Se secó el sudor de la frente  
con el dorso de la mano y sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.  
Quince minutos después, renovada y oliendo a menta, se preparó un desayuno rápido. Aquella mañana consistía en una buena taza de café y un par de rosquillas que había  
comprado en la mejor pastelería de todo el Tower District, como ella la consideraba.  
Se sentó sobre la mesa y le dio un mordisco a la crujiente masa. No se sorprendió cuando Frank apareció de la nada y se sentó a su lado para mirarlo con ojos de corderito degollado, con la clara intención de obtener lo que quería.  
Quinn sonrió, le arrojo la mitad de una rosquilla y lo observó irse contento a su rincón predilecto para saborearla. Bebió un sorbo de café y, de pronto, como una ráfaga que llega sin  
previo aviso, la imagen de Rachel Berry vino a su mente.  
Habían pasado dos días desde la visita a su casa, y no había tenido noticias suyas. Estaba asustada en ese momento, sus ojos castaños habían reflejado el terror que significaba para  
ella revivir la historia de su secuestro. Habría deseado no necesitarla, poder prescindir de ella y dejarla tranquila, pero no podía. Estaba segura de que ella era la única que podía  
ayudarle a atrapar al asesino. Porque ya no dudaba de que era el mismo que la había secuestrado cuatro años atrás y había acabado con la carrera de su propio padre. Mientras  
terminaba de beberse el café, decidió que, aunque ella no lo llamara ni quisiera saber nada con ella, insistiría en su propósito y lograría convencerla. Sería una tarea difícil, pero no se  
detendría hasta derribar la barrera de temor que le impedía poder recordar. Rachel era una mujer frágil y vulnerable, una mujer a la que cualquier persona querría proteger y cuidar.  
Lo embargó la misma sensación que había experimentado cuando, sin querer, sus brazos se tocaron.

Había algo en ella que le atraía, y no era solo su belleza, era algo que había llegado a percibir detrás de su mirada. Quería volver a verla. Dos necesidades completamente diferentes se debatían dentro de ella. Precisaba a Rachel para resolver el caso, quizá, y  
detener a aquel hombre que tanto daño había hecho. Pero la necesitaba aún más de una manera que todavía no llegaba a comprender, y eso la desconcertaba. Tampoco comprendía por qué no había podido dejar de pensar en ella durante esos dos días. Se dijo a sí misma que solo era porque sospechaba que estaba en peligro y quería protegerla, y de paso, obtener la ayuda que solo ella podía brindarle; pero sus propias cavilaciones al respecto no lograron convencerla por completo.  
Debía verla de nuevo. Tenía que verla. No supo exactamente la razón de su deseo, pero lo único que sí sabía era que la volvería a buscar; y la próxima vez, necesitaría ser más convincente.  
La taza casi se le cayó de las manos cuando la melodía de su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.  
—Fabray—dijo con voz fuerte y clara.  
—¿Estás fuera de la cama, compañera?  
La voz de Marley al otro lado de la línea sonaba demasiado seria.  
—Sí. ¿Qué sucede? —Sabía que eran malas noticias.  
—Ha atacado de nuevo, Quinn. —Se oyó un suspiro.  
Quinn dejó escapar una maldición en voz baja.  
—¿Dónde?  
Tras oír los datos que le pasó su compañera, colgó. Sin perder tiempo, se colocó la cartuchera y se cercioró de que su arma reglamentaria estuviese en su lugar. Buscó su chaqueta de cuero y antes de marcharse saludó a Sam que continuaba destrozando su presa y que apenas le prestó atención.

* * *

Al llegar a la escena del crimen, creyó que vomitaría la rosquilla que había desayunado apenas unos minutos antes. Todo el lugar parecía una copia idéntica de las dos escenas anteriores. Metódico, organizado. El sujeto que buscaban era lo suficientemente calculador y muy seguro de su propio control.

—Se siente poderoso al ejercer su control frente a su víctima, pero obtiene más poder al controlarse a sí mismo —murmuró en voz baja.  
—¿Perdón?  
Marley había llegado un par de minutos antes que su compañero y al entrar al lugar del hecho, le pareció estar frente a un déjà vu.  
—Siente placer por el solo hecho de someterlas a su poder —explicó mientras sacaba un par de guantes de látex y se los colocaba.  
—¿Un sádico sexual?  
Quinn negó rotundamente con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza.  
—No, no hay violación. No es lo que le interesa. —Caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo cubierto con una sábana blanca—. Las víctimas son sagradas para él.  
Marley le lanzó una mirada cargada de incredulidad.  
—¿Sagradas? ¿Por eso las mata? ¡Vamos, Quinn, este tipo es un maniático!  
—No lo subestimes, Marley. —Miró hacia la puerta de entrada—. ¿Por qué no ha llegado Will todavía?  
—He hablado con él hace un momento, el pobre estaba en medio de una autopsia. No tardará en llegar.  
Quinn bajó la tela hasta su cuello y una vez más, la imagen de aquella pobre muchacha le resultó cruelmente familiar.  
—¿Han logrado identificarla?  
—Sí. —Se sacó una libreta del bolsillo de su camisa color verde limón—. Se llamaba Tessa Hodgins, tenía veintitrés años, estudiaba medicina y vivía sola.  
—La misma edad que tenía Rachel cuando fue secuestrada —afirmó.  
Marley asintió.

—Tú que has hablado con ella y la has visto en persona —hizo una pausa—, ¿se parece realmente a las víctimas de este sujeto?  
Quinn observó el rostro pálido de Tessa Hodgins, tan blanco como la sábana que cubría su cuerpo ya sin vida.  
—Sí, tiene su mismo cabello, sus ojos son muy parecidos. —Los ojos abiertos de la joven miraban hacia el cielorraso.  
—Es escalofriante.  
—Sí. —Quinn deslizó la sábana para cerciorarse de que el nudo celta estuviera tatuado debajo de su cintura, pero lo que apareció ante los ojos asombrados de ambos policías fue más perturbador.  
—¡Por Dios! ¡No me digas ahora que este tipo no está loco de remate!  
Marley no le respondió. Sus ojos verdes seguían clavados en el vientre de la muchacha muerta. Un nombre había sido tallado, de manera cruel, sobre su ombligo. Sintió que se le helaba la sangre al leer lo que aquel hombre había escrito. Letras, garabatos perfectamente legibles en letra de imprenta. «Barbra.» Repitió el nombre en su cabeza decenas de veces para convencerse de que no era una alucinación.  
— ¿Qué crees que ha usado para hacer eso? —preguntó Quinn mientras observaba a su compañera, que estaba absorto mirando el cadáver.  
—No lo sé; sabremos más cuando Will realice la autopsia.  
—He escuchado que alguien mencionaba mi humilde nombre. —Will Thorn irrumpió en la habitación con su habitual maletín.  
Marley se puso de pie y le sonrió apenas.  
—Tienes trabajo, Will —le anunció y devolvió la libreta a su lugar.  
— ¿Otra más, verdad?  
Ambos asintieron al unísono.  
—Hay algo diferente esta vez, Will. —Quinn le mostró el mensaje que el asesino había dejado en el cuerpo de su tercera víctima.  
— ¡Cielos! —Will abrió su maletín y después de calzarse los guantes tocó los surcos rojos que había dejado la incisión en la piel de Tessa Hodgins—. El corte es casi simétrico, parece estar hecho con una especie de daga pequeña o un bisturí —indicó.  
—Marley, dile al fotógrafo que venga a sacar las fotos antes de mover el cuerpo.  
—Enseguida, Fabray.  
Se dispuso a abandonar la habitación cuando algo llamó poderosamente su atención, junto a la ventana, algo blanco relucía bajo los rayos de sol que se filtraban por el cristal. Caminó  
hasta el lugar y se agachó para observar mejor. Lo reconoció de inmediato: era maquillaje en polvo; alguien lo había pisado y se había impregnado en la alfombra. Se levantó y caminó  
hacia el tocador de la víctima. Como había imaginado, la polvera no estaba. Se inclinó, había más polvo en aquel lugar; echó un vistazo debajo del armario y encontró la polvera abierta  
y casi vacía. La levantó y la sujetó con cuidado.  
—Quinn, ven aquí.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
— ¡No te lo vas a creer! —Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro.  
Lo llevó hasta donde había encontrado la huella parcial cerca de la ventana.  
Quinn no quería ilusionarse demasiado; la huella de calzado que el polvo había desvelado solo era parcial, y tal vez pertenecía a la víctima.  
—Busca al fotógrafo, y que luego hagan un molde de la huella —le indicó. Marley asintió.

—Quizá tengamos suerte, y haya cometido el primer error —auguró.  
—Esperemos que sea así; por el momento, no podemos adelantarnos.  
Marley fue en busca del fotógrafo, y Quinn regresó junto a Will.  
—Esto es completamente nuevo, Quinn. La primera vez que deja un mensaje —le comentó el forense.  
—Lo sé. —Se pasó la mano por la nuca y trató de relajarse con una respiración profunda, pero no le sirvió de nada—. ¿Cuánto hace que murió?  
—El rigor mortis ha alcanzado ya su máxima rigidez —indicó mientras movía el cuerpo—.Lleva muerta entre seis y doce horas; sabré más cuando tome la temperatura de su hígado. La incisión fue post mortem, no hay rastros de sangre.  
Quinn lo observó mientras sacaba un largo termómetro del maletín y lo colocaba en el costado derecho de la víctima.  
—La temperatura apenas alcanza los trece grados centígrados. —Quitó el termómetro—. Eso nos da un parámetro más exacto: diez horas.  
Quinn miró su reloj de pulsera.  
—Significa que murió a las diez y media de la noche, aproximadamente.  
—Exacto.  
El fotógrafo forense y uno de los peritos llegaron. Tras tomar algunas fotografías del cuerpo y de la escena del crimen, el fotógrafo se marchó, no sin antes avisar a Quinn de que su  
compañera había salido de la casa para interrogar a los vecinos.  
—Debe de ser abrumador para ella cada vez que se enfrenta a una escena como esta —comentó Will mientras extraía unos tubos de plástico de uno de los tantos compartimientos  
de su maletín de trabajo.  
—Creo que, sencillamente, está acostumbrada —repuso Quinn mientras observaba cómo el perito volcaba el yeso sobre la huella.  
— ¿Lo crees de verdad? No considero que alguien pueda acostumbrarse a la muerte una y otra vez, y salir indemne después.  
— ¿Y lo dices tú?  
Will asintió mientras levantaba las cejas.

—Parece ilógico, pero es así, llevo más de siete años haciendo esto y creía que, con el tiempo, me acostumbraría. Por supuesto que me he habituado a los cadáveres, porque convivo con ellos —sonrió—, ya sé que «convivir» no es el término adecuado, pero paso la mitad del día entre ellos. Solo que es a esto a lo que nunca podré adaptarme —señalo el cuerpo inerte de Tessa Hodgins— personas inocentes que caen en las manos equivocadas y terminan siendo asesinadas de manera demasiado cruel.  
Quinn le sonrió con comprensión. Entendía a lo que se refería, ella podía fingir que no lo afectaba pero era inútil hacerlo. Había elegido ser policía no solo para complacer a su padre,  
sino porque creía en lo que hacía. Proteger y salvaguardar la vida de las personas era lo que siempre había considerado su principal regla a seguir, aunque en la academia no le habían  
enseñado qué hacer con el resentimiento y la impotencia que lo aturdía cada vez que era testigo de una escena grotesca como aquella.

—Estrangulada como las demás muchachas —afirmó Will.  
—Sí. —Los ojos verdes se desviaron otra vez hacia el vientre de la muchacha.  
— ¿Quién será «Barbra»? —preguntó Will y se rascó la barbilla. No tardó en llegar a una conclusión—. ¿Es ella, verdad? ¿La mujer a la que intenta representar a través de sus crímenes?  
Quinn lo miró y no pronunció palabra. En aquel momento, Will comprendió que su silencio encerraba un «sí» como única respuesta.

* * *

Estaba de nuevo en aquella sala después de dos días. Esta vez esperaba obtener una respuesta más positiva de su dueña. Sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosos sobre una de sus  
rodillas, y todavía ni siquiera había tocado la taza de café que le había ofrecido Mercedes.  
«Rachel bajará en un momento», le había dicho antes de desaparecer por las escaleras que supuso llevarían a su habitación. Habían pasado ya más de veinte minutos, y su paciencia estaba a punto de ceder.  
No se marcharía sin hablar con ella; si lo que pretendía Rachel Berry era lograr que se cansara de esperarla y se marchase, estaba muy equivocada. Estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario.  
Cinco minutos después, la vio bajar las escaleras con lentitud. Llevaba unos vaqueros bastante holgados y una blusa blanca que dejaba por completo al descubierto sus hombros.

Quinn se puso de pie y extendió su mano, pero ella rechazó cualquier contacto y se sentó en el sofá de una plaza y quedó frente a ella.  
—No creí que volvería —le dijo tajante mientras observaba una carpeta que ella llevaba consigo. Quinn volvió a sentarse y cuando la miró, le sonrió. Pero la actitud fría y distante de Rachel le borró la sonrisa de la cara.  
—Era necesario hacerlo, Rachel.  
Le molestaba que la llamara por su nombre de pila; prefería que la llamara «señorita Berry», pero no le dijo nada. Se veía claramente extenuada. Unos surcos se dibujaban debajo de sus ojos, el nudo de su corbata de seda estaba casi deshecho y la camisa color beige, que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta, arrugada. Apartó de inmediato la mirada cuando ella descubrió el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida. Juntó ambas manos sobre su regazo. Aquella mujer solo lograba que ella se sintiera inquieta.  
—Le dije que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarla. —Intentó sonar calmada y segura de lo que decía.  
—Tal vez esto logre hacerle cambiar de opinión. —Colocó la carpeta que había llevado sobre la mesa.  
— ¿Qué es esto?  
—Descúbralo usted misma.  
Rachel posó su mirada en la carpeta de cartón oscuro que el detective señalaba. Dudó un  
instante sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta de parte de Quinn, supo que abrir esa carpeta era lo único que podría sacarla de su confusión.  
Levantó la solapa y la cerró de inmediato.

— ¡Por Dios! —Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—. ¿Qué pretende al mostrarme esto?  
—Que conozca la realidad. Es lo único que pretendo de usted —le dijo con seriedad. Podría haberle dicho que también esperaba un poco de comprensión y buena voluntad de su parte, pero se lo aclararía en otro momento.  
Rachel trató de ponerse de pie, pero ella fue más rápido y la sujetó de la muñeca.  
—¡Suélteme! —le rogó.  
Quinn no la soltó; por el contrario, la obligó a sentarse nuevamente, pero Rachel se apartó cuando ella se acomodó a su lado.  
—Es usted la que me obliga a ser grosera y comportarme de este modo —le dijo para justificar su actitud impulsiva.  
—¡No puede obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero! —le gritó y lo miró directamente a los ojos.  
¿Cómo haría para convencerla de que sólo quería protegerla y no dañarla?  
La soltó lentamente, pero no podía dejar de contemplarla. Aun con el temor y la rabia reflejados en sus pupilas, aquellos ojos castaños parecían haber lanzado un hechizo en su contra, y no estaba segura de querer romperlo.  
Después del silencio y la tensión, por fin Quinn le habló.  
—Lo siento, debería haber sido menos ruda con usted, Rachel.  
Rachel se enderezó en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos, como si con aquel gesto pudiera  
defenderse de aquella mujer y de lo que pretendía con ella.  
—Quiero que entienda que si he regresado a verla es porque las cosas han cambiado. —Hizo una pausa para respirar hondo—. Ha vuelto a atacar. —Observó que ella entraba en estado de alerta—. Esta vez nos ha dejado un mensaje.  
—¿Un mensaje? —El ceño fruncido le daba el aspecto de una mujer capaz de sobreponerse a sus miedos, pero Quinn sabía cuán frágil era en realidad.  
—Es mejor que lo vea por usted misma. —Tomó la carpeta y buscó entre las fotografías tomadas al cuerpo sin vida de Tessa Hodgins.  
—Creo que ya he visto lo suficiente —le dijo. Sintió náuseas de solo pensar en las imágenes que había visto segundos antes, sabía que tardaría en borrarlas de su mente.  
Quinn encontró la foto que quería que ella observara y cubrió la mitad con uno de los papeles metidos en la carpeta; no era necesario enfrentarla de nuevo con la imagen del rostro de la muchacha muerta.  
Rachel lo miró, mientras ella hacía el esfuerzo por cubrir la parte más horrible de la foto y la acercaba hacia ella. Antes de descubrir lo que ella insistía tanto en mostrarle, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y logró tranquilizarse, aunque sin conocer la razón de aquella repentina calma.  
Leer lo que estaba escrito en el cuerpo de aquella mujer fue devastador para ella.

Experimentó una fuerte presión en la cabeza y creyó que le estallaría en cualquier momento.  
—Rachel, ¿se siente bien? —Quinn guardó la fotografía y, sin dudarlo, la tomó de la mano.  
Inconscientemente, ella la apretó con fuerza. La mano de Quinn estaba tibia, mientras que la de Rachel estaba tan fría como un témpano de hielo.  
—Me duele la cabeza —susurró y cerró los ojos.  
— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —Se sentía tan impotente.  
—Nada, ya se me pasará. —Se recostó en su lugar y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía en la mano de Quinn. Con un movimiento rápido, la quitó y se la llevó al pecho—. No puedo creerlo.  
—Ahora más que nunca, estoy convencido de que estos crímenes tienen que ver con usted.

—Apretó la mandíbula—. Le ha dejado un mensaje.  
Ella volvió a mirarlo y sus ojos estaban húmedos. A Quinn se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
—Comprendo lo difícil y traumático que puede resultar todo esto para usted, pero si no nos ayuda, tal vez, nunca lo atrapemos —le aseguró—. Es un sujeto bastante inteligente y organizado, no deja huellas en las escenas de los crímenes y entra en las casas de sus víctimas sin despertar la mínima sospecha.  
—Pero yo no recuerdo nada de él —dijo a punto de llorar—. ¿Cómo puedo serle de utilidad si ni siquiera sé lo que me pasó durante los tres meses que estuve desaparecida?  
—Solo le pido que acepte colaborar en el caso. —Reprimió ella impulso de apretar nuevamente su mano al ver que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla—. Iremos despacio y si es necesario, recurriremos a alguna terapia alternativa para hacerle recordar.  
Rachel lo miró aturdida.  
\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?  
—He estado indagando y hay buenas probabilidades de que, si se somete a la hipnosis, pueda recuperar su memoria —explicó.  
Ella no pronunció palabra durante un rato. No era la primera vez que alguien le mencionaba la idea de hipnotizarla para recuperar sus recuerdos. Y como aquella primera vez, no estaba tan segura de que eso fuera, en realidad, lo que quería hacer. Era terrible convivir, día a día, con la incertidumbre de no recordar lo que había sucedido en esos tres meses, pero sería más terrible aún descubrir qué había ocurrido realmente con ella durante su cautiverio.  
—No lo sé —respondió, por fin.  
—Piénselo, sería de mucha ayuda —le dijo. Sentía, por fin, que la barrera que se había creado entre ambos comenzaba a desmoronarse poco a poco.  
—Barbra —dijo ella de repente.  
— ¿Le trae algún recuerdo ese nombre?  
Rachel movió la cabeza.  
—No, nunca nadie me ha llamado así. —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Al menos, que yo sepa.  
—Parece que, al menos, una persona sí la llamaba de esa manera —sentenció Quinn.  
Rachel sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda.  
—Es extraño.  
— ¿El qué? —Quinn enarcó las cejas.  
—Como le he dicho, nadie me llama así; sin embargo, siento que estoy familiarizada con ese nombre.  
—Tal vez es un recuerdo que pugna por salir de su mente —adujo ella.  
—No, ni siquiera es eso, es solo… una sensación. —Quería que comprendiera lo que trataba de explicarle, pero estaba habituada a que la gente se quedara mirándola cada vez que decía algo como aquello. Después de su secuestro, era común despertarse con la sensación de vivir algo ya vivido, o escuchar una melodía por primera vez y tararearla de principio a fin.

Eran sensaciones que la sorprendían de improviso; cualquier cosa podía despertarlas: un perfume, una canción, una imagen. Pero nunca conseguía nada más y cuando se esforzaba por recordar, lo único que obtenía era un terrible dolor de cabeza.  
—Entiendo —respondió ella. Pero Rachel sabía que, en realidad, no era así.  
Rachel se enjugó las lágrimas con la mano y volvió a clavar sus ojos castaños en Quinn. Aquella mujer esperaba una respuesta de su parte y aunque estaba segura de que se arrepentiría toda la vida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no dudó cuando le dijo que aceptaba ayudarla.  
Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro angelical de Quinn Fabray.  
— Sabía que tarde o temprano me diría que sí.  
— ¿Es confianza en sí misma o pura arrogancia? —preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.  
—Soy la clase de persona que, cuando se empeña en conseguir algo, hace lo imposible por lograr sus objetivos.  
—Lo tendré en cuenta, detective.  
—Por favor, llámeme Quinn; después de todo, de ahora en adelante, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.  
Rachel esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Las palabras del detective quedaron rondando en su mente mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta. «Pasar mucho tiempo juntos.» No sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, pero esperaba que ella no la presionara demasiado. Se conocía y sabía que no podía desenvolverse bien bajo la presión de los demás.  
Antes de marcharse, Quinn se volvió y la observó.  
—Buscaré al mejor especialista en hipnosis del país si es necesario —le aseguró.  
Por un instante, Rachel tuvo miedo de su convicción, sobre todo, porque la de ella distaba mucho de la de Quinn.  
— ¿Puedo pedirle algo?  
—Lo que sea.  
—No corra; necesito tiempo para habituarme a la idea.  
Quinn lanzó un suspiro.  
—Tiempo, lamentablemente, es lo que no tenemos, Rachel.  
Ella asintió sin decir nada. Ella extendió la mano para despedirse y cuando sus manos  
volvieron a unirse, ninguno de las dos estuvo ajena a la corriente de calor que las envolvió.  
—Seguimos en contacto —dijo ella sin soltarla todavía.  
—Tengo su tarjeta —respondió Rachel.  
Sus manos se separaron, pero la sensación que ambas habían compartido permaneció en el aire mucho más tiempo.

No percibieron su presencia; tampoco se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observadas.

Rachel se despertó tarde a la mañana siguiente, era su día libre y le gustaba quedarse retozando en la cama durante un buen rato. Extrañaba a su compañero de aventuras, y su semblante se nubló al observar que Otelo no estaba durmiendo a sus pies hechos un ovillo, como cada mañana. Habían pasado tres días desde su desaparición y nadie parecía haberlo visto. Ella y Mercedes habían pegado carteles dentro del complejo de viviendas y también en la zona aledaña. Pero nadie había llamado para dar ningún dato, aun con la recompensa de quinientos dólares que ofrecía.  
No le había mencionado nada a Jackson todavía y agradecía que él continuara fuera de Fresno supervisando la construcción de una escuela en Easton, porque sabía que lamentaría tanto como ella la desaparición de Otelo.  
Se levantó de la cama y observó que el día había amanecido con un sol espléndido y que, a esa hora de la mañana, ya comenzaba a hacer calor. Abrió las cortinas de par en par y dejó que los rayos de sol inundaran la habitación. Estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza, exhaló e inspiró un par de veces y Quinn Fabray se apoderó de sus pensamientos. Eso la pilló por sorpresa.  
Había insistido y finalmente la había convencido. Estaba segura de que con su persuasión, podría conseguir muchas cosas en la vida.  
— ¿En qué piensas? —Mercedes entró a la habitación. Cargaba una bandeja con una taza de café, un par de croissant y un enorme vaso de zumo de pomelo.  
— ¿Todo eso es para mí?  
—Depende.  
— ¿De qué? —Rachel intentó a quitarle la bandeja a su amiga, pero Mercedes la apartó a un lado.  
—De que me digas en qué o en quién estabas pensando cuando he entrado.  
—En nadie —soltó enseguida Rachel.  
— ¡Ah! Entonces estabas pensando en alguien y no en alguna cosa. —Mercedes entrecerró los ojos.  
Rachel intentó arrebatarle la bandeja una vez más, pero fue inútil.  
— ¿Qué diferencia hay?  
—Mucha. —Finalmente le entregó la bandeja y se sentó a su lado en la cama—. Apuesto a que no me va a costar mucho adivinarlo.  
Rachel se encogió de hombros.  
—¿Es la detective sexy, verdad?  
Ella se metió un trozo de croissant en la boca para no responderle.  
—Tu silencio es bastante elocuente, amiga.  
Rachel tragó la crujiente masa y la miró.

—¡No he dicho nada porque no podía hablar! ¡Estaba comiendo!  
—Tú di lo que quieras, pero sé que no me equivoco. —Entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo—.Ha venido a verte tan solo un par de veces y sin embargo sé que te ha impactado.  
Rachel frunció el ceño y sonrió nerviosa.

—Estás equivocada. —Miró su reloj—. Son más de las diez, ¿no llegas tarde a la oficina?  
—Si piensas que vas a evadir hablar del tema, te advierto que no lo vas a lograr. —Se puso de pie e hizo un ademán con los brazos—. ¡No me niegues la posibilidad de ilusionarme con la idea de que, por fin, te gusta una persona después de no sé cuánto tiempo!  
—Lamentaré decepcionarte, entonces —respondió.  
—Será mejor que continuemos con esta charla luego, si no me voy, mi jefe me va a matar.  
Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.  
— ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! —Mercedes le gritó desde las escaleras—. ¡Ha llegado un paquete para ti, lo he dejado en la mesita de la sala!  
— ¡Está bien! —respondió Rachel.  
Se terminó el desayuno y como la curiosidad era más urgente que su ducha matinal, bajó hasta la sala para buscar el paquete que le habían enviado. Seguramente era algún obsequio que le mandaba su hermano. Desde lo de su secuestro vivía consintiéndola y debía reconocer que le agradaba sentirse mimada por él. Jackson era su única familia y siempre habían estado muy unidos, en especial después de quedarse solos cuando eran ambos adolescentes.  
Bajó corriendo las escaleras y la vio de inmediato. Una enorme caja cuadrada forrada en papel celofán color rojo. Se acercó y buscó alguna tarjeta, pero no la halló. Pensó que la encontraría dentro, rompió el envoltorio y lo arrojó al suelo. Parecía una niña que ansiaba abrir su regalo la mañana de Navidad, hasta sonreía como una. Pero esa sonrisa se congeló cuando quitó la tapa y descubrió, por fin, lo que se escondía en el interior de la caja.  
Sus gritos de espanto retumbaron en el silencio de aquella soleada mañana de verano.

* * *

Heyyy , que suspenso ¿no? :O Jajaja

La verdad aun no sé a quién poner como el "loco secuestrador", por favor síganme dando sus opiniones porque después podría poner a alguien que a la mayoría no le gustara.

Gracias por sus reviews.

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

Ni esta historia ni los personajes de Glee me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 6

Recostado en su cama dio mil vueltas aquella mañana. Apenas había logrado pegar ojo en toda la noche. La excitación y la adrenalina que corrían por su cuerpo se lo habían impedido.  
Se había habituado a que el vértigo fluyera por sus venas y encendiera su sangre hasta el punto incluso de quemarse con ella.  
Era una sensación que lo acompañaba desde hacía tanto tiempo que no podía recordar cuándo había comenzado con exactitud. Tal vez todo había empezado aquella noche de verano cuando, por fin, se había decidido a dar el siguiente paso: el gran paso.  
Esbozó una sonrisa de complacencia, y el sol que entraba a través de la ventana iluminó su rostro y le hizo parecer más perverso aún.  
Recordaba el día que la había visto por primera vez. Ese día nunca se lo podría quitar de la cabeza. Había sido para él como descubrir un mundo nuevo, un mundo que le había sido negado con crueldad. Era preciosa; con su larga cabellera castaña recogida en una trenza y su andar deliciosamente femenino había logrado captar su atención desde el primer momento. Adoraba escuchar su risa cuando pasaba por el pasillo de la universidad junto a sus amigas. Se conformaba con eso, lo poco que obtenía de ella había sido suficiente al comienzo. La admiraba, la amaba en secreto, como si hacerlo fuese un pecado. Ella ni siquiera lo miraba, jamás le había prestado atención; sin embargo, él sabía que ella le pertenecía.

De un modo diferente, sagrado, le había sido asignada para convertirse en el amor de su vida. Era una diosa de carne y hueso, tan cercana y al alcance de la mano, y al mismo tiempo, parecía pertenecer a otro mundo; un mundo donde él no tenía cabida, porque simplemente, ella desconocía su existencia.  
Había ensayado muchas veces encerrado en su cuarto la manera de acercarse a ella y hablarle de los sentimientos que despertaba en él, pero sus intenciones de hacerlo quedaban siempre en vanos intentos. Tenía miedo, miedo de hacer el ridículo ante ella y de obtener solo su rechazo. Prefirió seguir amándola y admirándola en secreto desde la oscuridad, un lugar en donde se sentía cómodo y a salvó.  
Pero un día todo eso cambió. Supo que todo había cambiado cuando la vio abrazada a uno de los jugadores del equipo de baloncesto de la universidad. Podía sentir cómo se le desgarraba el corazón en pedazos mientras la veía sonreír entre los brazos del otro. Esa risa que debía estar destinada solo para él y nadie más. Eran una de las parejas más populares de todo el campus y él debía ser testigo de cómo le estaba siendo arrebatada la mujer que había nacido para convertirse, un día, en su eterna compañera. Quería compartir el resto de la vida con ella, tenerla a su lado, cuidarla y amarla como nadie más lo haría. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y ningún deportista engreído detendría la rueda del destino que había comenzado a rodar el mismo instante en que sus caminos se cruzaron por primera vez.  
Sintió rabia, celos, un anhelo incontrolable de apartarla, no solo de quien se la estaba robando, sino de todo el mundo también. Aborrecía que otro estuviera disfrutando con lo que le pertenecía solo a él.  
Entonces decidió dar finalmente ese gran paso que una y mil veces había imaginado en su cabeza, noche tras noche, tumbado en su cama. Se había visto tantas veces hacerlo que sería la cosa más sencilla del mundo.  
Era una noche calurosa y esperaba verla salir de la biblioteca, como cada jueves, y observarla bajar los ocho escalones que conducían a la calle con el garbo que la caracterizaba. Había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado; iba sola y la parada de autobuses estaba desierta. Él seguía contemplándola mientras ella hojeaba uno de los libros que sostenía en los brazos.

Recordaba con exactitud lo que llevaba puesto. Tenía un vestido de algodón color rosa viejo que caía suelto sobre su cuerpo y le llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas. Si aspiraba con fuerza pasta podía percibir el aroma a gardenias que despedían sus cabellos. Parecía llevar su olor impregnado todavía, a pesar de haber pasado ya cuatro años desde aquella noche en que sus sueños se habían convertido finalmente en realidad.  
Una mueca de fastidio surcó su rostro. Por un momento había creído que todo su plan se vendría abajo cuando el jugador de baloncesto apareció y le ofreció llevarla hasta su casa. El mismo sudor frío que le provocó aquella inesperada aparición le volvió a recorrer la espalda. No podía arrebatársela de nuevo, ella debía marcharse de aquel lugar solo con él. El «no» que ella repitió categóricamente un par de veces fue un sonido dulce que resonó en sus oídos. Se sintió regocijado, pleno de nuevas esperanzas cuando lo vio marcharse en su coche. Lo había rechazado, tal vez había comprendido por fin, que no era a él a quien estaba destinada, que había alguien más a quien entregarle su corazón, alguien que había esperado por ella desde siempre. Alguien que le demostraría el verdadero significado del amor y de vivir eternamente junto al ser que se ama.  
Se sentó en la cama, su corazón había comenzado a latir más fuerte. Recordar el instante en que por primera vez la había tenido entre sus brazos siempre era devastador y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Después de internarse con ella entre los arbustos del parque desde donde la había estado espiando, la apoyó con cuidado sobre la hierba mojada por el rocío y le cogió las manos. Estaba dormida y respiraba lentamente, el olor a gardenias de su cabello se mezclaba con el hedor del cloroformo. Le acomodó la trenza sobre el pecho y le acarició la mejilla. Su piel era tan suave como la había soñado. Ella era exactamente como la había imaginado, hermosa, sublime, mágica, pero tan real como la vida misma.  
Destinada por siempre a él.

* * *

Trató de llegar lo más rápido posible, pero el tráfico de Fresno parecía haberse vuelto en su contra aquella mañana. Había recibido la llamada de Rachel quince minutos antes y se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta al escucharla llorar horrorizada a través del teléfono. No había podido decirle mucho, pero entre el llanto descontrolado y el estado de shock, lo único que había llegado a entender era que alguien había muerto.

Cuando el amontonamiento de coches comenzó a disiparse apretó el acelerador. Segundos después escuchó las sirenas de un coche patrulla que iba detrás de ella. Con el ánimo encrespado se detuvo junto a la acera y lanzo una maldición mientras el oficial se acercaba.

— ¿Sabe que en esta zona no puede ir a más de ochenta kilómetros por hora? 

Quinn no podía perder tiempo. Sacó la placa de su chaqueta y se la mostró. 

—Soy detective y estoy en medio de un caso de asesinato —le dijo y justificó así la alta velocidad.

El oficial se agachó para observar la identificación y después de quitarse las gafas de sol le extendió, de todos modos, la multa.

—Envíela a la División de Crímenes Violentos —le indicó y antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, volvió a poner el pie en el acelerador y se marchó a toda velocidad.

Lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era recibir una multa por sobrepasar los límites de velocidad en una zona residencial; ya se encargarían en el departamento de que ella la pagara. Lo primordial era Rachel; verla y saber lo que había sucedido. Un temor profundo lo embargó, el temor de que esté en peligro y no poder hacer nada para salvarla. Si alguien de su círculo íntimo había sido asesinado solo podía significar una cosa: el asesino estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Y si estaba cerca, no tardaría en llegar hasta ella. No lo permitiría, nadie le haría daño, ya había sufrido demasiado y si dependía de ella , no volvería a sufrir una vez más.

La gran reja que flanqueaba la entrada al vasto complejo de máxima seguridad, conocido como Pacific View, se estaba cerrando tras haberle permitido el paso a una camioneta. Quinn apretó con más fuerza el acelerador y logró colarse antes de que la reja de hierro forjado se volviese a cerrar. Observó la caseta del vigilante y lo saludó con la mano. Ya lo conocía de las dos ocasiones en las que había estado allí, de otro modo, ya lo tendría detrás de ella con el objeto de detenerlo.

La camioneta seguía delante de ella y parecía tomar su mismo rumbo. Lo comprobó cuando se detuvo frente al jardín de Rachel y un hombre alto vestido con vaqueros y camisa de leñador se bajó y caminó a toda prisa hasta la casa.

La puerta principal se abrió antes de que el hombre alcanzara el porche. Rachel salió corriendo y se arrojó a sus brazos mientras lloraba desesperada.

Quinn los observó detenidamente y dudó por un instante si debía aproximarse o esperar. Seguían abrazados; desde donde estaba podía distinguir cómo las manos delgadas de Rachel se aferraban con fuerza a la espalda del hombre mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y le besaba la cabeza una y otra vez.

Experimentó una punzada de celos, una absurda sensación que no tenía explicación. Por un momento, se imaginó a sí misma en el lugar de aquel hombre y el hormigueo que le recorrió las entrañas provocó que se moviera impaciente en el asiento. Una inquietud que aumentó cuando Rachel notó su presencia y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Sus dedos se crisparon alrededor del volante, luego, lanzó un suspiro, abrió la portezuela del Mustang y se bajó. A medida que se acercaba el hormigueo aumentaba y se convirtió en tensión cuando estuvo frente a ellos.

—Señorita Berry —saludó.

El hombre se giró impetuoso y lo observó minuciosamente con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Usted sabe el verdadero apellido de Rachel? —pregunto atónito.

Quinn estaba a punto de responder, pero Rachel se le adelantó.

—Jackson, es la detective Fabray. Yo misma la he llamado —dijo algo más calmada.

— ¿Fabray? —El asombro parecía haber aumentado.

—Sí, Jack, es hijo del teniente Fabray.

Quinn extendió la mano para presentarse formalmente ante el hombre que segundos antes abrazaba y consolaba a Rachel con tanta ternura.

—Quinn Fabray.

El semblante rudo en el rostro de Jackson cambió hasta desvanecerse casi por completo.

—Mi nombre es Jackson Berry, y soy el hermano de Rachel —anunció.

Quinn sintió alivio al oír la palabra «hermano». Sus músculos se relajaron y pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Es usted su hermano? —preguntó, como si necesitara que se lo volviera a confirmar.

—Sí, su hermano mayor.

—Antes de llamarlo a usted, he llamado a Jackson—dijo Rachel aferrada todavía al brazo de su hermano.

—Ha hecho bien —le respondió. Esperaba no estar causando la impresión incorrecta, se sentía increíblemente torpe por haber pensado lo que no era y luego, al descubrir la verdad, haber experimentado un alivio casi irracional—. ¿Qué ha sucedido? —Necesitaba con urgencia meterse en su rol de detective antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo.

—Es… es Otelo —respondió Rachel, mientras escondía otra vez la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

—Es su gato —explicó Jackson rápidamente—. Desapareció hace tres días y esta mañana algún maniático le ha enviado su cabeza envuelta en una manta como obsequio.

Quinn la miró pero ella seguía abrazada a su hermano con el rostro vuelto.

—Será mejor que entremos —indicó ella.

—No quiero. —La voz de Rachel era apenas un susurro.

—Entraremos por la cocina y te prepararé una tila. —Jackson la tomó del rostro y depositó un beso breve en su frente.

—Será lo mejor —convino Quinn sin apartar la mirada—. Yo iré a revisar mientras llegan los peritos y los refuerzos que he pedido.

Jackson asintió y se llevó a Rachel hacia la parte lateral de la casa. Quinn entró en la casa pero por la puerta principal. Antes de acceder a la sala se colocó los guantes de látex y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba el paquete. La tapa estaba tirada en el suelo, justo delante de la mesa. Una especie de manta de color azul asomaba a través de los bordes de la caja. Una masa de pelos y sangre descansaba en su interior. Los ojos verdes del gato estaban abiertos y por completo opacos. El hocico estaba un poco torcido y se podían ver sus colmillos blancos relucir en medio de la sangre que ya se había oxidado y le daba un aspecto más espantoso todavía al pobre animal. Sabía que no podía mover nada, entonces, se arrodilló y observó la tapa de cartón con cuidado. No había nada escrito en ella; echó un vistazo alrededor en busca de alguna tarjeta, un mensaje, pero no lo halló.

Tampoco le hacía falta, sabía perfectamente quién había sido el autor de aquel acto tan atroz.

—¡Vaya, nunca habría creído que llegaría a ver ese ángulo de ti! —exclamó Marley al entrar en la sala y ver a su compañera arrodillado con los codos apoyados sobre el suelo y con el trasero hacia arriba.

Quinn se levantó de inmediato y se acomodó los pantalones.

—¡Y todavía no has visto lo mejor! —le respondió ella para seguirle el juego. Se arrepintió enseguida, cuando vio aparecer a Rachel en la puerta de la cocina. No quería que pensara que estaba bromeando en un momento tan doloroso para ella.

Jackson la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta el sofá.

—Habría sido mejor que se quedara en la cocina, Rachel —le dijo.

—No, no puedo permanecer ajena a todo esto —respondió e intentó recobrar un poco la compostura.  
Observó por un instante a la mujer que estaba junto al detective y con la que parecía compartir cierta intimidad.

Quinn se apresuró a hacer las presentaciones pertinentes y cuando el perito forense llegó al lugar, le salió al encuentro y dejó a Marley con los hermanos.

—Señorita Berry, ¿ha sido usted misma quien ha recogido el paquete? —preguntó Marley y así dio comienzo a su interrogatorio.  
Rachel sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no. Esta mañana, antes de irse a su trabajo, Mercedes me ha dicho que había llegado un paquete.

—Tendremos que hablar con ella.

—Mercedes trabaja hasta la tarde, es asistente del Editor en Jefe del Fresno Bee —le informó Rachel.

—La caja no tiene ninguna tarjeta, tampoco nada que indique que haya sido enviada por alguna tienda de regalos —dijo Marley pensativa.

Jackson Berry frunció el ceño.

—¿Está tratando de decir que la han traído hasta aquí personalmente?

Rachel no pudo evitar alarmarse mientras esperaba la respuesta de la detective.

—No lo sabemos; no hasta que hablemos con la señorita…

—Jones, el apellido de Mercedes es Jones—respondió Jackson , tan consternado como su hermana.

—Sabremos más cuando el perito termine su trabajo —les anunció con seriedad.

Los tres lanzaron una mirada al hombre que había llegado minutos antes y que continuaba hablando con Quinn Fabray mientras revisaba con cuidado el paquete que contenía la cabeza del pobre Otelo. Lo vieron asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza y acercarse luego a ellos.

Se paró junto a su compañera y miró a Rachel, que recostaba la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

—Señorita Berry, el perito se llevará la caja con los restos de… —hizo memoria para recordar el nombre del gato—… de Otelo.

Ella asintió en silencio.

—Quinn, deberíamos hablar con la señorita Jones, ha sido ella quien ha recogido el paquete —anunció Marley y se volvió hacia ella.

—Está bien.

—Será mejor que vayamos cuanto antes.

Quinn volvió a asentir, pero algo le impedía moverse y marcharse de aquella casa. Rachel estaba en peligro y su temor más grande era que ella fuera la próxima víctima.

—Rachel, ¿podríamos hablar un momento a solas?

Detrás del dolor que reflejaban sus ojos castaños, Quinn percibió asombro. No fue la única. Marley frunció el ceño, intrigada por el extraño pedido que había hecho su compañero.

—Podemos hablar en la cocina —respondió ella y se puso de pie.

—Perfecto.

La siguió a muy corta distancia y, de forma inconsciente, respiró hondo para beber el aroma que despedía su piel, una mezcla floral absolutamente embriagadora. Rachel le dio paso  
y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar conmigo en privado?

Quinn se pasó la mano por la cabeza antes de clavar sus ojos verde avellanas en los de ella.

—Señorita Berry, Rachel —comenzó a decir—, lo que ha sucedido esta mañana ha sido, en verdad, espantoso para usted y antes que nada, quería decirle que lo siento mucho.

—Gracias.

—No sabemos aún si esto tiene que ver con el asesinato de las tres chicas, pero debemos considerar seriamente la posibilidad de que sea así.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos para evitar que el temblor se hiciera más fuerte.

—Pero ¿usted está segura de que es él?

Quinn solo pudo asentir; no le mentiría, no cuando su vida era la que estaba en juego.

— ¿Y también está segura de que es solo cuestión de tiempo que venga a por mí? —Rachel pronunciaba aquellas palabras como si se estuviera refiriendo a otra persona, como si así lograse apartar el peligro que comenzaba a cernirse en torno a ella.

—Es muy probable, sobre todo si se trata del hombre que la secuestró hace cuatro años —alegó mientras se acercaba.

Apoyó su mano en el brazo de Rachel que seguía contra su pecho.

—Debería considerar la posibilidad de mudarse de aquí —le dijo con suavidad.

Ella se quedó un instante observando la mano que rozaba su brazo. Sin poder explicarlo aquel gesto había logrado que su temblor desapareciera casi por completo.

—No.

Su respuesta sonó cortante, como si estuviera segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Pero…

Levantó la mirada y trató de mostrarse serena.

—De ningún modo voy a permitir que ese maniático me obligue a abandonar mi hogar, hacer eso sería demostrarle que está logrando su objetivo y no estoy dispuesta a seguir su juego.

Quinn siempre había admirado el valor en una mujer pero aunque Rachel quisiera aparentar entereza, sabía que solo era una mujer vulnerable frágil: una mujer que necesitaba protección.

—Rachel, piénselo. Aún no sabemos cómo ha llegado esa caja hasta usted, pero sea del modo que haya sido, solo significa una cosa —hizo una pausa— él sabe dónde encontrarla.

Su mano apretó con un poco más de fuerza su brazo; era placentero sentir la piel suave y tibia de Rachel contra la suya. Ella intentó ponerle fin a aquel contacto, no porque le molestara, sino porque estaba provocando un mar de sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su interior.

—Usted misma ha podido darse cuenta de que el lugar en donde vivo es casi una fortaleza, un complejo privado en el que es difícil introducirse sin ser visto; hay vigilancia las veinticuatro horas y cámaras de video por todas partes.

—Lo sé, y si él ha estado aquí será de gran utilidad toda esa tecnología, pero de todos modos me sentiría más tranquila si considerase la posibilidad de marcharse de aquí, apuesto a que su hermano también lo estaría. ¿Por qué no se muda con él?

—De ningún modo. Jackson vive en Clovis, es totalmente independiente y no quiero que cargue de nuevo conmigo, fue suficiente que tuviera que hacerlo cuando reaparecí después de mi secuestro. Me cuidó y dejó su propia vida de lado. No puedo hacerle pasar por todo esto una vez más —afirmó y se soltó finalmente con un paso hacia atrás.

—No creo que su hermano piense lo mismo, sobre todo si se encuentra usted en una situación peligrosa.  
Rachel negó con la cabeza de manera enérgica.

—Le voy a pedir un favor, detective.

Quinn se preparó para escucharla, pero presentía lo que estaba a punto de pedirle.

—No le mencione a Jackson la posibilidad de mudarme de aquí. Lo conozco y no dudará un segundo en llevarme con él.

¿Cómo podía negarse cuando la mirada de aquella mujer parecía calarle hasta el alma? Podría haber protestado e inventar mil motivos y decirle que era por su propia seguridad, sin embargo, la determinación que vio en sus ojos se lo impidió. Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar que, tal vez, todo el asunto de la caja había sido solo una broma macabra, que nada tenía que ver con los asesinatos y con su secuestro. Pero sabía que no era así.

—Bien, como prefiera —dijo por fin—. Mi compañera y yo hablaremos con su amiga Mercedes, pero antes pasaremos por la caseta del guardia para averiguar si ha visto algo y requisaremos las cintas de video.

—Está bien.

Quinn se dio media vuelta y se detuvo cuando ella le toco el hombro.

—Gracias —le dijo. Ella la miró, y Rachel retiro la mano de inmediato, sus ojos verdes podían quemar más que la piel curtida de sus manos.

—No me lo agradezca, solo quiero que sepa que no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión.

—Lo sé.

Marley intentaba seguirle el paso a su compañero, pero entre los zapatos de tacón alto que había decidido llevar esa mañana y el suelo pedregoso, era una misión difícil de conseguir.

Se estaban dirigiendo a la entrada de aquel complejo de lujosas viviendas que se parecía a una fortaleza privada, para hablar con el guardia y conseguir algún dato que los llevara a descubrir quién había enviado la caja.

—¡Fabray! ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Marley mientras caminaba un par de metros detrás de él.

Quinn se detuvo para permitirle alcanzarlo y lanzó un soplido.

—Reconozco esa mirada —dijo ella y se puso a su lado—. Estás preocupada y creo saber por qué.

—¡Debería haber aceptado mi sugerencia de abandonar este lugar y marcharse con su hermano! —despotricó. No quería estar enfadada, pero la impotencia y la inquietud eran dos sensaciones que solo lograban alterarla.

—¡Cálmate, Quinn! —Le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—No puedo, Marley. Sabes mejor que yo, que lo que ha sucedido no es un hecho aislado, incluso antes de obtener las pruebas necesarias para confirmarlo.

—Veo que al menos tu olfato detectivesco sigue intacto; lamento decirte que no puedo decir lo mismo de tu objetividad.

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso, Rose? —Su rostro se contrajo y formó unas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

—Soy mujer, Fabray.

—¡También lo soy!

—Y como tal, puedo percibir ciertas cosas que pasas por alto.

Quinn hizo un gesto mientras levantaba ambas manos.

—¿Y?

—Me he dado cuenta, por ejemplo, del modo en que la miras. —Estudió la reacción de su compañera.

—No la miro de ningún modo en especial —refutó y detuvo su andar—. Solo… solo me he quedado impactada por el parecido de Rachel con las víctimas.

Mentía y lo hacía deliberadamente.

—¡Vamos, Quinn! Ya sabías lo de su semejanza con las tres chicas muertas, ¡hasta has visto su foto en el expediente del caso de su secuestro!

—Sí, pero verla en persona es una cosa muy diferente —se justificó.

—Sí, claro, sin duda lo ha sido. —Marley asintió con la cabeza un par de veces.

—Mira, Rose, esta conversación no tiene sentido y no nos lleva a ningún lado. —Reanudó la marcha—.  
Será mejor que hablemos con el guardia y veamos si podemos conseguir las cintas.

—Sin una orden, lo veo difícil.

—Esperemos que ponga un poco de buena voluntad.

Se presentaron al guardia y le hicieron algunas preguntas. Les contó que, muy temprano esa mañana, un niño que paseaba en su bicicleta había aparecido con el paquete que, según decía, debía entregar en persona. Les dijo también que nunca lo había visto antes por allí, por lo que dedujeron que no vivía en aquella zona. Cuando le pidieron la cinta de video de esa mañana y el guardia les dijo que la cámara se había estropeado el día anterior, se desanimaron y no tuvieron más remedio que contar solamente con lo que los ojos de aquel hombre, ya mayor, habían visto. Marley anotó la descripción del niño y aunque sabían que sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar, debían aferrarse a cualquier indicio para lograr avanzar en la investigación.

—¿Seguro que vas a estar bien, hermanita?

Lo que menos deseaba Rachel era preocupar a su hermano mayor. Prefirió mentirle solo para tranquilizarlo y evitar que nuevamente se convirtiera en su sombra.

—Lo estaré, Jackson—le aseguró.

—¿A qué hora regresa Mercedes?

—A eso de las seis.

—Bien, me quedare contigo hasta que ella regrese.

Rachel acarició la mejilla pecosa de su hermano.

—No es necesario, Jack; además, debes regresar a Clovis. Sabes que no me gusta que conduzcas de noche —le recordó.

—¿Olvidas quién es el hermano mayor aquí? —Le sonrió y le apretó la mano contra su rostro.

—No, pero a veces me hace bien saber que yo también puedo cuidarte a ti.  
Jackson la abrazó de repente e Rachel presintió su temor.

—Rachel, no podría soportar si algo malo te sucediera. No podría volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Cuando desapareciste de la universidad aquella noche, mi mundo se derrumbó por completo y no hubo un solo día durante esos tres meses, en que no me sintiera morir al ver que pasaba el tiempo y no sabía nada de ti.

Rachel se apartó y tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos.

—Lo sé y habría deseado que no pasaras por semejante situación.

—Si hubiese ido por ti esa noche nada habría ocurrido. Fue culpa mía.

Ella le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios.

—Cállate, no digas eso. No vuelvas a repetirlo jamás —le ordenó e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por controlar las lágrimas.

Jackson intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

—Cuando me llamaron de Loma Linda para decirme que habías aparecido, no lo podía creer; es decir, nunca perdí las esperanzas de que te encontrarían, pero el temor de no volverte a ver era devastador.

—Y desde entonces te has ocupado de mí, me has cuidado y has procurado que nada me faltase.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Era mi deber, Rachel; no solo porque soy tu hermano mayor, sino porque solamente nos tenemos el uno al otro.

—No sabes lo que has significado para mí, Jack. Sé que cuando éramos niños peleábamos mucho —odiaba ponerse melancólica.

—Sí, ¡sobre todo cuando me sentía el mejor cirujano de toda California y usaba a tus muñecas como mis pacientes!

Ambos rieron al traer aquellas imágenes de su infancia al presente.

—Recuerdo que tú habías encontrado un modo de vengarte —dijo Jackson y fingió enojo.

—¡Era lo menos que podía hacer! —se defendió Rachel. No podía precisar el número de balones que le había pinchado; solo recordaba lo furioso que se ponía Jackson cuando los descubría debajo de su cama.

—¡Se te ponía toda la cara roja de la rabia!

—¡Eran mis balones!

—¡Y eran mis muñecas!

Se volvieron a abrazar, pero esa vez una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros.

—Jack, no es necesario que te quedes —le dijo unos minutos después mientras tomaban un refresco sentados en los escalones del porche.

—Déjame hacerlo, Rachel; además, quiero saludar a Mercedes—Bebió un pequeño sorbo—. Hace tiempo que no la veo.

Rachel observó a su hermano con atención. No estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga, pero sí sabía que Mercedes se derretía por él desde que tenía quince años. Siempre había soñado con la posibilidad de verlos juntos y de que un día la convirtieran en tía.

—Creo que la última vez fue en su cumpleaños, ¿no?

Jackson asintió y desvió la mirada de los ojos suspicaces de su hermana.

—¿Sigue tan maniática de la limpieza como siempre?

—Como siempre. Deberías ver cómo se altera si dejo una toalla húmeda tirada en el suelo del baño, o si la cocina queda hecha un desastre cada vez que me pongo a preparar algún plato. —Hizo una pausa—. Creo que está en su naturaleza, solo necesita de alguien que le haga ver que su obsesión no tiene sentido.

Jackson la interrumpió; sabía el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

—¿Qué tal tu trabajo en la editorial? —preguntó para esquivar el tema.

—Perfecto. Emma confía plenamente en mi capacidad y me ha encargado uno de los proyectos más importantes que la editorial tiene este año —respondió entusiasmada.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Sunrise Press va a lanzar una colección de libros de arte y Emma quiere que no solo me encargue del diseño, sino también de la elección de los contenidos.

—¡Eso es estupendo, Rachel!

—Sí, sabes que amo mi trabajo como diseñadora, pero mi verdadera pasión es el arte.

—Lo llevas en la sangre. Recuerdo cuando mamá nos contaba que su abuelo era un reconocido artista en Inglaterra, incluso había trabajado para la Reina y había pintado unos cuadros que decoraban una de las paredes del Palacio Real.

Rachel asintió. Ella misma había escuchado, cientos de veces, la historia del abuelo Henry Forrester, que había vivido en Inglaterra a finales del siglo XIX. Cansaba a su madre pidiéndole que se la contara y anhelaba poder visitar aquel lugar algún día y contemplar las pinturas de su bisabuelo en persona.

—Aún tienes pendiente ese viaje a Londres.

—Sí. Tal vez el próximo año pueda escaparme y cumplir ese sueño que tengo desde niña —dijo con la emoción instalada en sus ojos.

—Rachel, no quiero quitarte la ilusión ni mucho menos, pero —dejó el vaso de refresco casi vacío sobre el suelo de madera— no podemos hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido. Lo de Otelo ha sido espeluznante, y las sospechas de la policía.

—¿Qué es lo que te han dicho?

—Cuando la detective Fabray y tú se fueron a hablar en privado a la cocina he aprovechado para hacerle algunas preguntas a su compañera.

—Jack.

—Estaba preocupado por ti, Rachel. Debía saber lo que estaba sucediendo. —Había evitado hablarle del asunto pero como la hora de marcharse y dejarla sola se estaba acercando no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo—. ¿Por qué no me habías mencionado nada de los asesinatos?

Rachel percibió el reproche en sus palabras.

—No quería alarmarte, Jack. Tal vez no tenga nada que ver…

—La policía piensa que sí —la interrumpió agitado.

No dijo nada, no había nada que pudiera decir para tranquilizar a su hermano si a ella también la asaltaban las mismas sospechas y el mismo miedo.

—¿Te quedas hasta que vuelva Mercedes? —preguntó y buscó su mano para aferrarla entre las suyas.

—Me quedo, sí. —Una sensación conocida ya para él lo embargó casi de inmediato.

Ambos se quedaron allí, con la mirada clavada en el firmamento, conscientes de que, tal vez, sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo volviera a ocurrir.

* * *

Hey , mañana próximo Cap. , por favor sigan dando sus opiniones sobre quien debería ser el loco secuestrador.

Gracias por sus reviews ,

Saludos


	8. Chapter 8

Ni esta historia ni los personajes de Glee me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 7

—Soy la detective Fabray y esta es mi compañera, la detective Rose. —La recepcionista del Fresno Bee, uno de los periódicos más prestigiosos de la ciudad, las miró de arriba abajo mientras se preguntaba qué estarían buscando ese par de policías que parecían salidas de alguna serie de televisión que el canal local trasmitía cada jueves por la noche y que ella nunca se perdía. Debía reconocer que la mujer rubia que estaba frente a ella, recostada sobre el mostrador, era más guapa que la protagonista de su serie favorita.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —les preguntó a ambas, pero su atención estaba centrada en Quinn.

Marley había pasado casi desapercibida para la mujer morena que lucía una camisa de color violeta exageradamente escotada.

—Buscamos a la señorita Mercedes Jones. —Quinn le sonrió y provocó que la joven se ruborizara.

—Mercedes es la asistente del señor Phillips, su oficina está en el segundo piso —le informó.

—Gracias, preciosa.

Marley le dio un codazo mientras esperaban que el ascensor que acababa de bajar se vaciara.Quinn le respondió con una sonrisa. Sabía que a su compañera no le gustaba ser ignorada casi por completo, sobre todo porque cuando se lo proponía, podía parar hasta el tráfico.

—Ya nos tocará un recepcionista de sexo masculino —le dijo ella mientras fingía pesar.

Marley no dijo nada pero el fuego que destilaban sus ojos lo decía todo.

—De vez en cuando deberías dejarme usar mi propio encanto —comentó Quinn, mientras entraban al ascensor.

—Solo espero que lo uses en la dirección correcta —le espetó ella.

Quinn supo de inmediato a qué se refería. Su compañera había percibido algo en su actitud hacia Rachel Berry, y ese algo le estaba molestando. Trabajaban juntos desde hacía dos años y se conocían muy bien. Ella sabía que si Marley le decía aquello, era solo porque estaba preocupada por ella.

Temía que perdiera objetividad y eso lo llevara a un punto del cual ya no habría retorno.

El viaje hasta el segundo piso se hizo en completo silencio; sin embargo ambas sabían que había un tema pendiente por tratar y que debían hacerlo lo antes posible.

Mercedes reconoció a Quinn de inmediato y le hizo señas de que se acercara a su escritorio apenas la vio.

—¡Detective Fabray, qué sorpresa! —Se levantó de la silla y lo invitó a sentarse a ella y a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

—Ella es Marley Rose, mi compañera.

—Un placer conocerla.

—Igualmente, señorita Jones.

—¿En qué puedo serles de utilidad? —Cerró una carpeta que estaba revisando antes de que ellos llegaran y les sonrió.

—Estamos aquí para hacerle algunas preguntas —dijo Quinn y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Adelante.

—Esta mañana ha llegado un paquete a la casa que comparte con Rachel.

Mercedes asintió y Marley se sorprendió por el tono que usaba su compañero para referirse a Rachel Berry.

—El paquete me lo entregó un niño; me dijo que Jhon, el guardia que vigila el acceso al complejo, le había dejado entrar.

—¿Le dijo algo más?

Mercedes frunció el ceño, no entendía a que venían tantas preguntas.

—Solo que traía un obsequio para Rachel. ¿Por qué me están interrogando sobre esto? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—En el paquete estaba la cabeza envuelta del gato de la señorita Berry —explicó Marley.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —El grito de Mercedes lo oyó todo el personal que se encontraba trabajando aquella mañana—. ¡El pobre Otelo!

—¡Cedes! ¿Estás bien? —Un hombre que llegó casi corriendo a pesar de su cojera se abalanzó sobre ella—. ¡Tú grito de espanto nos ha alarmado!

Mercedes puso su mano sobre el hombro de su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

—Sí, Carl, es solo que… —No pudo continuar. Miró a Quinn y buscó en su mirada algo que le dijera que lo que acababa de oír no era verdad. La comprensión que percibió en los ojos de la detective no dejaba lugar para las dudas—. ¡Dios mío, qué crueldad! ¿Cómo está Rachel?

—Su hermano Jackson está con ella —respondió Quinn.

—¿Jack está en Fresno?

—Así es, Rachel ha sido quien lo ha llamado.

—Ha hecho bien, necesitará de su hermano en un momento como este. —Se soltó de la mano de Carl y le agradeció por su apoyo.

—Estoy para servirte, Cedes—le dijo, pero no se movió de su lugar; parecía estar esperando que ella le presentara a las personas que habían venido a traerle aquella mala noticia.

Mercedes se dio cuenta de inmediato.

—Perdón por mi falta de cortesía. —Intentó esbozar una sonrisa—. Detectives, él es mi compañero,  
Carl Smith, una de las últimas adquisiciones que ha hecho el periódico y un gran reportero. Carl, ellos son los detectives Fabray y Rose.

El hombre rodeó el escritorio y extendió el brazo para estrechar con fuerza las manos de las policías.

—Es un placer.

—Señor Smith.

—Llámeme Carl, por favor, si no, me siento viejo si me llaman Smith —bromeó.

Quinn apenas festejó su chiste, solo quería continuar haciéndole preguntas a la amiga de Rachel.

—Si nos disculpa, debemos hablar en privado con la señorita Jones.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Lo lamento, solo estoy estorbando. No todos los días nos topamos con verdaderas detectives aquí en la oficina. Ha sido un placer. —Se dirigió a Mercedes—. Nos vemos luego, Cedes.

—Sí, Carl, gracias.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse a solas con ella, Quinn arremetió de nuevo con las preguntas.

—¿Recuerda alguna característica del niño? El oficial nos ha brindado una descripción, pero tal vez usted nos pueda decir algo más.

—Me temo que no pueda agregar nada más de lo que dijo John. Era un niño pelirrojo, de unos doce o trece años. Conducía una bicicleta, una de esas que se usan en las montañas, con llantas más gruesas que las demás.

Ambos asintieron.

—Llevaba un buzo de los Falcons. —Se quedó pensando un momento—. Recuerdo que me dijo que tenía entradas para el próximo partido que se jugará en la ciudad.

Quinn y Marley se miraron. Habían logrado mucho más de lo que esperaban.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Quinn.

—No, me comentó eso y me dijo que le entregara el paquete a Rachel.

—Está bien, muchas gracias por atendernos, señorita Jones. —Quinn se puso de pie.

—Su testimonio nos ha sido muy útil —comentó Marley y se paró junto a su compañera.

—Espero que sí. —Aún estaba consternada por lo de la cabeza del gato en la caja, pero agradeció recordar todo lo que pudo del muchacho que se la había entregado esa mañana.

Quinn y Marley abandonaron la enorme oficina en donde el repiquetear de los teclados y el murmullo de la gente volvían, lentamente, a apoderarse del lugar una vez más. Antes de subir al ascensor, Carl Smith, con su rostro afable, los saludó agitando su mano en el aire.

Rachel observaba con atención a su hermano; la impaciencia se reflejaba en su rostro cada vez que echaba un vistazo al reloj.

—Cedes llegará de un momento a otro —le dijo.

Habían entrado en la casa y Jackson se había ofrecido a ayudarla a preparar la cena. Rachel vació un paquete de arroz dentro de una cacerola de agua hirviendo y le pidió a su hermano que le alcanzara una de las cucharas de madera que colgaban de la pared.

—Ten.

—Gracias. —Revolvió para evitar que se pegara y cubrió la cacerola con la tapa—. Supongo que vas a quedarte a cenar.

Jackson se rascó la barbilla.

—No lo sé, hermanita. He dejado algunos asuntos pendientes en Clovis, porque he salido de inmediato después de tu llamada, y los trabajos en la escuela deben estar terminados a más tardar en quince días.

Eso si contamos con que el buen tiempo nos siga acompañando.

Rachel hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Creía que te morirías por probar mi risotto.

Él le frotó la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice.

—Sabes que es casi imposible que me resista a ello, pero lamentablemente, deberé marcharme en cuanto me asegure de que estás acompañada.

Rachel le sonrió y constató que, en efecto, había comprado queso la última vez en el supermercado.

El teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar.

—¿Quieres atender tú por mí, Jack? —le pidió.

Jackson le hizo una reverencia y corrió hasta la sala.

—Rachel, es para ti —le informó unos segundos después.

—¿Quién es?

—Tu jefa.

Rachel dejó el queso y tras limpiarse las manos, fue hasta la sala.

—Emma, ¿cómo estás? ¿Sucede algo? —Había quedado con ella en que hablarían a la mañana siguiente en la editorial, por eso se sorprendió por su llamada.

—No es nada, Rachel. Quería solo avisarte que la reunión de mañana a las diez se ha pospuesto.  
Rachel estuvo a punto de protestar pero desistió de hacerlo.

—Acabo de hablar con Mike Chang y me ha dicho que le es imposible llegar antes del mediodía, por lo que hemos decidido pasar la reunión a la tarde.

—Está bien, supongo que no habrá inconveniente en reunirnos por la tarde, entonces. —Habría preferido tener aquella reunión por la mañana y ocupar la tarde haciendo lo que más amaba: encerrarse en su taller y pintar durante horas y así olvidarse del tiempo y de los demás; pero sabía que para Emma era muy importante la incorporación de Mike Changa su equipo de trabajo.

—¿Estás segura de que no te molesta, Rachel?

—Para nada, nos vemos mañana, entonces.

Cuando colgó, sonrió al ver a Mercedes entrar por la puerta principal. No hubo necesidad de palabras, solo necesitaba que ella la abrazara.

—¡Ha debido de ser horrible!

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —le preguntó Rachel sin soltarla.

—La detective Fabray y su compañera han estado en el periódico y me han hecho algunas preguntas.  
Rachel asintió.

—Jackson está aquí —anunció mientras lanzaba una mirada hacia la cocina. De inmediato, percibió los nervios de su amiga.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, no quería marcharse sin saludarte. Vamos, está en la cocina.

Mercedes alisó un par de arrugas que se formaban en la falda azul que llevaba y acomodó el cuello de su camisa blanca; se aseguró de que ningún mechón de cabello estuviera atrapado dentro de la tela y miró a su amiga expectante.

—¿Cómo estoy?

—Hermosa, como siempre.

—Tampoco tienes que mentirme —le dijo y la siguió hacia la cocina.

—Jack, aquí la tienes. —Sujetó a Mercedes de la muñeca y la plantó delante de ella. Le dio un leve empujoncito y esperó que el saludo entre ellos fuera más que un simple «hola».

—¡Cedes, cuánto tiempo! —Jackson la rodeó con sus largos brazos, y Rachel notó la rigidez en los miembros superiores de su amiga. Sus brazos colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si fuera incapaz de responder a su abrazo.

—Jack, ¿cómo estás? —apenas pudo murmurar.

Él se apartó para observarla mejor y las mejillas de Mercdedes se volvieron rojo carmesí.

—¡Estás estupenda! Hasta creo que has perdido algo de peso —comentó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Tres kilos en un mes —respondió orgullosa.

—¡Ya me parecía!

Rachel tosió, era hora de que recordaran que ella estaba también allí.

—Será mejor que me ocupe de la cena —dijo, y pasó junto a ambos.

—En ese caso, me despido, Rachel. —Soltó a Mercedes y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana—.

Prométeme que cualquier cosa que suceda me la harás saber enseguida —le susurró al oído.

—Te lo prometo, Jack. —Se dieron un beso y, tras despedirse de Leslie con un beso en la mejilla, los dos hermanos salieron de la casa para darse otro abrazo bajo la luz que la luna proyectaba aquella noche en el porche.

-o-

Quinn y Marley se encontraban en la oficina de su superior, Daniel Butler, y esperaban a que terminara de hablar por teléfono.

Quinn se preguntó con cuál de sus dos hijas estaría hablando. No podía deducirlo, porque Daniel siempre las llamaba «cielo» o «cariño». Conocía a ambas. Susan era la mayor y estaba casada con un banquero; se había mudado a San José después de su boda, siete años atrás, y ya le había dado a Daniel tres nietos de los que nunca se cansaba de hablar. La menor, Sara, había estudiado Medicina y después de graduarse se casó con un colega y se mudaron a Raisin City, donde ambos además trabajaban. Todavía no le había dado ningún nieto a su padre, pero Daniel presentía que pronto le anunciaría que estaba embarazada y que su pequeña lo haría nuevamente abuelo.

—Quinn está aquí, sí. —Una sonrisa perfectamente blanca hizo contraste con su piel morena.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Quinn mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

—Es Su, te manda saludos y pregunta cuándo irás a visitarla.

—Dile que cuando el esclavista de mi jefe me lo permita —respondió en voz alta y se aseguró de que Susan lo oyera desde el otro lado de la línea.

Daniel Butler lanzó una carcajada.  
—Yo también te quiero, cielo. Adiós, cuídate.

Colocó el auricular en su sitio y se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla. Observó a Quinn y a Marley con atención; lanzó una bocanada de aire y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué tenemos del caso del Asesino de las Flores? —preguntó en tono burlón. Como policía y jefe de la División de Crímenes Violentos le molestaba que la prensa siempre se encargara de buscarles apodos a los asesinos. Lo único que conseguían con eso era fomentar su popularidad y era justamente eso lo que aquellos delincuentes buscaban: el reconocimiento por sus crímenes. Esperaba que, algún día, la prensa comprendiera que aquello solo aumentaba su pervertido ego.

Marley le entregó una carpeta.

—Las autopsias de las tres víctimas parecen una fotocopia una de la otra. Las tres murieron por estrangulación, ninguna muestra signos de haberse defendido, no hay rastros de piel o tejido debajo de sus uñas. No fueron atacadas sexualmente y fueron encontradas con los ojos abiertos.

—Para que su rostro fuera lo último que vieran antes de morir —acotó Quinn.

Daniel asintió, sus ojos negros se posaron con rapidez en las fotografías que ilustraban el expediente del caso.

—¿Qué han podido averiguar sobre el tatuaje?

—Se los hace post mortem con alguna especie de instrumento de acero inoxidable. Es un símbolo de origen celta. Me he puesto en contacto con una experta, me reuniré con ella lo antes posible —anunció Marley.

—Bien. ¿Qué hay de la tercera víctima? ¿Por qué cambió su patrón?

—Creemos que intenta mandar un mensaje. —Quinn frunció el ceño.

—Ahí es donde entra la señorita Rachel Berry.

Ambos asintieron pero fue Quinn quien continúo hablando.

—El mensaje está dirigido a ella, el asesino talló una variación de su nombre en el cuerpo de Tessa Hodgins.

—«Barbra»

—Sí, según Will también fue post mortem, ya que no se encontraron rastros de sangre en la escena del crimen, lo que sí hemos hallado esta vez es una huella parcial de un calzado-señaló mientras observaba a Marley.

—Ahí están los resultados, señor. A pesar de lo poco que obtuvimos tras hacer el molde con yeso, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que se trata de algún tipo de bota militar.

Nuestro sospechoso calza un 42 y mide, aproximadamente, 1'75 cm.

—Bien, al menos es algo. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Han podido hablar con Rachel Berry?

Marley se puso de pie.

—Será mejor que Quinn le responda, señor. Yo, mientras tanto, pasaré por el laboratorio a ver si hay resultados de la caja que esta mañana le ha sido enviada a la señorita Berry.

—Está bien, Marley.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Quinn se sintió un poco cohibida bajo la mirada inquisidora de su jefe y amigo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué has conseguido con la señorita Berry?

Quinn se enderezó en el asiento.

—Por lo pronto, he logrado que acepte colaborar en el caso. Ha comprendido que estos asesinatos se relacionan con su secuestro y me temo que el incidente de la caja también.

—¿Crees que está en peligro?

—Sí.

Daniel Butler lanzó un suspiro.

—Cuando tu padre y yo trabajamos en el caso de su secuestro nos devanamos los sesos por intentar atrapar a ese lunático. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes el juego perverso que comenzó a jugar con él. Le enviaba mensajes que decían que Rachel estaba bien y que no deseaba regresar a su casa; repetía una y otra vez, que estarían juntos para siempre, que ni tu padre ni nadie podría jamás separarlos, que antes prefería matarla que perderla. Luego, tres meses después, ella logra escapar y aparece casi moribunda en un bosque en el lago Big Bear. James y yo creímos que por fin lograríamos cerrar el caso, pero cuando descubrimos que no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, sentimos que era como volver a empezar de cero.

—Sigue todavía sin recordar —dijo Quinn y apretó la mandíbula.

—Es una pena, estoy seguro de que si pudiera recobrar la memoria nos ayudaría a cerrar su caso y a detener los crímenes.

—Lo sé, Dan. Le he propuesto que consulte a algún especialista; le sugerí que probara con la hipnosis, pero no quiero presionarla demasiado. Lo que menos desea es recuperar el calvario que debió de ser su vida durante esos tres meses.

—Espero que logremos algo de ella, antes de que otra joven inocente se convierta en la cuarta víctima del Asesino de las Flores.

Quinn asintió pero no le confesó que su temor más grande era que Rachel fuese la próxima en su lista.

* * *

Rachel jugaba con el arroz bañado en queso dentro de su plato. No tenía apetito. La imagen de la cabeza ensangrentada de Otelo no desaparecía de su mente. Sabía que le costaría dormir esa noche y que, si no recurría a las «pastillas mágicas» de Mercedes, se quedaría despierta y recrearía en su mente, una y otra vez, el momento en que había abierto la caja.

—No tienes hambre. —Mercedes estaba sentada junto a ella y tampoco había probado bocado.

Rachel negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—No logro dejar de pensar…

—Shh, ni siquiera lo digas. —Le tocó el hombro—. Sé que no es fácil, pero trata de olvidar lo que ha pasado.

—Si lo lograse con solo desearlo. —Clavó sus ojos castaños en los ojos de su amiga—. Pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué no te recuestas e intentas dormir? Puedo darte un tranquilizante para que logres conciliar el sueño.

Rachel miró el desorden de la cocina.

—No te preocupes, yo ordeno todo, sabes que mi manía no me permitirá irme a la cama a sabiendas de que la cocina está hecha —observó alrededor— un pequeño desastre.

—Lo siento, quería preparar el risotto con queso, porque creía que Jack se quedaría a cenar.

—No tienes que justificarte, Rachel. —La ayudó a levantarse—. Vamos, te vas a dar un baño caliente que te relaje y luego te meterás en la cama. Después, te llevo el tranquizante y si ves que no puedes dormir, te lo tomas.

Rachel asintió sin protestar y dejó que su amiga cuidara de ella, al menos por esa noche.

El timbre de la puerta le impidió dar un paso más.

—¿Quién será a estas horas?

—Deja que yo vaya.

Rachel miró a su amiga caminar hacia la puerta con cautela y espiar a través de la mirilla antes de abrir. ¿Quién insistía en tocar a esas horas de la noche?

—Es la detective Fabray—le anunció antes de abrir.

Efectivamente, Quinn Fabray estaba plantada junto a la puerta de su casa con una amplia sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

—Disculpe que me aparezca a esta hora, pero necesitaba hablar con la señorita Berry. —Dirigió la mirada hacia Rachel que no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que su amiga había abierto la puerta. La luz que alumbraba el porche iluminaba solo parte de su rostro y el brillo que emanaba de sus ojos verdes hacía destacar aún más la profundidad de su mirada. Llevaba el cabello húmedo y unos rizos caían en desorden sobre su ancha frente. Los ojos de Rachel bajaron por la línea de su mandíbula y recorrieron la nuez que se acentuaba en su garganta cada vez que respiraba.

El trance en el que parecía haber caído Rachel se desvaneció al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

—Pase, detective.

—Gracias.

Rachel continuaba sin pronunciar palabra a tan solo un par de pasos de ella.

—Bueno, si me disculpan, hay trabajo que me espera en la cocina. —Dio media vuelta y desapareció de la sala mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisita traviesa.

—¿Quiere tomar un café? —Se estaba poniendo nerviosa y sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

—No, gracias, no se moleste. —Quinn procuró ignorar la emoción que bullía en su interior al volver a verla.

—Siéntese —le indicó.

Quinn la observó mientras se ubicaba en la orilla del sofá. No supo si sentarse frente a ella o a su lado; siguió sus deseos y se sentó junto a ella.

—Usted dirá —dijo ella finalmente, e hizo añicos el silencio que comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más tenso.

Quinn estiró su brazo por encima del respaldo del sofá y sus dedos casi tocaron el cabello de Rachel que caía sobre su espalda en una cola de caballo. Se preguntó qué se sentiría al enterrar los dedos en aquella mata de suave cabello castaño y lentamente liberarlo de la banda de goma que lo contenía para dejarlo caer libre sobre sus hombros.

Rachel se movió inquieta. Cuando lo hizo, su rodilla desnuda rozó la tela áspera de los vaqueros que Quinn llevaba. La suave fricción provocó en ella una marejada de sensaciones que subieron hasta su garganta. Entonces ella lo miró y Quinn apenas pudo contener el impulso de tomarle el rostro y besarla. Respiró hondo un par de veces; debía concentrarse en su trabajo y pensar en la protección de Rachel. Sin embargo, inevitablemente, sus pensamientos se desviaban en otra dirección.

—He querido venir y saber cómo estaba. —Sus ojos se posaron en los labios entreabiertos de ella.

Rachel intentó procesar en su cerebro lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Sabía que, tal vez, solo formaba parte de su trabajo como policía. Después de todo, era uno de sus deberes velar por el bienestar de las personas, pero la manera en que Quinn la había mirado mientras se lo decía le hizo pensar otra cosa. Estaba preocupado por ella y por su seguridad, preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle, y había venido hasta su casa, en medio de la noche, para saber cómo se encontraba. Descubrir aquello no la incomodó; muy por el contrario, la hizo sentirse más segura.

—No voy a mentirle —empezó a decir—. He tratado de aparentar fortaleza ante mi hermano y mi amiga, pero por dentro, estoy destrozada. No solo es la muerte cruel de Otelo, sino todo lo demás; los crímenes, mi secuestro, ese hombre, usted…

—¿Yo?

—Sí, usted pretende cosas de mí y no sé si podré dárselas. Aparece en mi vida y me dice que necesita mi ayuda para detener a un asesino; me pide que recuerde una época de mi vida que preferiría no desenterrar nunca de mi memoria.

—Lo siento; nunca he querido presionarla, Rachel.

—Sé que lo siente y que solo está tratando de hacer su trabajo, pero le pido que me entienda a mí también. —Lo observó mientras ella apartaba un mechón de cabello todavía húmedo de su rostro.

—Créame que nunca habría deseado que se involucrara en todo esto, pero lamentablemente hay alguien más, allá afuera, que desea todo lo contrario. —Se moría de ganas de abrazarla y de probar esos labios que se movían inquietos de un lado a otro mientras la escuchaba. Probar el sabor de su boca y embriagarse con ella hasta perder la razón.

Si Rachel no se hubiera puesto de pie, en aquel preciso momento, habría terminado por ceder a sus instintos; y sabía que luego se arrepentiría de una locura como esa.

Caminó hacia la ventana que daba al jardín; la cercanía de aquelal mujer la inquietaba y sus ojos parecían tener la clara intención de querer hechizarla. Necesitó apartarse de ella y poner un poco de distancia entre ellas. Sabía que continuaba sentado a un par de pasos de distancia, pero percibía la intensidad de su mirada pegada a su espalda. Se pasó la mano por el cuello: su pulso se había acelerado. Lo que la detective Quinn Fabray provocaba en ella era algo nunca antes experimentado; una sensación que la dominaba por completo y nublaba sus cinco sentidos.

Se dio media vuelta y cuando volvió a enfrentarse con sus ojos pudo sentir el temblor en sus piernas.

—Detective, es tarde.

Quinn se levantó de un salto y avanzó hacia ella.

—Es verdad, ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo aquí —respondió y esbozó una sonrisa.

—La acompaño. —Pasó a su lado y, por un segundo, creyó que ella la detendría y la besaría apasionadamente. Pero no fue así.

Salió con Quinn hasta el porche y trató de mostrarse lo más serena posible.

—Nos vemos —dijo ella y le lanzó una última mirada antes de echarse a andar hacia su automóvil.

Rachel se quedó en silencio mientras observaba cómo se subía en su Mustang negro y ponía distancia entre ellos.

Se recostó contra la puerta y contempló la luna un instante antes de entrar en la casa.

Una silueta se mezclaba entre las sombras que esa misma luna dibujaba caprichosamente aquella noche.

Nadie escuchó el nombre que esa silueta pronunció, casi en un susurro, una y otra vez.  
"Barbra" "Barbra" "Barbra"

* * *

Hola :)

Me dejaron sus reviews sobre quien debia ser "el loco secuestrador" y la mayoría dijo que era mejor que sea la misma persona que la del libro , así que... ustedes decidieron por lo tanto así sera

Gracias por sus reviews ,

Saludos


	9. Chapter 9

Ni esta historia ni los personajes de Glee me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 8

La enorme y espaciosa oficina que servía para aquel tipo de reuniones se había llenado aquella tarde. La larga mesa estaba ocupada casi por completo y Rachel se había ubicado junto a Emma, porque ella se lo había pedido.  
Estaba nerviosa y no era para menos. Se trataba del primer proyecto que su jefa le encargaba y ella sería la principal responsable de llevarlo adelante con éxito. Emma le había dicho que pondría a su disposición el personal y el material que fuera necesario y que la dejaría trabajar con total libertad.

Aquella reunión era para afinar los últimos detalles y poner en marcha, finalmente, el proyecto en el que cualquier persona amante del arte habría deseado trabajar.  
Había elegido una falda y una chaqueta de color gris ceniza para darse un toque más formal; debajo, llevaba una camisa en un tono un poco más pálido que el del traje. Su larga melena castaña estaba prolijamente sujeta en lo alto de su cabeza en un moño. Había entrado a la oficina con unas cuantas carpetas en los brazos y se sintió un tanto incómoda cuando la atención de la decena de hombres asistentes a la reunión se centró en ella. Conocía a la mayoría; al resto, seguramente, se los presentaría Emma en el pequeño cóctel que se daría una vez finalizada aquella reunión.  
Demasiada gente, murmullos y miradas furtivas que iban dirigidas a ella. Rachel Corcoran, la novata encargada de llevar adelante un proyecto tan importante como aquel.  
Emma revisaba unos papeles; Rachel se preguntó por qué no daba comienzo a la reunión de una buena vez, deseaba largarse de allí y dar por terminada esa sensación de sentirse un ******* en exhibición. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo quería estar en su taller en aquel mismo momento!  
La puerta se abrió y todos se giraron para observar si el último asistente se había dignado, por fin, a aparecer.  
Rachel notó que el rostro de su jefa se relajaba ante la aparición de aquel hombre que en ese momento cruzaba la oficina y se dirigía hacia ellas después de saludar con cortesía a los demás.  
—Emma, lamento llegar tarde, pero era imposible escaparme de aquella otra reunión —dijo, se agachó y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.  
—No te preocupes, Mike. Las personas importantes siempre se hacen esperar. —Se giró y le sonrió a Rachel—. Mike, esta es Rachel Corcoran. Rachel dirigirá el proyecto de la colección.  
Mike extendió la mano y se dispuso a besar la de Rachel de la misma manera que había hecho con Emma.  
—Rachel, este es Mike Chang. Rachel le entregó la mano. Emma no necesitaba decir nada más, ya sabía quién era él, no solo porque no se había hablado de otra cosa en la editorial en los últimos días, sino porque el nombre de Mike Chang era reconocido a nivel nacional. Uno de los mejores diseñadores del país y el creador de las mejores campañas publicitarias.  
—Es un honor conocerlo, señor Chang —dijo con timidez.  
—El honor es mío, Rachel. Llámame Mike; después de todo, vamos a trabajar juntos.  
Rachel asintió mientras él se sentaba junto a Emma que dio por comenzada la reunión. Había pensado que los nervios la traicionarían más de una vez, pero estuvo más tranquila de lo normal; sobre todo, cuando le tocó exponer a ella las ideas que sustentarían el proyecto que al término de aquella reunión ya tenía un nombre oficial: «Art &amp; Pleasure». Había sido elegido entre todos a través de una votación, después de que ella misma lo sugiriera. Rachel sintió que aquel había sido un gran voto de confianza hacia su trabajo.  
Los ejecutivos se iban acercando, poco a poco, al par de mesas en donde los esperaba un pequeño refrigerio. Rachel se quedó en su lugar un momento más, a solas Emma y Mike conversaban junto a la ventana y ella aprovechó para ordenar sus carpetas.  
Una de sus compañeras la instó a que comiera algo pero desistió: tenía el estómago cerrado y solo aceptó un vaso de agua.  
—¡Ah, no! ¡No puedes beber agua! —Mike exclamó al verla llenar su copa—. Debemos hacer un brindis, bebe al menos un poco de vino.  
Rachel le sonrió y de mala gana aceptó la copa de vino que él le acercaba.  
—Por «Art &amp; Pleasure», porque sea un éxito. —Chocó la copa de Rachel con un leve movimiento—. Y  
por ti, Rachel.  
Rachel bebió un sorbo de vino para ocultar de alguna forma la vergüenza de sentirse el centro de atención. Todos la miraban y, en un momento dado, deseó salir corriendo de allí y encerrarse en su taller. Sin embargo, debía aceptar que aquello también formaba parte de su vida, aunque le agradara menos. Prefería estar enfundada en sus vaqueros gastados, dar pinceladas sobre sus lienzos, respirar el olor del óleo y la trementina, encerrarse por horas en su estudio, en vez de estar allí, rodeada de tanta gente, la mayoría casi desconocida.  
Para su alegría, Emma se había unido a ellos y Rachel se sintió menos incómoda. De vez en cuando observaba su reloj pulsera, procuraba hacerlo mientras su jefa y Mike Chang estaban distraídos, no quería dar la impresión de que quería largarse de aquel lugar lo antes posible.  
Como Emma y Mike estaban entretenidos conversando con un hombre que, según había escuchado, era uno de los mayores distribuidores de libros del país, Rachel logró escabullirse al menos un rato para recuperar un poco de soledad. Caminó hacia el gran ventanal y contempló cómo la noche ya se había adueñado de Fresno. Los edificios que la rodeaban y que de día parecían moles majestuosas, en ese momento parecían solo bestias dormidas. Respiró hondo y se cubrió el pecho con los brazos. Estaba tan oscuro ahí fuera; cualquiera se podría perder en medio de aquella negrura devoradora. Se preguntó si el hombre que amenazaba de nuevo su vida viviría como una sombra y se ocultaría de los demás en medio de la noche. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
—Estás aquí pero tu pensamiento no.  
Rachel se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Mike Chang.  
—Necesitaba un poco de soledad —le dijo mientras esbozaba una tibia sonrisa.  
—Te entiendo. A veces, la soledad suele ser la mejor compañera. —Se paró a su lado y contempló la vista que Fresno les ofrecía desde aquella oficina—. La soledad y la noche, una combinación demasiado lúgubre para algunos y demasiado perfecta para otros.  
Rachel asintió.  
—Apuesto que ahora tu único deseo es marcharte de aquí.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Su forma de hablar le intrigaba.  
—Porque lo mismo deseo yo —se limitó a responder.  
—¿Y por qué no te vas entonces?  
—¿Por qué no te vas tú? —retrucó y colocó las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.  
—No podría desairar a Emma. —Lanzó un fugaz vistazo a su jefa—. Ella ha puesto en mis manos este proyecto tan importante y confía en mí más que nadie.  
—Todos confían en ti, Rachel. Incluso yo —dijo y le sonrió.  
—Quisiera creer que eso es verdad, pero sé que muchas personas que están hoy aquí piensan que no lo lograré. —Era un sentimiento que la había acompañado desde el mismo momento en que Emma le había comunicado que sería la encargada de dirigir el nuevo proyecto.  
—Solo es envidia —señaló Mike.  
—No, no es eso. Solo que creen que Emma debería haber elegido a alguien con más experiencia y la verdad es que quizá tengan razón en desconfiar de mí.  
Mike sacudió la cabeza.  
—No debes pensar así; tienes la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarles a todos ellos y a ti misma que puedes hacerlo. Yo te ayudaré, para eso estoy aquí.  
Rachel bajó la mirada avergonzada por su falta de confianza en sí misma.  
—Gracias.  
—Me las darás cuando comprendas que tengo razón —resopló, y un mechón de su cabello negro bailó con gracia sobre su frente—. Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.  
—Oh, no, no es necesario —se apresuró a decir—. He venido en mi automóvil.  
—En ese caso, déjame acompañarte, al menos, hasta que subas a él.  
Podría haberse negado, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No deseaba bajar sola hasta el subsuelo con la impresión de que alguien saldría en medio de la oscuridad para atacarla.  
Se despidieron de Emma y de un par de hombres que hablaban con ella, que Rachel solo había visto un par de veces con anterioridad y tras recoger sus carpetas, se marcharon.  
—¡Por fin! —exclamó Mike y suspiró aliviado mientras se recostaba contra una de las paredes del ascensor.  
Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír; sobre todo, porque ella pensaba lo mismo solo que no se había atrevido a decirlo. Mientras el ascensor descendía los siete pisos que los separaban del subsuelo, Rachel se dedicó a contemplar al hombre que acababa de conocer. Tenía un aspecto jovial; debía de tener no más de treinta años, no era mucho más alto que ella y era de complexión algo robusto.  
Su cabello negro formaba algunas ondas y le llegaba más allá del cuello; sus ojos eran cafésoscuros y llevaba unas elegantes gafas. Pero, sin duda, lo que más llamaba la atención en su rostro era una cicatriz que cruzaba por un lateral de su mandíbula.

Él se la tocó cuando descubrió hacia dónde estaban dirigidos los ojos de Rachel.  
—Fue hace muchos años, un accidente de coche de donde salí casi ileso, a no ser por esta pequeña marca que llevaré hasta el día que me muera —le contó.  
Rachel notó tristeza en su voz, de seguro le dolía hablar de aquel tema y se lamentó de haberse quedado mirando su cicatriz como una niña tonta.  
—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, ya lo he superado. Pasó hace más de diez años y, además, creo que no me queda tan mal, ¿no? Me da un aspecto de hombre recio; creo que a las mujeres les gusta eso —bromeó, para ocultar su tristeza.

—No a todas —replicó Rachel.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió.

—¡Vamos! ¡No me vas a decir que una mujer como tú no se sentiría halagada si se topara con un sujeto rudo, con barba de varios días y que solo oliera a sudor! ¡Un típico vaquero del lejano Oeste!  
Rachel no hizo nada para reprimir la carcajada.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo a la defensiva. Por un segundo, la imagen de Quinn Fabray la asaltó y se la imaginó vestido de vaquero, con sus botas de cuero gastadas, un gran sombrero de ala ancha, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y aquellos ojos verdes que cada vez que la miraban la invitaban a querer explorar qué había más allá.

—Te has quedado muy callada de repente. —Mike la acompañó hasta donde estaba estacionado su Volkswagen—. ¿En qué pensabas?

Rachel agitó la cabeza e intentó deshacerse de aquella imagen demasiado tentadora y le respondió.

—En nada.

—Bueno, déjame decirte que la expresión en tu rostro era demasiado placentera como para que estuvieras pensando en «nada».

Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas.

—Es tarde, debo irme. —Abrió la puerta de su automóvil y arrojó las carpetas dentro antes de que se convirtieran en posibles armas mortales.

—Bonito automóvil —comentó Mike al elogiar su Volkswagen Beetle color rojo cereza.

Rachel entró y cerró la puerta. Bajó la ventanilla y lo miró.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Mike.

—De nada, Rachel.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa mientras encendía el motor y antes de marcharse lo saludo con la mano.

* * *

Se movía entre las sombras vestido de negro. Adoraba la noche y sumergirse en su oscura boca para perderse en ella y así pasar desapercibido. Hasta sus ojos parecían haberse acostumbrado a ver en la oscuridad, al igual que los gatos. Era muy parecido a un felino astuto, de movimientos gráciles, serpenteaba entre las sombras, prefería la noche al día.  
Disfrutaba mientras tanta gente dormía, se sentía dueño del mundo y de las tinieblas que lo rodeaban.  
Su cuerpo, vestido de negro por completo, se movió con sigilo a través de los árboles. Observó con detenimiento la caseta de seguridad que despedía una tenue luz nacarada.  
Desde su interior le llegaba el sonido de una radio encendida en donde el locutor hablaba de deportes y comentaba, apesadumbrado, la mala racha que habían tenido los Grizzlies de Fresno en la última temporada.  
Se acercó a la caseta casi en silencio, parecía que sus pies se deslizasen por la hierba, la tocaban apenas. Oculto detrás de la columna de cemento que flanqueaba la reja de hierro, levantó un poco la cabeza para observar mejor.  
El guardia estaba muy cómodo recostado en su silla con los pies cruzados sobre el pequeño escritorio pegado a la pared. Estaba demasiado entretenido con una revista, donde exuberantes señoritas mostraban sus atributos físicos en llamativas fotos de colores, como para prestar atención a nada más. Mucho menos a las sombras que se recortaban bajo la luz de la luna. Se arrojó al suelo y se arrastró hacia la reja. Cuando se puso de pie nuevamente, solo la gorra del oficial se asomaba a través de la ventana de la caseta de seguridad.  
Atravesar aquella fortaleza de hierro era la parte más difícil de su plan pero una vez que lograse sortear aquel obstáculo ya nada lo detendría. Tan solo unos pasos lo separaban de ella.  
Sus manos enguantadas se aferraron con fuerza a los barrotes como si fueran garras. Comenzó a escalar y con la fuerza de sus piernas, logró darse un empujón y llegar hasta la parte más alta. Se detuvo un momento, la cámara de video no tardaría en girar hacia donde se encontraba él; le tomaría solo unos segundos captar su imagen y transmitirla a los monitores de seguridad. Debía saltar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cruzó las piernas por encima de la reja y sin dudarlo se arrojó al suelo; contuvo una maldición y con un rápido giro logró desaparecer de nuevo entre las sombras. El ruido de su cuerpo, que golpeó contra el suelo de hormigón, había llegado hasta los oídos del distraído guardia, y este se levantó de su silla de inmediato y perdió el equilibrio al hacerlo. Se quitó la linterna que colgaba de la presilla de sus pantalones y abandonó la seguridad de la caseta.  
Dirigió la luz hacia la reja pero no había nada. Alumbró luego hacia la zona más boscosa, pero solamente aparecían los árboles. Se quitó la gorra y se rascó la cabeza.  
«Tal vez solo ha sido un mapache hambriento», pensó, y apagó la linterna y volvió a la caseta. Revisó los monitores que mostraban imágenes de la entrada y de las calles internas que conducían a las propiedades dentro del complejo pero no había nada. Todo parecía estar en absoluta calma.  
Calma absoluta era la sensación que lo embargaba en aquel momento; sabía que luego llegaría la exaltación, la emoción de tenerla cerca. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y se dirigió a la parte trasera de su casa. Sería fácil entrar; sabía que aquellas casas no contaban con alarmas individuales, sus dueños confiaban en la seguridad que les brindaba vivir en un lugar apartado y cerrado como aquel. Encontró la pequeña claraboya que daba al sótano sin problemas. Había estudiado los planos de aquellas casas y conocía perfectamente cada detalle. No era demasiado grande, pero sí lo suficiente como para que él pasara a través de ella. La empujó e introdujo primero las piernas, se asió de los bordes con ambos brazos y de un pequeño salto fue a parar al suelo del sótano. Por suerte un cesto de ropa sucia amortiguó su caída y encubrió cualquier ruido extraño. Se puso de pie y observo el lugar. El sótano estaba en semipenumbra, alumbrado solo por la poca luz que arrojaba la luna a través del cristal de la claraboya. Reinaba un completo silencio pero él sabía ser también silencioso. Caminó hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subir los escalones de uno en uno, lentamente. Cuando por fin llegó hasta la puerta se detuvo un instante y apoyó una mano contra la pared.  
No podía creer que después de esperar tanto tiempo finalmente la vería. Los cuatro años de sufrimiento y agonía por haberla perdido darían paso a la alegría de tenerla otra vez para él. Cruzó el umbral de aquella puerta y atravesó la cocina con dos zancadas.  
Sabía que había dos habitaciones en la parte alta de la casa y que estaría durmiendo en una de ellas. Debía seguir sus instintos para dar con la correcta. Siempre lo había hecho y nunca le habían fallado. La sala era tal como se la había imaginado. Sus manos cubiertas por un par de guantes negros recorrieron la suave tela de los sillones y se la imaginó sentada allí, leyendo un libro, en una noche de invierno, mientras el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. Él estaría sentado a su lado, la contemplaría, la tomaría de la mano y le repetiría, una y mil veces, lo mucho que la amaba.  
El corazón se le subió a la garganta cuando escuchó ruidos en el piso de arriba. Una de las puertas se abrió y tuvo apenas un segundo para esconderse detrás de la biblioteca.  
Una mujer de color y algo excedida en su peso bajó las escaleras con el cabello revuelto en lo alto de la cabeza mientras lanzaba un par de bostezos. La vio perderse en la cocina y luego regresar con un enorme vaso de leche en una mano y una caja de galletas de chocolate en la otra. Desde su escondite pudo observar con claridad en cuál de las dos habitaciones había entrado y así dedujo cual era la que ocupaba ella.  
Esperó hasta que esa puerta se cerró y, con cautela, comenzó a subir la escalera. Cada peldaño lo acercaba más a ella y cualquier intento de acallar los latidos de su corazón fue en vano. Se detuvo ante su puerta y sostuvo la manilla entre las manos. La calma se había convertido ya en excitación; la frialdad, en euforia.  
Abrió la puerta lentamente y la cerró tras de sí. La habitación estaba a oscuras y la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su silueta en la cama. Dormía muy plácida, cubierta con las sábanas. Su cabeza reposaba sobre la almohada y respiraba con lentitud. Si extendiese la mano, podría tocarla, matar la ausencia que había padecido durante esos cuatro años.  
Destruir la distancia que los había mantenido separados, cuando su destino era estar juntos hasta la misma eternidad. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos cuando su perfume llegó hasta él. Ella se movió inquieta en la cama y dio media vuelta; entonces, la sábana se deslizó hasta la cintura y desveló lo que los había unido durante todos esos años. El nudo celta permanecía intacto y se dejaba ver debajo de la prenda de algodón que ella llevaba. Frenó el impulso de acercarse y tocarla para asegurarse de que era tan real como la había soñado. Ansiaba tocarla y sentir la suavidad de su piel de nuevo pero no había ido a eso. La misión que lo había llevado hasta su casa, aquella noche, era por completo diferente. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si sería sencillo o no llevársela de allí sin ser visto. No había ido a llevársela; solo estaba en esa habitación para recordarle que él existía, que estaba a su lado en todo momento, aunque no lo supiera, y que jamás permitiría que ningún hombre se acercara a ella. Se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos internos de la chaqueta de piel negra que llevaba y sacó un ramillete de flores. Acomodó sus pétalos azules un poco aplastados y lo colocó sobre la almohada, junto a su rostro. Se quedó cerca un instante para escucharla respirar. Su misión estaba cumplida. Sin embargo, le lastimaba dejarla. Le dolía que ella no hubiera abierto los ojos y hubiera extendido sus brazos para darle la bienvenida que él se merecía. Ya habría tiempo para todo eso cuando, por fin, estuvieran juntos nuevamente. Sabía ser paciente y esperaría por ese momento mágico el tiempo que fuera necesario.

* * *

—¿Has dormido mal? —preguntó Marley aquella mañana mientras revisaba algunos detalles del caso.  
Quinn se masajeó el cuello con movimientos circulares pero nada lograba calmar el dolor que punzaba con insistencia dentro de sus músculos.  
—Este dolor me está matando.  
—Demasiadas tensiones, Quinn —sentenció Marley y se acomodó el pelo detrás de las orejas—. Deberías relajarte un poco.  
¡Cómo si fuera tan sencillo hacerlo! Pensó malhumorada.  
—¿Qué has conseguido del laboratorio?  
Ella la miró resignada; al parecer no pensaba darse, ni siquiera, cinco minutos de pausa.  
—Nada importante, no se hallaron huellas salvo las de la mano de un niño; parece como si esa maldita caja estuviera inmaculada.  
—¿Has podido averiguar quién las vende?  
—No conseguiremos nada por ese lado. Según los del laboratorio es una caja fabricada de forma artesanal —explicó.  
Quinn rió con sarcasmo.  
—¿Quieres decir que nuestro asesino es, además, un artesano al que le gusta hacer sus propias manualidades?  
—Así parece; aunque seguramente construyó él mismo la caja para que no lográsemos rastrearla.  
—Sí, seguro.  
—Fabray, acaba de llegar esto para ti. —Un oficial le entrego un par de sobres y volvió a desaparecer detrás de la puerta.  
—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó intrigada su compañera.  
—Dos entradas.  
—¡Bueno, veo que vas a seguir mis consejos y saldrás a divertirte un poco!  
Quinn se puso seria y le entregó las entradas para que ella misma las viera.  
—Son entradas para el partido de los Falcons para este fin de semana. —Lanzó un soplido mientras las volvía a guardar en el sobre—. Solo es trabajo.  
—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Entradas para el cine, o tal vez el teatro?  
—Pues sí, por qué no. Deberías desconectar un poco del trabajo, apuesto que el cuello te dolería menos.  
—En cuanto lo atrapemos y toda esta pesadilla termine, te prometo que me tomaré unas vacaciones. —No le había mencionado nada pero pensaba tomar su pequeño barco que la esperaba en la bahía de San Francisco, salir a navegar y perderse, al menos unos días, en la profundidad del océano.  
—¿Tienes idea de cuantos adolescentes habrá en ese partido de hockey?  
—Pelirrojos, no muchos —respondió con soltura Quinn mientras subía las piernas encima del escritorio—. Vamos a tener suerte, Rose. ¿No eres siempre tú la que dice que tenemos que ser un poco más optimistas?  
Marley la miró directamente a los ojos y Quinn percibió el cansancio en ellos.  
—Sabes que si no fuera así terminaríamos metidas en un hospital, envueltas en una camisa de fuerza. —Se detuvo de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.  
Quinn percibió su vergüenza al decir eso.  
—No te preocupes.  
—Lo siento, Quinn. Sabes que no me refería a… —¡Dios! ¿Por qué a veces no se limitaba a cerrar su enorme bocaza?  
—Te he dicho que lo olvidaras.  
Marley asintió y volvió a concentrarse en el papeleo. Había metido la pata, había actuado con el mismo tacto de una mula al mencionar aquello. Casi nunca hablaban del tema del padre de Quinn. Ella sabía que Quinn lo visitaba una vez a la semana en la clínica donde estaba internado desde hacía unos años y que cada vez que iba, regresaba peor. Siempre dejaba que fuera ella quien mencionara algo al respecto pero podía percibir cuánto dolor le provocaba ver a su padre en aquel estado después de haber sido, durante tantos años, no solamente uno de los mejores policías de la ciudad, sino su héroe desde que era niñoa. La mismo Quinn le había contado que había elegido ser policía como una manera de honrar a su padre. Una ironía la obligaba a ser testigo de cómo ese hombre, a quien siempre había admirado y respetado, se apagaba irremediablemente encerrado en aquel lugar.  
Leía distraída unos papeles y, de vez en cuando, alzaba la vista para observarla. Parecía estar atenta a la pantalla de su portátil pero seguía con la mirada triste.  
Le habría gustado levantarse de su lugar, ir hasta ella y darle unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro para demostrarle su apoyo solo con aquel silencioso gesto.  
Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió con violencia, y Rachel Berry entró como un torbellino a la oficina.  
Quinn abandonó su silla de un salto y se quedó perpleja cuando ella se arrojó desesperadamente a sus brazos.  
—¡Rachel! ¿Qué ha sucedido?  
—¡Ha estado en mi casa!

* * *

Hola :).

El loco ese se metió a casa de Rachel :o ahora si viene lo bueno :3. Sospechan de alguien?

Próxima actualización : El lunes

Si hay muchos reviews el lunes subiré 4 capítulos seguidos ;)

Saludos


	10. Chapter 10

Ni esta historia ni los personajes de Glee me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Marley le acercó el vaso y se lo colocó entre las manos.  
—Bebe un poco. Es agua con azúcar.  
Rachel levantó la vista, tenía los ojos irritados de tanto llorar, la nariz enrojecida y la palidez instalada en su rostro.  
—Gracias —balbuceó apenas. Clavó la mirada en la puerta por donde unos minutos antes Quinn había desaparecido y bebió un pequeño sorbo del agua que la detective Rose le ofrecía.  
—Regresará en cuanto le sea posible —le dijo Marley. Era indudable que la joven estaba esperando que Quinn apareciera por esa puerta de un momento a otro. Se sentó junto a ella y meditó un momento sobre la escena de la que había sido testigo. En otras circunstancias lo que había presenciado carecería de algún significado importante; pero cuando después de entrar en aquella oficina, completamente desencajada, se había arrojado entre los brazos de su compañera, supo de inmediato que allí había algo más. Tal vez algo de lo que ni ellas mismas eran conscientes.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
—Discúlpame. Debo responder. —Rodeó el escritorio y levantó el auricular—. Rose… —Hizo una pausa—. Entiendo —Comenzó a jugar con un bolígrafo—. No te preocupes, me encargaré de ella. Mantenme al tanto. Se lo diré, adiós.  
—¿Era la detective Fabray?  
—Sí, está en tu casa con los peritos. Me ha dicho que intentes comunicarte con tu amiga para avisarle de que busque un lugar en donde pasar la noche —le informó mientras colocaba el auricular en su lugar.  
—¿No podremos regresar a casa? —su voz sonaba todavía conmocionada.  
—Me temo que no, ese lugar ya no es seguro.  
—Creía que estaría protegida en un lugar como ese.  
—A veces ningún lugar es seguro cuando te enfrentas a un psicópata como este. —Sus palabras eran duras y solo ayudaban a desanimarla aun más, pero debía ser sincera con ella.  
Después de todo, el tipo había estado en la misma habitación con ella y nadie se había percatado de nada.  
—No entiendo qué es lo que quiere de mí. —Juntó las rodillas y apoyó las manos en su regazo.  
—No te esfuerces en entenderlo —le aconsejó—. Puedo decirte que he visto de todo, pero nunca ha dejado de sorprenderme.  
—¿Cuánto hace que eres policía?  
—Van a ser tres años en noviembre —respondió.  
—¿Hace mucho que eres la compañera de la detective Fabray?  
—Dos años. Yo trabajaba en la policía de Fremont y pedí mi traslado para incorporarme a la División de Crímenes Violentos. Allí me asignaron para trabajar junto a Quinn.  
Rachel asintió. Hacía dos años que estaban, prácticamente, casi todo el día juntas; no era extraño entonces que hubiera alguna intimidad entre ellas.  
—Supongo que la conoces bien. —Ni siquiera supo por qué había hecho aquel comentario.  
Marley se sorprendió por lo que ella acababa de decirle; le pareció percibir un atisbo de celos oculto en aquellas palabras.  
—Ya sabes, nunca se llega a conocer demasiado a una persona, pero con Quinn hubo una conexión casi repentina, congeniamos desde el primer día y no podría elegir una mejor compañera que ella. —Esperaba saciar su curiosidad con la respuesta que le había dado.  
—Entiendo. —Terminó de beberse el agua con azúcar—. ¿Podría usar su teléfono para llamar a mi amiga?  
—Por supuesto, habla tranquila. Regreso en un momento. —Recogió el vaso vacío y salió de la oficina.  
Rachel, lentamente, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el teléfono, marcó el número de su amiga y cuando escuchó la voz de Mercedes, intentó no derrumbarse por segunda vez.  
—¿Qué sucede, Rachel?  
¿Cómo reaccionaría ella cuando supiera que un extraño había estado en su casa la noche anterior y que habría ocurrido una tragedia si alguna de las dos lo hubiese descubierto?  
—¿Tienes algún sitio en donde pasar la noche?  
—¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso?  
—No podremos volver a la casa, Cedes: él estuvo allí anoche.  
Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Rachel no escuchó nada del otro lado de la línea.  
—¡Dios, Rachel! ¿Tú estás bien? Cuando he salido esta mañana de casa ni siquiera he pasado a despedirme a tu habitación; he preferido dejarte dormir después de lo tarde que habías llegado de tu reunión.  
—Estoy bien, no me hizo nada.  
—¿Dónde estás ahora?  
—En la comisaría de policía, en la oficina de la detective Fabray.  
—¿Qué harás tú?  
La pregunta de su amiga la tomó desprevenida.  
—No lo sé.  
—Podríamos alquilar una habitación en algún hotel hasta que podamos regresar.  
—No sé si voy a poder regresar, Cedes: ese lugar ya no es seguro.  
—¿Qué te han dicho en la policía?  
—Hasta ahora solo sé que no podemos regresar. Están recogiendo pruebas y entorpeceríamos su trabajo —le explicó mientras enredaba el dedo en el cable del teléfono.  
—Seguramente. —Hizo una larga pausa—. Yo puedo quedarme en casa de Sally; ya sabes, la rubia encargada de la sección de espectáculos. No creo que tenga problemas en hospedarme por algún tiempo.  
—Muy bien, hazlo. Yo veré qué es lo que hago.  
—La propuesta de compartir una habitación de hotel sigue pendiente —le recordó.  
—Si no encuentro ninguna otra solución, te aviso, y vemos qué es lo que hacemos. ¿De acuerdo, Cedes?  
—De acuerdo, Rachel. Llámame por cualquier cosa que necesites. A propósito, ¿crees que nos dejarán sacar algunas cosas de la casa?  
—Le preguntaré a las detectives.  
—Bien, cuídate, por favor. No permitas que ese loco se acerque a ti otra vez —le pidió afligida.  
—Lo intentaré —le prometió, pero era consciente de que aquella promesa no dependía de ella.  
Colgó y volvió a sentarse en la silla. La puerta permanecía cerrada y ni la detective Rose ni la detective Fabray aparecieron durante el siguiente cuarto de hora. La impaciencia estaba acabando con la poca fortaleza que le quedaba. Pensó en salir de aquel lugar y regresar a su casa; necesitaba que alguien le explicara cómo aquel hombre había podido acercarse tanto a ella. Se le erizó la piel de solo pensar que había estado a su lado mientras ella dormía tan tranquila en su cama.  
Debía también preocuparse por buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche. Podría haber telefoneado a Jackson pero no estaba dispuesta a obligarlo a regresar a Fresno cuando hacía apenas veinticuatro horas que se había marchado. Además estaba en medio de la construcción de una escuela y corría contra reloj para poder terminarla a tiempo. La opción de llamar a Emma ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente. Debía pensar en algo, de otro modo, acabaría durmiendo en la habitación de algún hotel.  
Comenzó a golpear los pies contra el suelo; el sonido acompasado de los tacones de sus zapatos repiqueteando le trajo un poco de calma. Se reclinó hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, solo supo que debía ser ya la hora del almuerzo, porque su estómago comenzaba a gruñir. La detective no había regresado aún y ella quería marcharse de aquel lugar.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Quinn acortó la distancia que los separaba en un santiamén. Rachel sintió que era arrastrada por una oleada de emociones cuando la vio. Deseaba  
que ella, nuevamente, la estrechara entre sus brazos como había hecho temprano aquella mañana. Pero ya estaba más calmada y nada justificaría una acción semejante de su parte.  
—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Quinn y se sentó a su lado.  
Rachel se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que ella la tuteaba y aquella nueva intimidad le produjo un extraño hormigueo en la piel.  
—Mejor, gracias.  
—Habría querido venir antes, pero no he podido —le explicó mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa.  
—¿Han podido encontrar algo?  
—Hemos encontrado un par de huellas de pisadas en el sótano.  
—¿Entró por allí?  
—Presumimos que sí, la claraboya estaba entreabierta. Al parecer pisó algo de lodo antes de entrar en la casa y dejó un par de huellas. Las compararemos con las halladas en la casa de Tessa Hodgins para confirmar que se trata del mismo hombre.  
Rachel arqueó las cejas.  
—Tú sabes que sí lo es —dijo y lo tuteó por primera vez ella también.  
Quinn lanzó un suspiro, no podía evitar ponerse contenta por el paso que habían dado casi sin darse cuenta. Era como si un muro de formalidad se hubiese derribado entre ellas.  
—Sí, pero siempre es mejor contar con las evidencias para confirmarlo.  
—¿Por qué crees que estuvo allí y no me hizo nada?  
Quinn se encogió de hombros; quería tener una respuesta sensata para ella pero no podía dársela cuando ella misma la ignoraba.  
—En realidad, no lo sé; tal vez tenía miedo de arriesgar demasiado si te llevaba consigo. Creo que le da pánico ser atrapado antes de poder llevar a cabo su misión.  
Rachel apretó los labios.  
—Matarme.  
Quinn se acercó aun más y le tomó ambas manos.  
—No lo creo; si quisiera matarte, lo habría hecho anoche.  
Rachel intentó controlar los latidos de su corazón; no porque estuvieran hablando de que su vida estaba en peligro, sino porque la cercanía de Quinn solo conseguía perturbarla.  
Ella sintió deseos de acariciar el cuello largo y arqueado que asomaba por encima de la camisa entallada que llevaba Rachel, pero sacudió la cabeza con violencia y rechazó la idea.  
Debía recordar que se encontraban en su oficina y que ella acababa de pasar por una situación angustiosa. La poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se desvaneció por completo cuando Rachel levantó los ojos hacia ella.  
Si en ese momento Marley no hubiese irrumpido en la oficina habría cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida; algo que, definitivamente, no se podía permitir.  
—¡Has llegado por fin! —su exclamación pareció quedar suspendida en el aire cuando observó cómo las manos de Rachel Berry descansaban entre las manos de su compañera.  
Quinn las soltó de inmediato y se puso de pie.  
—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó a Marley sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.  
—Estaba en la cafetería y me he entretenido hablando con Will. —Miró un segundo a Rachel—. ¿Hace mucho que has regresado?  
—No, en realidad acabo de llegar —respondió y se sentó en la punta del escritorio.  
—¿Qué ha pasado en la casa?  
Quinn le explicó todo y, por unos minutos, mientras ellas hablaban, Rachel se sintió una intrusa a pesar de que lo que estaban diciendo tenía estrecha relación con ella.  
—¿Has conseguido dónde pasar la noche? —le preguntó de pronto Marley.  
Rachel se puso de pie y se alisó la falda.  
—No todavía; mi amiga Mercedes se quedará en casa de una compañera de trabajo. Me ha dicho que si no encontraba nada, le avisara para que nos fuéramos a un hotel —les explicó.  
—¿Qué hay de tu hermano?  
—Preferiría no molestarlo. Está retrasado en su trabajo y mi presencia allí solo serviría para preocuparlo; además vive en Clovis.  
Marley asintió.  
—Necesito hablar contigo en privado. —Quinn sujetó a su compañera del brazo y la arrastró casi hasta el pasillo.  
—¿Qué demonios haces, Fabray? —Los ojos azules de Marley se encendieron de furia.  
—No podemos permitir que pase la noche en un hotel, ambas sabemos que debemos reubicarla en un lugar más seguro y esa casa ya no lo es.  
—¿Qué sugieres?  
—Que se quede contigo, en tu casa.  
—Imposible, estoy de remodelaciones y hace una semana que estoy viviendo en casa de mi hermana; creía que te lo había contado.  
—No lo sé, tal vez lo hiciste, pero no lo recordaba. —Se quedó un momento meditabunda y la expresión que se dibujó en su rostro no fue del agrado de Marley.  
—¿En qué estás pensando?  
Quinn tomó a su compañera por los hombros, en caso de que necesitara calmarla después de oír lo que tenía que decirle.  
—Entonces se quedará en mi loft.  
—¿En tu casa? —repitió perpleja—. ¿No estarás hablando en serio, verdad? —Sin embargo, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba bromeando con ella.  
Quinn escuchó, con paciencia, la decena de razones por las cuales lo que quería hacer no era lo más apropiado, pero nada de lo que Marley dijo la hizo desistir. Ella había comenzado a levantar la voz y estaban llamando la atención de todos en el lugar.  
Rachel también escuchó los murmullos desde la oficina. Se acercó a la ventana y descubrió que las que estaban discutiendo en el pasillo eran Quinn Fabray y su compañera. No alcanzaba a distinguir lo que decían pero Marley parecía ser la que estaba más enojada, mientras que Quinn se dedicaba a esquivar sus embestidas con tranquilidad.

Quinn conducía e intentaba dirigir su atención solamente a la carretera, pero le era difícil con Rachel sentada a su lado. La observó de reojo cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo.  
Parecía estar más tranquila, tenía un brazo estirado sobre la ventanilla y el otro apoyado sobre su regazo. Le prestaba atención al panorama con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado y sin poder evitarlo, la mirada de Quinn se posó en las piernas que asomaban debajo de la falda color lila, que combinaba a la perfección con su camisa impecablemente blanca, a esas alturas, repleta de arrugas. Quinn se sintió cautivada por el suave movimiento de sus pechos al compás de su respiración. Su melena descansaba sobre el asiento y algunos mechones caían en desorden sobre un costado de su rostro, la observó mientras intentaba acomodárselos nuevamente detrás de las orejas y deseó poder hacerlo ella misma.

Un bocinazo de un automóvil que le exigía que se moviera la devolvió a la realidad y cuando lanzó una maldición en voz alta, Rachel se volvió y clavó sus ojos castaños en los suyos.  
Quinn desvió la mirada, a la vez que reanudaba la marcha. Rachel la contempló durante un instante y, luego, volvió a dirigir su atención al exterior.

Se había subido a su automóvil casi sin chistar. Después de aquella discusión con su compañera, Quinn fue por ella a la oficina y le dijo que la llevaría ella misma a un lugar seguro. La había notado demasiada molesta como para siquiera preguntarle hacia dónde se dirigían; solo se limitó a hacer lo que ella le decía.

Al parecer, la riña que había tenido con la detective Rose había sido grave. Se preguntó qué clase de relación tendrían realmente. Marley Rose le había dicho que estaban juntas desde hacía dos años y que conocía a su compañera más que a nadie en el mundo. Rachel no estaba por completo segura, pero había creído percibir algo más que admiración de parte de ella. Quizá no solo se relacionaban en su trabajo, sino que lo hacían de una manera más personal e íntima. Rachel tragó saliva; debía reconocer que aquella idea no le agradaba demasiado, sobre todo porque al parecer, la detective Marley Rose veía en ella a una posible rival. Quinn giró hacia la izquierda y siguió derecho a través de la avenida Manning; luego se introdujo en la calle Henderson Sur.

Rachel lo miró otra vez.  
—Creía que habías dicho que no podía volver a mi casa —dijo ella al reconocer el lugar que iban dejando atrás.  
—Necesitas preparar una maleta solo con lo necesario.  
—No necesitaré ninguna maleta, solo me hará falta darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Es probable que mañana tu gente haya terminado y pueda regresar a casa —alegó confiada.

Quinn detuvo el automóvil al borde del camino y apretó las manos en el volante.  
—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, Rachel —le dijo con la vista fija en el parabrisas—. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que esa casa ya no es segura para ti; él pudo burlar todas las medidas de seguridad y meterse en tu habitación. —Apretó los nudillos con fuerza; aún no lograba sacarse del cuerpo la zozobra que le había provocado saber que aquel hombre había estado tan cerca de ella.

—¡Pero no puedo marcharme y dejar todo así sin más! —protestó indignada—. ¡No es justo que sea yo la que tenga que estar huyendo!  
—Estoy de acuerdo contigo; no es lo justo, pero sí lo más seguro.

Rachel levantó las manos.  
—¿Y qué hay de mis cosas? Mis cuadros: ¡no puedo abandonar mi taller así como así!

Quinn había sospechado que no iba a ser sencillo tener esa conversación con Rachel, pero debía convencerla de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor para ella.

—Mira, por esta noche, quiero que recojas solo lo necesario y lo metas dentro de una maleta. Mañana veremos lo demás, ¿te parece bien?

Rachel lanzó un suspiro de resignación y asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. No podía hacer otra cosa, no tenía más alternativa que hacer lo que Quinn le dijera. Estaba en sus manos y era consciente de que si no confiaba ciegamente en ella, estaría perdida.

Durante la poca distancia que las separaba de su casa estuvieron en completo silencio. Quinn, complacid por la actitud que Rachel había adoptado al saber que ya no podría volver a su casa al menos por un tiempo, y Rachel, por completo resignada a que su vida ya no sería la misma.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada principal del complejo Pacific View y no hubo necesidad de detenerse ya que la reja estaba abierta. Un par de peritos estaban recolectando huellas dactilares de las barras de hierro. Rachel los observó un instante mientras hacían su trabajo. Luego Quinn aceleró la marcha y ella clavó la vista en la ventanilla.

—Hemos llegado —anunció ella y apagó el motor del Mustang.  
Rachel le lanzó una mirada cortante; estaba enfadada pero sabía que no lo estaba con ella, sino con la situación que estaba obligada a sobrellevar.

Se bajaron del automóvil y debieron sortear dos camionetas y un par de patrullas antes de alcanzar el porche de su casa. Había varios hombres en la sala; algunos buscaban huellas y otros iluminaban la alfombra con una lámpara de luz fluorescente.

—Ven, te acompañaré a tu habitación. De seguro, todavía están los peritos recogiendo evidencias.  
Rachel la siguió a través de la escalera y fue testigo de cómo todos los que se encontraban en su casa lo saludaban con afecto. No había duda de que Quinn Fabray era muy respetada dentro de la fuerza policial.

Llegaron a su habitación y Quinn entró primero; Rachel titubeó un instante antes de animarse a entrar. Apenas unas horas antes, había huido despavorida de allí al descubrir el ramillete de nomeolvides sobre la almohada.

Quinn le tocó el brazo y ella dio un respingo.  
—Ponte estos guantes —le dijo y le entregó un par de guantes de látex.  
La miró mientras ella se ponía los suyos. Quinn levantó la mirada y le sonrió.  
—Tú dirás qué es lo que quieres llevarte.

Por un momento se quedó prendada de sus ojos verdes y de su sonrisa antes de poder reaccionar y responder.  
—La… la maleta está en la parte superior del armario —le indicó.  
—Bien, iré por ella. —Se dirigió hacia el armario y se detuvo a conversar con uno de los peritos que estaba reclinado sobre su cama. En una mano sostenía un pequeño sobre color marrón y en la otra, una pinza de metal que usaba para levantar, con seguridad, cabellos o algún tipo de fibra que pudiera haber dejado aquel hombre la noche anterior.

Rachel se puso los guantes antes de que Quinn regresara y caminó hacia el armario en primer lugar. Abrió el segundo cajón y se movió cuando ella se paró tan cerca de ella con la maleta abierta. La colocó en el suelo y se puso las manos en la cintura.  
La observó con atención mientras ella sacaba algunas prendas y las arrojaba dentro de la maleta. Se dispuso a abrir el tercer cajón, pero dudó un instante. No estaba muy segura de querer que Quinn viera cómo sacaba su ropa interior.

Ella captó su incomodidad de inmediato y, sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y volvió con el perito. Rachel sacó las prendas y sin detenerse a pensar cuáles llevarse y cuáles no, las arrojó junto a las otras.

Quinn, sin que ella lo notara, la estaba observando y a pesar de que ella había sacado su ropa interior con un rápido movimiento en un intento por esconderla de ella, había alcanzado a ver una masa de encajes y seda de varios colores. Cerró los ojos un instante y se la imaginó vestida, solamente, con una de aquellas prendas, echada en la cama debajo de ella. Se asusto al sentir que se le endurecía la polla.

—Ya he terminado aquí, detective.  
Quinn la miró aturdida; por un segundo se había olvidado de que había alguien más en aquella habitación con ellas.

—Eh… sí, gracias —dijo y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.  
Rachel se acercó con la maleta entreabierta.  
—¿Puedo colocarla sobre la cama?  
Quinn asintió.

Puso la maleta abierta en la orilla de la cama y caminó hacia el armario. Sacó algunos pantalones, unos de corte más formal, y otros no tanto; unas cuantas camisas, algunos vestidos y un par de chaquetas. Todavía no sabía ni siquiera a dónde la llevaría, pero debía pensar que, tal vez, no podría regresar en unos cuantos días y debía seguir yendo a la editorial.

Se agachó y buscó un par de zapatos; eligió los de color negro que combinarían con cualquier atuendo que decidiera llevar. Quinn seguía de pie a solo unos pasos de ella. Rachel podía sentir que sus ojos estaban posados en su espalda, en el preciso lugar en el que la tela de su camisa comenzaba a quemarle. Decidió también llevar dos pares de sandalias; intentó incorporarse con todo aquello en las manos y cuando se dio la vuelta, tropezó con el borde de madera que sobresalía del armario. Los zapatos y las sandalias volaron por el aire y ella habría estampado su nariz en el suelo si Quinn no la hubiera sujetado de los brazos.

—¿Estás bien?  
Rachel apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza. El calor que había quemado su espalda segundos antes comenzaba a invadir el resto de su cuerpo. Sobre todo en sus brazos, que las manos de Quinn rodeaban con fuerza. Quinn redujo un poco la presión apenas ella recobró el equilibrio, pero el fuego que amenazaba con consumirla poco a poco no disminuía. Casi por inercia levantó la vista y descubrió que los ojos de Quinn estaban clavados en su rostro y la devoraban con la mirada. Rachel bajó hasta su boca y deseó, en ese mismo instante, que ella la besara aun cuando sabía que un beso suyo solo lograría excitarla más.

Los labios gruesos y apenas pintados de Rachel se habían entreabierto y Quinn supo que aquello era una clara invitación a ser explorados. Se los imaginó suaves y pecaminosamente dulces; con un sabor que tentaba y atormentaba al mismo tiempo. Cuando las manos de Rachel se posaron en su pecho, Quinn creyó que el corazón le subiría hasta la garganta. Sus propias manos ya no seguían sosteniéndola por los brazos, sino que habían ascendido hasta sus hombros y, con los pulgares, le acariciaban el cuello. Rachel cerró los ojos mientras aquel contacto arremolinaba un montón de sensaciones en su interior. Instintivamente se apretó contra ella y, cuando sus caderas se recostaron sobre las suyas, Quinn supo que si no se detenían en ese momento, ya no habría marcha atrás.

—Si ya has terminado de recoger todo lo necesario, será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo ella y la soltó.  
Rachel se apartó de inmediato e hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar la serenidad.  
—De acuerdo —respondió ella con voz neutra. No quería demostrarle cuánto le había afectado lo sucedido. La ayudó a levantar los zapatos y los acomodaron junto con las demás prendas. Rachel la observó mientras Quinn cerraba la maleta. Todavía estaba perturbada y sus latidos no habían recuperado su ritmo normal, pero logró parecer confiada y serena cuando ella alzó la vista y la miró.  
—¿Nos vamos? —Sujetó la maleta con fuerza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Rachel asintió, dio un último vistazo a su habitación y antes de salir sacó una carpeta del cajón de su mesita de noche. Allí guardaba el memorando de la reunión en la editorial y a pesar de que tenía una copia en su oficina, prefirió llevárselo adonde fuera que Quinn la estuviera trasladando. La siguió a través de la escalera y atravesaron la sala en medio de los peritos que todavía seguían trabajando. Se detuvieron en el porche y allí Quinn le dijo que ya podía quitarse los guantes. Ella lo miró confundida; ni siquiera se había percatado de que aún llevaba los malditos guantes. Se los quitó y no supo qué hacer con ellos.

—Dámelos.  
Se los dio y la suave piel de la mano de Quinn rozó la palma de su mano y provocó un momento de tensión. Ella dejó la maleta en el suelo y tras quitarse también sus guantes, se los entregó a uno de los peritos para que se deshiciera de ellos.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el automóvil y minutos después abandonaban la zona oeste de Fresno para internarse en el Tower District. Rachel no se había animado aún a preguntarle hacia dónde se dirigían. Después del pequeño acercamiento que habían tenido, Quinn había actuado distante con ella. Se maldijo en silencio por haberse mostrado tan receptiva a su contacto y haber esperado que la besara: lo único que ella había hecho era impedir que terminara en el suelo. La frialdad que le había demostrado luego se lo había confirmado. La había apartado y había reprobado cualquier actitud suya.

Prefirió concentrarse en admirar el lugar. No frecuentaba mucho aquella parte de la cuidad. Había estado algunas veces en uno de sus teatros más prestigiosos y había cenado en un restaurante alemán con su hermano para festejar su vigesimoquinto cumpleaños. Era un barrio demasiado elegante tal vez para su gusto, pero con muchísima vida social. Contaba con excelentes restaurantes y una decena de clubes nocturnos. Ella prefería el Boulevard Kearney o el tranquilo barrio de Sunnyside.

Tras recorrer la avenida principal durante casi tres kilómetros, Quinn se desvió a la derecha y condujo por una calle menos poblada hasta detenerse finalmente frente a un gran edificio de ladrillos rojos y gastados ubicado justo en la esquina.

Ella se bajó sin pronunciar palabra y sacó su maleta del maletero del Mustang. Rachel continuaba todavía en su lugar. La miró a través del espejo retrovisor mientras rodeaba el automóvil y, en un segundo, estuvo a su lado. Abrió la puerta y la invitó a bajarse.

—Hemos llegado, bájate.  
Rachel no tuvo más remedio que obedecerle. El sol le dio en la cara y se puso la mano en la frente para poder ver mejor.  
—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó mientras contemplaba el enorme edificio de tres plantas que ocupaba casi toda la manzana.  
—Aquí es donde yo vivo.

* * *

Hola :) , perdon por la demora pero hubo un problema con mi lap. Perdon si hay errores en el cap , aveces se me pasan :p

Gracias por sus favs , alertas , reviews y sobre todo por leer la historia.

Saludos


	11. Chapter 11

Ni esta historia ni los personajes de Glee me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Entró a su oficina y, por primera vez, se alegró de que su compañera no estuviera allí. No estaba con ánimo de soportar sus sermones de nuevo. Se quitó la chaqueta y encendió su portátil. Debía ponerse a revisar el caso una vez más y ver si no había pasado por alto alguna cosa.  
La puerta se abrió y Marley entró caminando enérgicamente. Pasó por su escritorio sin dirigirle la mirada y se sentó detrás del suyo. La observó de reojo mientras buscaba un bolígrafo en el portalápices de cerámica que decoraba su mesa desde el primer día que había llegado desde Fremont. Seguía molesta y no lo adivinó solo por no haberlo saludado al llegar, sino porque reconocía la expresión en su rostro cuando algo le disgustaba. Sus ojos se tornaban un poco más oscuros y la comisura de sus labios adquiría cierta rigidez. Le habría gustado darle un espejo para que se viera en aquel instante. Poco quedaba de la sensual detective Marley Rose.  
Aquello no podía continuar así: ella, concentrado en la pantalla, y Marley, fingiendo que leía unos informes importantes.  
—Hace más de diez minutos que lees el mismo papel —comentó ella sin mirarla.  
Marley no le dijo nada, solo dio vueltas a las hojas y fingió seguir leyendo.  
—Parecemos dos chiquillas, Rose. —Despegó los ojos de la pantalla del portátil y la observó—. No podemos comportarnos como tales. Hablemos.  
Ella le devolvió la mirada pero seguía tan fría como antes.  
—Si quieres hablar del caso, adelante. No suelo mezclar los asuntos personales con el trabajo —enfatizó, con una sonrisa irónica.  
—Yo tampoco lo hago —replicó y se recostó en su silla—. Rachel es la principal testigo que tenemos, lo único que he hecho es ofrecerle protección. Ambos sabemos que su vida corre peligro.  
—Lo sé perfectamente, Fabray. Pero sigo creyendo que llevarla a vivir contigo no es lo más sensato. —Se cruzó de brazos por encima del escritorio y la miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿Sabes lo que sucedería si nuestros superiores se enteran? Te quitarían el caso. ¡Estás arriesgando todo por una simple necesidad básica que tus pantalones no pueden contener! —No había querido decir aquello pero alguien tenía que hacerle entrar en razón.  
—Nunca antes me habías hablado de esa manera, Rose.  
—Nunca antes habías sido tan inconsciente. Puedes quedar fuera del caso —le recordó.  
—No hay por qué alarmar a todo el mundo, nadie tiene por qué enterarse —comentó con tranquilidad. No quería perder los estribos, menos, cuando estaba a punto de vencer la resistencia de su compañera.  
—¿Pretendes, además, que me convierta en tu cómplice y que arriesgue mi propio trabajo? —No podía creer que Quinn le estuviera pidiendo aquello. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba su obsesión por aquella mujer?  
Quinn se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella.  
—Solo te pido que me comprendas y que, por una vez, olvides el protocolo. —Se sentó sobre el escritorio de su compañera—. Sabes que te necesito.  
Marley agachó la mirada y suspiró resignada.  
—Está bien, no voy a decir nada. —Levantó la mano antes de que Quinn hablara—. Pero debes prometerme una cosa primero.  
No le gustaba hacer promesas sin saber primero en qué consistían.  
—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.  
—No te involucres sentimentalmente con Rachel Berry. —Apoyó su mano en la de ella—. Eso solo te llevaría a cometer errores. No lo arruines, Quinn, no vale la pena.  
Quinn quería hacerle esa promesa y asegurarle que la cumpliría, pero sabía que era imposible.  
—Me pides demasiado, Rose.  
—Al menos, inténtalo, Fabray. No solo por el caso, sino por ti y también por ella.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Rachel confía en ti; no es secreto para nadie que se siente segura a tu lado. —Recordó el momento cuando había ido a buscarla tras descubrir que su secuestrador había estado en su casa—. Está demasiado vulnerable. Puede terminar por confundir las cosas y buscar algo más que tu protección, Quinn.  
Quinn asintió. Marley tenía razón y ella lo entendía, pero también sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo iba más allá de toda lógica y de toda razón. Podía ordenarle a su cabeza que hiciera hasta lo imposible para dejar de pensar en Rachel cómo una mujer a la que deseaba con locura, pero era inútil cuando su corazón y cada poro de su piel le pedían a gritos lo contrario.

Rachel trató de calmarse e hizo uso de una técnica de respiración que le había enseñado Mercedes hacía un par de meses. Pero después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que era inútil.  
Había apagado la radio y estaba en el salón, recostada en el sofá. Sabía que no tenía nada que temer en aquel lugar; el loft de Quinn se había convertido en una fortaleza para ella y él no la encontraría allí.  
Se masajeó las sienes con los pulgares y el dolor de cabeza, poco a poco, comenzó a disminuir. Cada vez que le sucedía aquello era porque un recuerdo se empeñaba en aflorar a la luz, pero muy pocas veces lograba rescatar algo de verdad importante. Todo parecía desvanecerse cuando se esforzaba más por recordar. La melodía le era claramente familiar y la dedicatoria estaba sin duda dirigida a ella; sin embargo, y por más que lo intentara, no conseguía descubrir lo que significaba aquella canción en realidad. Su mente era una nebulosa gris donde, de vez en cuando, un rayo de luz lograba traspasar la oscuridad pero se desvanecía antes de que pudiera retenerlo en su memoria.  
Se recostó en el sofá, se colocó en posición fetal y cerró los ojos. Intentó concentrarse pero fue en vano; los recuerdos venían y se iban con voluntad propia. Eran imprevisibles y se disparaban erráticamente; la tomaban por sorpresa y la dejaban débil y más confundida aún. Al final, su cuerpo y su mente fatigados sucumbieron al agotamiento y cayó en un tranquilo sopor.

—¿Crees que Rachel lo habrá escuchado? —preguntó Marley sentada en el asiento del acompañante del Mustang de Quinn.  
—No lo sé, pero está sola y tengo miedo de que algo le suceda.  
Marley percibió su preocupación y supo que no solo era porque estuviera bajo su cuidado. Nunca antes la había visto actuar de aquella manera, hasta el punto, incluso, de arriesgar su propio empleo por una mujer.  
—Quiere acercarse a ella y no se cansa de hacérselo saber. —Abrió la ventanilla del automóvil y sonrió complacida cuando la brisa fresca comenzó a jugar con su cabello—. Las muertes, el mensaje en la última víctima, las flores en su almohada y ahora le dedica una canción en la radio. Si no fuera por los crímenes y el mensaje en el cuerpo de Tessa Hodgins diría que se trata solamente de un hombre enamorado.  
—Por más sádico que parezca, lo está, Marley. —Hasta a ella se le heló la sangre al decir aquello—. En su fantasía Rachel lo ama tanto como él a ella y no concibe la vida de otro modo.  
—Entiendo —meditó un segundo—, ¿por qué esperaría cuatro años para volver por ella?  
A Quinn también se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella pregunta cientos de veces.  
—No lo sé. Tal vez durante todo ese tiempo no ha logrado dar con ella. Rachel se cambió el apellido y abandonó casi todos los vínculos que la unían a la época de su secuestro.  
Solo su hermano y su amiga han seguido formando parte de su vida después de eso.  
—Sí, pero igual siento que hay algo que no encaja en todo este asunto. ¿Qué ha sucedido con él en esos cuatro años? ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Qué ha hecho?  
—Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, Rose.  
—Lo sé, lo sé —mascullo entre dientes. Odiaba encontrarse frente a un enigma que no podía resolver—. ¿Y si ha estado preso o internado en algún hospital psiquiátrico? —sugirió de repente.  
Quinn sabía que aquella no era una idea del todo descabellada.  
—Podríamos revisar los registros y ver qué hallamos —sugirió ella.  
—Marley, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. No sabemos nada del sujeto, ninguna pista que al menos nos permita cotejar datos —le respondió antes de que se entusiasmara demasiado.  
—Es realmente complicado este caso; creo que si no comete un error, nunca lo atraparemos. Es demasiado organizado y perfecto para mi gusto.  
—No existe el crimen perfecto, Marley. Lo atraparemos, te lo aseguro.  
Ella asintió y recostó la cabeza en el asiento.  
Minutos después ambos llegaron a la casa de Quinn. Cuando entraron encontraron a Rachel durmiendo en el sofá con Frank tendido a sus pies.  
—¡Qué imagen tan adorable! —susurró Marley.  
Quinn hizo caso omiso al comentario burlón que había hecho su compañera y observó el cuadro que tenía enfrente. Tuvo que reconocer que le gustaba la sensación provocada por aquella imagen.  
—Dejemos que duerma. —Sujetó a Marley del brazo y la arrastró hasta la cocina—. ¿Quieres una cerveza?  
Marley asintió. Echó un vistazo a la radio y miró a Quinn. Ella la encendió y descubrió que estaba sintonizada en la estación que había pasado aquel mensaje, pero no le extrañó porque ella mismo escuchaba esa emisora de vez en cuando.  
—¿Te han dicho cuándo nos entregarán la grabación con la llamada?  
—Mañana mismo. El operador ha sido muy amable con nosotros —comentó Marley distraída.  
Quinn sonrió al recordar la cara del pobre hombre embobado con su compañera y con el escote en su camisa.  
—Ha sido más amable contigo y no lo culpo. —Le guiñó el ojo.  
Marley se sonrojó.  
—Hagamos un brindis. —Extendió el brazo con la lata de cerveza fría en su mano—. Brindo por la amistad y por este trabajo que, aunque muchas veces apesta, no sabríamos vivir sin él.  
Quinn sonrió y ambos chocaron las latas haciendo que un poco de espuma se volcara encima de su camisa.  
—Lo siento, Fabray —dijo Marley y reprimió una risita—. Será mejor que repare de inmediato este desastre. ¿Dónde tienes un paño?  
—Allí, en el primer cajón.  
Marley sacó un paño de la encimera y lo mojó con agua.  
—Déjame ver qué puedo hacer.  
—No hace falta, Marley. En serio, no te preocupes.  
—Tú, déjame a mí —le indicó.  
Pasó el paño húmedo sobre la mancha pero solo logró que se hiciera más grande.  
—No resulta, Quinn.  
—Parece que no —respondió ella y levantó la vista. Fue entonces cuando vio a Rachel parada junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados. No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero la expresión en su rostro le indicó que estaba un poco molesta.  
—Rachel, te has despertado. —Apartó, nerviosa, la mano de Marley que aún seguía sobre su abdomen y volcó toda su atención en ella.  
—He escuchado murmullos y risas en la cocina —explicó mientras miraba de soslayo a Marley.  
—Lamentamos haberte despertado—dijo Marley.  
—No se preocupen—respondió con indiferencia. Se sintió una tonta por haber aparecido justo cuando parecían estar compartiendo un momento de intimidad. Más que nunca estaba convencida de que había algo más que una relación profesional entre ellas. No estaba segura de si soportaría que Quinn la trajera a su loft, mientras ella estuviera allí.  
—Nos han avisado de que habían dejado otro mensaje para ti, una dedicatoria a través de la KFCF; no sabíamos si lo habías escuchado o no y hemos querido venir a ver que estabas bien.  
Rachel se sentó en el taburete.  
—Sí, lo he oído —dijo y entrelazó los dedos de la mano—. La canción que me ha dedicado…  
—¿Qué pasa con ella? —Quinn se sentó a su lado en el otro taburete.  
—La he escuchado antes; de algún modo, me resulta familiar.  
—¿Recordabas la canción? —Los ojos verdes de Quinn se iluminaron.  
—No exactamente. Sé que esta tarde no ha sido la primera vez que la he oído, pero no puedo recordar de dónde la conozco —explicó desanimada.  
—Esa canción debe tener algún significado para él y también cree que significa lo mismo para ti.  
—Me he esforzado por recordar más pero el dolor de cabeza es tan intenso que termino extenuada.  
—¿Estás bien ahora? ¿No quieres que vayamos a ver a un doctor?  
Rachel esbozó una sonrisa cargada de amargura.  
—No es necesario, Quinn. La cabeza ya no me duele. Además, los médicos ya me han dicho que es normal.  
—Tal vez estás comenzando a recordar.  
—No te hagas ilusiones —le aconsejó. Después de cuatro años ella ya se había resignado a no saber lo que le había sucedido durante los tres meses que había estado secuestrada.  
—Sigue su consejo, Quinn —intervino Marley—. No es bueno crear falsas expectativas.  
Quinn le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Detestaba cuando su compañera le hablaba con un doble sentido.  
—Mañana mismo me pondré en marcha para encontrar al mejor especialista en hipnosis.  
Rachel asintió, aunque no le dijo que estaba asustada. No quería mostrarse temerosa delante de Quinn una vez más.  
—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya —dijo Marley con una amplia sonrisa—. Mi hermana me espera para cenar.  
—Te acompaño.  
Rachel los observó con atención desde la cocina. Marley le estaba diciendo algo a Quinn mientras ella le sonreía. Luego ella le guiñó el ojo y antes de salir recibió una palmadita en el hombro de parte de Quinn. Cuando ella la miró Raachel apartó la vista de inmediato.  
—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Quinn, ya en la cocina.  
—No, he perdido el apetito. —Se bajó del taburete y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar donde se sentía por completo invadida por su presencia.  
—¿Sucede algo? —La sujetó del brazo y le impidió el paso.  
—No, pero me he comido dos porciones de pizza por la tarde y ahora no tengo hambre.  
—¿Estás segura de que es solo eso? —Había un ligero desafío en el tono de su voz.  
—Sí, segura. Prefiero irme a dormir, si no te importa —le dijo y lanzó una fugaz mirada a su mano que aún rodeaba su brazo.  
—En absoluto. —La soltó—. Que duermas bien.  
Antes de marcharse necesitaba decirle algo.  
—Quería hablar contigo de un asunto.  
—Te escucho. —Quinn se cruzó de brazos y la tela de su camisa se tensó sobre los músculos de su abdomen.  
Rachel alzó la mirada y se enfrentó a la intensidad de sus ojos verdes que aquella noche se habían oscurecido más.  
—Se trata de mi trabajo. Estoy en medio de un proyecto importante, que dirijo y…  
—¿De qué se trata? —la interrumpió para saber más.  
—El lanzamiento de una colección de libros de arte a nivel internacional —le informó—. Emma me confió este proyecto a mí y debo entregarme a él en cuerpo y alma. No puedo abandonar mi trabajo.  
—Nunca te pediría que lo hicieras.  
—Perfecto, entonces mañana iré a la editorial como todos los días —dijo satisfecha.  
—Tampoco he dicho eso.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Puedes ir mañana a la editorial, pero le explicaras a tu jefa que las cosas no serán como antes.  
—¿Qué demonios tratas de decirme?  
—No podrás ir a la editorial todos los días como hacías antes. Eso sería un riesgo innecesario.  
—¡Pero es mi trabajo! ¡No me lo puedes impedir! —Intentó controlar las lágrimas de impotencia.  
—Habla con ella y, tal vez, podáis llegar a una solución que os convenga a las dos. —Hizo una pausa—. Es por tu propia seguridad, Rachel. Yo no puedo estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día.  
—¡Nunca te lo he pedido! —le espetó furiosa.  
—Mañana te acompañare y si quieres, yo mismo puedo hablar con tu jefa y explicárselo.  
Rachel lo interrumpió.  
—No, no hace falta. Yo puedo explicarle como están las cosas.  
—Como quieras, pero sí te llevare hasta allí.  
Asintió, le lanzo una última mirada y salió, casi corriendo, de la cocina para encerrarse en la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como Quinn le había dicho, ella misma se encargaría de llevarla a Sunrise Press.  
Rachel se despertó cerca de las ocho y tras darse un baño y vestirse con una falda azul oscuro y una camisa a tono, salió de la habitación. Llevaba aún el cabello suelto y cuando Quinn la vio pensó que sin duda era una mujer hermosísima, simple y naturalmente bella. No necesitaba ni siquiera maquillarse; su rostro aniñado y fresco resaltaba por sí mismo.  
Rachel se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Quinn salir de la cocina, llevaba puesto solo los pantalones de su pijama y un top deportivo dejando a la vista su bien formado torso.  
No era la primera vez que veía a una chica semidesnuda pero no pudo evitar sentirse turbada frente a ella. Sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por el magnetismo animal que despedía Quinn. Contempló sus hombros anchos, sus brazos bajando la vista por su estomago , plano y tonificado, donde habían unos abdominales que parecían tabletas de chocolate que se fundían con la pelvis mas erótica que había visto en su vida. Alzó la vista y sin poder evitarlo los colores se le subieron a la cara cuando se enfrentó a su mirada. Algo en sus ojos había cambiado, había deseo en ellos y Rachel sintió la misma sacudida que provocaba un choque eléctrico.  
—Buenos días.  
Su voz sonaba más ronca de lo habitual y aquellas dos palabras solo lograron agitarla aun más. Era un simple saludo de buenos días pero a Rachel le pareció que le estaba pidiendo que hicieran el amor allí mismo.  
—Bu… buenos días. —Rachel se interrumpió y tragó saliva.  
—Tienes el desayuno listo; yo, mientras tanto, me daré una ducha —le indicó con una sonrisa.  
Rachel asintió y desvió la mirada. Lograba estremecerla con solo sonreírle y aquello ya no era normal.  
Sola en la cocina tomó una taza de café y se comió una tostada. Luego, salió a la terraza y encontró a Sam, que aún descansaba en su posición favorita, las patas delanteras a ambos lados de la cabeza y los mofletes pegados al suelo.  
Cuando Quinn salió de la habitación la buscó en la cocina pero no la halló. Fue hasta la sala y entonces la vio en la terraza apoyada sobre el balcón. Se quedó un momento contemplándola antes de anunciarle su presencia.  
Le estaba dando la espalda y su mirada bajó hasta la falda estrecha que se ceñía a sus caderas y terminaba por encima de sus rodillas. Su larga melena castaña caía libremente sobre la espalda y el sol le daba algunos matices dorados. Ella volvió el rostro y los rayos de sol iluminaron su perfil casi perfecto. Unas pestañas largas y espesas, una nariz redondeada y aquellos labios carnosos que, cada vez que la tenía cerca, solo deseaba besar.  
Rachel se dio la vuelta y entonces la vio. Sabía que Quinn estaba allí, había sentido su presencia aún sin verla y cuando la vio avanzar hacia ella tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza del balcón para controlar el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo. Era demasiado hermosa y su sola presencia atentaba contra ella y su fuerza de voluntad. Le dedicó una fugaz mirada. Se había puesto unos vaqueros azules que resaltaban los músculos de sus piernas y una camisa blanca tan estrecha que Rachel percibió la firmeza de su torso debajo de ella. Quinn se acerco más y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo ella intervino.  
—Si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde.  
Pasó a su lado y la dejó solo en medio de la terraza. Quinn no tuvo más remedio que correr detrás de ella para alcanzarla.  
—Necesito volver a mi rutina, recuperar mi vida —le dijo ella, de repente, mientras iban de camino a la editorial.  
—Te escucho —le respondió con atención.  
—Lo de mi trabajo, ya te lo expliqué; hablaré con Emma y ella sabrá qué hacer al respecto. Pero hay otras cosas —hizo una pausa—. Mis pinturas, extraño pasar las horas encerrada en mi taller, tal vez no lo entiendas, pero para mí significan mucho.  
—Comprendo.  
—Hay algo más. Estoy acostumbrada a salir a correr todas las mañanas. Ya hace tres días que no lo hago y mi cuerpo me lo está pidiendo.  
Quinn la miró; debían existir muchas otras cosas que su cuerpo le pedía y que ella le negaba.  
Rachel se movió inquieta y creyó que el bolso que sostenía en la mano se le caería al suelo.  
—¿En qué piensas? —Se arrepintió enseguida de haberle hecho esa pregunta al descubrir la manera en que Quinn la estaba mirando.  
—Veamos; para lo del taller, creo tener la solución perfecta. Solo déjame arreglar algunos asuntos y haré todo lo posible para que puedas recuperarlo.  
—Gracias. —Un destello de alegría encendió sus ojos castaños.  
—Con respecto a lo otro, no puedo obligarte a que no lo hagas, pero tienes un gimnasio a tu entera disposición en la terraza.  
—Pero me gusta correr, sentir la brisa que golpea contra mi rostro.  
—No puedes salir sola todas las mañanas, es peligroso y lo sabes —la interrumpió.  
Rachel estuvo a punto de protestar.  
—¡Está bien, está bien! Veo que es importante para ti. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Yo misma te acompañaré, pero, cuando no pueda hacerlo, no saldrás tú sola, ¿de acuerdo?  
Rachel ni siquiera dudó un instante en aceptar su propuesta. Volvería a salir y a respirar la libertad que sentía que le estaban quitando al menos un rato cada mañana.  
—Empezaremos mañana.  
—¡Genial! —Rachel le indicó que faltaban tres calles para llegar a la editorial y cuando por fin el Mustang se detuvo frente al edificio la miró y le dijo:  
—Quinn, prefiero que me esperes aquí. No es necesario que subas conmigo —dijo mientras apretaba su pequeño bolso sobre su regazo.  
Quinn supo que aquellas palabras en realidad tenían un significado diferente. No quiero que subas conmigo, no quiero que nos vean juntos, no quiero que nadie me acose a preguntas.  
Ella aceptó de mala gana y la observó mientras entraba al edificio en el que se encontraba la editorial. Tal vez Rachel no quería que alguien en especial la viera llegar acompañada de ella. No conocía nada de su vida privada, solo lo que había leído en los expedientes. Rachel y su hermano habían perdido a sus padres a una temprana edad y desde entonces Jack, como su hermano mayor, se había hecho cargo de ella. Había tenido un novio y había roto con él antes de su secuestro. Además de eso, la vida privada e íntima de Rachel Berry era un completo misterio para ella. Nunca le había mencionado nada de ningún novio, pero no tenía por qué haberlo hecho, no era nadie en su vida como para tener que estar hablando de aquellos asuntos personales.  
¿Y si, en efecto, estaba saliendo con alguien? Lo dudaba, nunca había visto a algun hombre cerca de ella, además de su hermano. Si tuviera algún novio escondido por ahí, Rachel lo habría llamado cuando más lo necesitaba. Y ella lo sabría. Además, si lo tuviera ya habría aparecido en su casa para llevársela de allí; ningún hombre en su sano juicio permitiría que su novia viviese con otra persona bajo las circunstancias que fueran.  
Apretó los dedos alrededor del volante. Rachel no podía estar saliendo con alguien, simplemente, porque no podía concebir la idea de que otra persona estuviera cerca de ella.  
Emma la recibió en su oficina de inmediato.  
—Rachel, nos tenías alarmados. Te esperábamos ayer —dijo Emma y la invitó a sentarse.  
Rachel se tranquilizó al percibir preocupación y no reproche en el tono de su voz.  
—Lo siento, Emma; habría querido llamarte, pero han pasado algunas cosas y…  
—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó inquieta; la expresión en el rostro de Rachel no le agradaba.  
Rachel le relató todo lo sucedido lo mejor que pudo, no le ocultaría nada. Nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar en ese momento aunque su sinceridad tal vez le costara su empleo.  
—Emma, si quieres sacarme del proyecto y contratar a alguien más…  
Emma apretó la mano de Rachel.  
—Jamás se me cruzaría por la cabeza hacer algo así —le aseguró. Rachel sonrió aliviada.  
—Te elegí a ti y serás tú la que lleve este proyecto hasta el final.  
—Pero no sé si podré venir todos los días hasta aquí y continuar con mi rutina de trabajo habitual, no hasta que lo atrapen.  
—Lo entiendo.  
—Mi «carcelera» no me lo permitiría —comento para poner un poco de humor a aquella situación tan angustiosa.  
—Solo quiere protegerte y me alegro de que lo haga. —Emma frunció el ceño—. ¡Todavía tengo la piel de gallina debido a lo que me has contado! ¿Cómo es posible que ese loco haya logrado llegar hasta tu habitación?  
Rachel negó con la cabeza.  
—No lo sé, Emma.  
—Al menos ahora ya no estás en esa casa y alguien cuida de ti. —Le sonrió.  
—Sé que debería sentirme agradecida pero me cuesta aceptar la realidad que me toca vivir. —Lanzó un suspiro—. Me siento protegida y cuidada pero no puedo evitar sentirme prisionera de ese hombre. Ese hombre que no puedo recordar y que sabe cosas de mi vida que yo ignoro.  
—¿Qué tal esta tu «carcelera privada»? —pregunto y cambió de tema.  
—Se llama Quinn Fabray, es detective de la División de Crímenes Violentos y trabaja en el caso del Asesino de las Flores, que no es otro que el hombre que me secuestró hace cuatro años.  
—Bien. —Emma notó algo de nerviosismo en ella—. Ya me has dado los datos de su currículum vitae, ahora dime lo más importante.  
Rachel se enderezó en la silla y jugó con una arruga de su falda.  
—No te hagas la desentendida, Rachel. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.  
—No sé a qué te refieres. —Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana.  
—Sí lo sabes —le replicó—. Quiero que me cuentes todo, si es guapa, si está soltera. ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotras?  
—Podrás conocer la respuesta a tu primera pregunta si te asomas por la ventana —le dijo.  
Emma no dudó un segundo en obedecerla.  
—¿Es ella?  
Rachel asintió.  
Quinn había salido del automóvil y estaba fumándose un cigarrillo, cómodamente recostada contra la parte trasera del Mustang.  
—Pues ya quisiera yo estar en peligro para tener una mujer así encima de mí todo el tiempo —comentó, sin despegar los ojos de la ventana.  
—Te la cedo sin ningún problema.  
—No, tú la necesitas más.  
Rachel suspiró resignada.  
—Lamentablemente, sí.  
—¿Y qué hay de las demás preguntas?  
Rachel la miró, sabía que no le permitiría salir de allí sin recibir sus respuestas.  
—Es soltera, creo, aunque estoy casi segura de que tiene algo con su compañera.  
—¡Qué pena!  
Rachel hizo caso omiso a su comentario.  
—Ahora responde a la última pregunta. —Emma la tomó del hombro—. ¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y esa bombón rellena de músculos?  
Rachel estaba nerviosa pero Emma consiguió hacerla reír.  
—¿Te ríes por lo que acabo de decir o porque tienes algún secreto sucio que no me quieres contar?  
—No hay ningún secreto —se apresuró a responder—. No ha pasado nada entre nosotras; ella se limita a hacer su trabajo y yo trato de acostumbrarme a la idea de vivir continuamente bajo su vigilancia. —Era una mentira a medias y esperaba que Emma no se diera cuenta de ello. «Una mentira que con solo un roce o un beso se convertiría en la verdad más absoluta», pensó.  
Emma la miraba con desconfianza. Entonces Rachel prefirió cambiar de tema antes de que descubriera lo que en realidad sucedía.  
—¿Has pensado en alguna solución?  
—¡Pues arrójate a sus brazos y entonces te aseguro que definitivamente va a pasar algo!  
—¡Emma! ¡No estoy hablando de eso!  
—Lo sé, perdóname. —Caminó hasta su escritorio—. Lo único que se me ocurre es que trabajes desde casa.  
—¿Es eso posible?  
—No es lo habitual, pero creo que no va a haber problemas.  
—¿Y Mike Chang? Se suponía que trabajaríamos juntos.  
—Lo haréis, por supuesto. Hablaré con él, no creo que tenga ningún inconveniente en visitarte en el Tower District.  
—Emma, ¿puedo pedirte un enorme favor?  
—Lo que quieras —respondió y se volvió a sentar.  
—No le cuentes a Mike la verdad. Cuantas menos personas estén enteradas de todo este asunto, mejor —le pidió.  
—Como quieras, pero le va a parecer extraño.  
Rachel meditó un segundo. Tenía razón, debía inventar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para darle a Mike Chang. No quería perder la oportunidad de trabajar junto a él.  
—Dile que no me he sentido bien y que prefiero quedarme en casa, al menos por el momento. Luego veré qué le digo.  
—¿Cómo justificarás la presencia de tu detective en su propia casa?  
Ni siquiera había pensado en ello.  
—No sé, le diré que estoy viviendo con una amiga.  
—Está bien, de todos modos, te reunirías con él solo por las tardes —le explicó.  
—Perfecto, es cuando Quinn casi no está en el loft —respondió complacida.  
—Muy bien, hablaré hoy mismo con él y te avisaré.  
Rachel sacó un papel de su bolso.  
—Este es el número de la casa de Quinn.  
—Gracias, la llamaré y la invitaré a salir —bromeó.  
—Hazlo, no creo que dude en aceptar.  
—Prefiero dejártela a ti.  
—Ya te he dicho que…  
Sonó el teléfono de Emma y no pudo terminar de hablar.  
Rachel la saludó con la mano y salió para dejarla hablar tranquila.  
Al llegar a la acera, Quinn seguía recostada sobre el Mustang pero ya no fumaba.  
—¿Todo bien?  
Rachel asintió en silencio. Caminó hacia la puerta del lado del acompañante y dejó que Quinn la abriera para ella.  
—Gracias.  
Cuando apoyó la mano en la parte superior de la puerta para subirse al Mustang sus dedos chocaron con la mano de Quinn y Rachel experimentó una fuerte oleada de calor que le subía por el cuello.  
—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Quinn mientras aspiraba el aroma que despedía su cabello.  
Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla y como pudo se metió en el automóvil. Ella sabía lo que su proximidad despertaba en Rachel y parecía disfrutar cada vez que se tocaban por accidente, aunque Rachel presintió que aquel contacto poco había tenido de casual.  
Quinn entró y encendió el motor. Rachel no solo era consciente de su presencia y de las sensaciones que provocaba en ella, sino que comenzaba a aceptar que la deseaba. Deseaba a Quinn Fabray más allá de toda lógica y de una manera casi irracional. 

Mantenía la distancia, la suficiente para no perderlos de vista, la suficiente para no ser descubierto. No era la primera vez que veía a Rachel con otro persona, ya había pasado por aquella misma situación y cuatro años después, volvía a experimentar las mismas sensaciones que solo podían ser canalizadas a través de sus ansias de hacer daño.  
Ningúna otra persona tenía derecho a acercarse a ella, nadie podía, ni siquiera, respirar el mismo aire que su amada respiraba. La había encontrado después de tanto tiempo, la había añorado cada día que no la tenía a su lado y su vida se había convertido en una constante agonía. No podía permitir que una mujer le robara lo que solo a él le pertenecía.  
Debía mandarle un nuevo mensaje. Las flores que había dejado junto a su almohada no habían servido de nada. Se había ilusionado después de cuatro años de ausencia, se había ilusionado con que Rachel lo buscaría.  
Parecía que todo lo que él hacía para acercarse a ella era inútil. La estaban escondiendo de él, la apartaban del alcance de su mano, la misma que acariciaba su rostro en la oscuridad y que ya había apagado la vida de tres muchachas.  
Pero él era más astuto, un lobo olfateando el camino que deja la presa tras de sí. Había sido sencillo averiguar dónde estaba viviendo en ese momento, bastaba solo con seguir a la detective. «Qué ironía», pensó con la mirada clavada en la parte trasera del Mustang que iba unos pocos metros más adelante. «Lamujer que quiere alejarla de mí, terminará por enseñarme el camino hasta ella.»  
Una sonrisa siniestra, plena de satisfacción, surcó su rostro. Dio las gracias en silencio por la oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando de nuevo. No la desaprovecharía. Esa vez, sería la última. Ya no habría tiempo para errores; Rachel sería suya y nada ni nadie se lo impedirían.

-

Rachel revisaba uno de los contenidos del futuro lanzamiento de la colección de libros de arte que Emma le había asignado. Pondría todo su esfuerzo para que «Art &amp; Pleasure» fuera un éxito y estaba segura de que, con la ayuda de Mike Chang, lo conseguiría.

Se llevó el bolígrafo a los labios. No le había mencionado nada a Quinn sobre la sugerencia de Emma.

Habían regresado al loft y ella había vuelto a salir para arreglar un asunto pendiente.

Estaba sola en el salón, arrodillada junto al baúl que hacía de mesa y con Sam echado a un lado. Le acarició la cabeza pero él estaba dormido. Sonrió complacida. Desde su llegada habían congeniado de inmediato, y Rachel había cubierto con el perro el vacío que había dejado Otelo.

Leyó los papeles una vez más y creyó adecuado que la parte inicial de la colección estuviera dedicada a las primeras civilizaciones originarias del Mediterráneo. Podrían empezar con el arte egipcio, sumerio y persa, sin dejar de lado la cultura minóica y micénica. Hizo algunas anotaciones y remarcó algunas palabras importantes; lo comentaría con Mike y Emma para ver si estaban de acuerdo.

El ruido de llaves en la puerta la distrajo.

Quinn entró y arrojo la chaqueta sobre el sofá. Habían pasado solo cuatro horas desde que la había dejado y había comenzado a sentir su ausencia desde hacía rato. Regresar a su casa y ver que allí estaba, le devolvía el alma al cuerpo, no solo porque se cercioraba de que estaba bien, sino porque verla ya se había convertido en una necesidad primordial para ella.

—¿Estás ocupada?

—¿Tu qué crees? —contestó y le mostró la pila de papeles en la que estaba enfrascada hacía horas.

Avanzó hacia ella, la tomo de la mano y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

—¡Quinn! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Rachel se dejó arrastrar hacia donde fuera que la estuviera llevando y, de inmediato, se contagió de su entusiasmo.

—¿Qué sorpresa es esa? —le preguntó mientras entraban en el ascensor—. ¿Adónde me llevas?

—No seas impaciente —dijo y una sonrisa enigmática se dibujo en su rostro—. Ya lo sabrás.

La llevó hasta el tercer piso, una pareja de ancianos les salió al paso.

—¿Qué tal, Quinn?

—Señor y señora McKey, buenas tardes.

La pareja miró con curiosidad a la muchacha que lo acompañaba, nunca antes la habían visto.

—¿No vas a presentarnos? —preguntó Angela McKey sin apartar la mirada de Rachel.

—Sí, perdonen mi falta de cortesía. —Extendió el brazo sobre el hombro de Rachel—. Angela, Lewis, esta es Rachel Berry, mi novia.

Rachel le dio un codazo con disimulo en medio de las costillas. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a mentir de aquella manera? 

—Rachel, cariño —dijo Quinn y apretó los dientes—. Estos son Angela y Lewis McKey, los únicos habitantes de la tercera planta, además de sus cinco gatos.

Rachel estrechó la mano de la simpática pareja y cuando por fin estuvieron a solas, se apartó y puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Lo siento, debería haberles dado tu apellido falso —respondió Quinn y fingió confusión.

—¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso!

Quinn la observó un instante; Rachel Berry enfadada era realmente un espectáculo digno de admirarse. Su cuerpo se había tensado y su rostro parecía una caricatura exquisita con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Hasta la chispa que emanaba de sus ojos castaños le hacía estar encantadora.

—¿Qué miras?

—Lo hermosa que te pones cuando te enfadas.

Rachel contó hasta cinco y respiró hondo tres veces. Había logrado sacarla de sus casillas y en ese momento solo se estaba burlando de ella.

—No se me ha ocurrido otra cosa, lo siento —le dijo y recobró un tono más serio—. Los McKey son personas muy perspicaces y les habría parecido raro saber que hay una mujer viviendo conmigo —explicó.

—Podrías haberles dicho que era tu hermana o algo parecido.

—No habría sido lo más sensato.

—¿Por qué?

Quinn caviló un segundo antes de responderle.

—Porque si se dan cuenta de la manera en que te miro, terminarían por denunciarme.

Rachel se sonrojó, se aclaró la garganta y miró distraída hacia la puerta del montacargas.

—¿Cuál era la sorpresa que tenías para mí? —preguntó mientras contenía la respiración.

—Está ante tus ojos.

Lo único que Rachel veía enfrente de ella, además del montacargas, era una puerta con el número 418 tallado en bronce. Cuando vio que sacaba unas llaves del bolsillo y la abría, supo que su sorpresa estaba allí dentro. No le fue difícil saber lo que era, reconoció el olor a óleo y a trementina apenas entró al lugar. Aquel olor tan amado y que extrañaba tanto.

—Si Mahoma no puede ir a la montaña, es mejor que la montaña venga a Mahoma —dijo Quinn y la contempló. La furia que había experimentado segundos antes había desaparecido  
y en ese instante parecía una niña sorprendida con el mejor de los juguetes. A Quinn le resultó difícil decidir cuál de las dos Rachel le atraía más.

—¿Cómo lo has logrado? —Comenzó a acomodar los lienzos que aún estaban sin terminar en un rincón.

—Este loft, como verás, es mucho más pequeño que el mío y hace ocho meses que está desocupado. He hablado con el dueño del edificio, que además es un amigo, y no ha tenido ningún inconveniente en alquilármelo. Le he explicado que iba a ser usado como taller de pintura, y ha estado de acuerdo.

—Gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí volver a tener mi taller. —Tomó los tubos de pintura y los pinceles y los puso sobre una mesita de madera—. Has traído todo lo que tenía en casa.

—Sí, yo misma he supervisado la mudanza —respondió.

Rachel asintió y Quinn comprendió que aquel era su mundo y que, en ese momento, ella estaba de más.

—Bajaré a casa, quédate el tiempo que quieras. —Le entregó las llaves—. Este lugar te pertenece ahora.

Lo vio caminar hacia la puerta; la invadió un deseo enorme de correr hasta ella y abrazarla por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no se atrevió.

—Gracias de nuevo, Quinn —dijo en cambio.

—Ni siquiera lo menciones.

Cuando desapareció tras la puerta Rachel dejó que una lágrima de emoción se deslizara por su mejilla. Tocó el áspero lienzo con la yema de los dedos y aspiró el olor de la pintura.

Tomó un pincel, lo hundió en la paleta y aquel simple movimiento le hizo sentirse viva nuevamente.

Cuando Rachel regresó al loft, encontró a Quinn acomodando las bolas de billar sobre el tapete verde.

—Creía que ya no regresabas —comento Quinn.

—He perdido la noción del tiempo. —Sus papeles desparramados seguían encima del baúl—. Ordenaré este desastre —dijo mientras comenzaba a juntar los papeles y los acomodaba en sus respectivas carpetas.

—Parece bastante interesante —dijo ella de repente.  
Rachel arqueo las cejas.

—¿Has estado espiando mis papeles?

—Espero que no te moleste.

—En absoluto, es solo que no pensaba que te interesara el arte.

—No como a ti, pero sé apreciar una buena obra de arte cuando la tengo enfrente —adujo con los parpados entrecerrados para que no pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Estoy segura de que sí —le respondió distraída.

Termino de juntar los papeles, y aquel sector del salón recobró su imagen habitual.

—¿Te gustaría jugar una partida? —le preguntó cuando vio que pretendía marcharse a la habitación para seguir trabajando.

—No sé jugar.

—Eso tiene solución, puedo enseñarte. —Quinn había tomado un taco y comenzó a afilarlo.

—Creo que mejor no —titubeó mientras ella la observaba de reojo.

Comenzó a sentirse inquieta cuando Quinn se giró para poder mirarla mejor. Había dejado el taco y se había sentado sobre la mesa. Sentía que sus ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo y, de inmediato, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Ella sonrió ante aquella reacción, se cruzó de brazos y la miró con seriedad.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quieres que te enseñe o no? —preguntó y arqueó las cejas.

Rachel era incapaz de reaccionar. «Vamos. Piensa una respuesta coherente», pero ni una sola palabra salía de sus labios. Era increíble el efecto que Quinn causaba en ella.

—Perderías tu tiempo. Jack intentó hacerlo una vez y no resultó.

—¡Rachel, deja de actuar como una niña! —Se levantó de su lugar—. Si no quieres reconocer que tienes miedo… —dijo aunque no concluyó la frase.

Ella colocó de nuevo sus brazos en jarras y la miró incrédula.  
—¿Miedo? ¡No te creas que eres tan importante como para que alguien como yo pueda temerte! —comentó con ironía.

—Entonces demuéstrame que no es así —expresó Quinn sin inmutarse.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que demostrarte! —se defendió Rachel, roja de furia a esas alturas.

—Entonces perdóname, pero debo pensar que con tu actitud me demuestras que la única razón por la que me rechazas es porque me temes —lo dijo consciente de lo que su comentario provocaría en ella.

Rachel respiró profundo y agachó la cabeza unos segundos; su orgullo herido era más grande que la rabia que sentía en su interior.

—De acuerdo, pero te advierto que no lograrás mucho de mí. —Levantó la cabeza y lo miró desafiante.  
—Toma —le dijo. Le arrojó uno de los tacos con tan mala suerte que ella no logró atraparlo y fue a dar al suelo.

Rachel le lanzó una mirada fulminante y se agachó para levantarlo. Cuando lo hizo, la abertura lateral de su falda se movió y dejó ver buena parte de uno de sus muslos. Ella se levantó de inmediato y volvió a poner la tela en su lugar, pero a juzgar por la mirada vivaz de Quinn y el bulto creciente en sus pantalones , su gesto no había servido de nada. Sonrojada, trató de ignorarla y se colocó junto a la mesa de billar, justo en el lado opuesto en que Quinn se encontraba.

—Y bien —dijo mientras se paraba en actitud desafiante con la mano derecha sosteniendo el taco.

—Lo primero es que conozcas las reglas —dio un rodeo a la mesa para dirigirse hacia ella—. Debes meter las bolas en los diferentes agujeros y evitar que la bola ocho caiga en alguno de ellos; esa será la última en entrar. —Se paró a su lado y la miró.

Rachel asintió y dio un paso al costado.

—¿Segura de que has entendido? —insistió ella.

—¡No soy tonta! —le respondió Rachel y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—¡Nunca he dicho eso! —se defendió Quinn mientras levantaba ambas manos.

Rachel no le contestó; intentaba apoyar el taco, de manera que pudiera abarcar su totalidad con ambos brazos, pero no era tan fácil; se sentía torpe y cuando quiso dar el primer golpe, el taco se deslizó sobre la bola y la movió apenas unos milímetros. Reacomodó la maldita bola para pegarle nuevamente pero fue inútil, volvió a fallar. Lanzó un soplo de fastidio mientras se incorporaba; temía enfrentarse a la mirada burlona de Quinn, pero no tenía salida.

En efecto, Quinn estaba parada detrás de ella, cruzada de brazos y con una risita insoportablemente socarrona que le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

—Buen intento —le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Rachel la miró y arrojó el taco sobre la mesa.  
—Me rindo —respondió—. ¡Ni siquiera puedo sostener bien el taco!

—Eso tiene solución. —Quinn tomó el taco—. Solo debes dejar que yo te guíe.

Ella no entendía exactamente lo que aquellas palabras significaban, pero en unos segundos Quinn se encargó de hacérselo saber.

Ella se había acercado poco a poco y se hallaba ya a tan solo unos milímetros de Rachel.

—Es cuestión de que sepas cómo sostener el taco. —Se pegó a su espalda y apoyó el brazo izquierdo sobre el suyo para ayudarla a tomarlo correctamente y buscó su otra mano para colocarla en el otro extremo del taco—. Luego, apoyas la punta contra la bola.

Rachel intentaba concentrarse en lo que ella le estaba explicando pero era imposible; solo podía pensar en la extraña intimidad que estaban compartiendo. Su erección encajaba perfectamente el en espacio entre sus nalgas, sus dedos fuertes apretando los suyos, sus brazos rozando su cintura, su aliento caliente humedeciendo su cuello y el olor de su loción que la estaba embriagando sin piedad. Quinn se movió para permitir que Rachel pudiera dar el primer golpe con su ayuda y cuando ella sintió el pequeño empuje del bulto de Quinn en su culo dio un respingo.

—¿Estás lista? —susurró ella a su oído.

Rachel entornó los ojos cuando sintió su voz grave y ronca tan peligrosamente cerca.

Asintió sin pronunciar palabra.  
Con la ayuda de Quinn, Rachel por fin pudo asestar un buen golpe, al menos uno que dejara atrás sus dos intentos fallidos. Había logrado que una de las bolas cayera en el agujero más cercano y aquello significó un logro para ella.

Una sonrisa de orgullo iluminó su rostro y no fue capaz de reprimir el impulso de girarse y mirar a Quinn.

Ella también sonreía y por primera vez un atisbo de complicidad las sorprendió. Entonces el verde y marón de sus ojos se encontraron y se quedaron en silencio un momento. Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a decir nada, como si una palabra pudiese romper la magia que los rodeaba.

Quinn seguía pegada a ella, no había espacio entre sus cuerpos y sus brazos seguían sujetando los suyos. Podía sentir su miembro palpitante presionando su estomago. Rachel se sintió atrapada entre el cuerpo poderoso de Quinn y la mesa de billar; pero enseguida comprendió que había algo mucho peor para ella: sentirse atrapada por sus propios deseos. Se estremeció bajo la mirada penetrante de Quinn; sentía que podía invadir los rincones más recónditos de su mente; era como si ella pudiera comprender lo que pasaba dentro de ella, algo que ni ella misma alcanzaba todavía a descubrir.

Rachel pudo sentir la respiración contenida en su pecho cuando Quinn colocó ambas manos en su cintura. Su piel ardía debajo de la ropa y descubrió que, cuando sus manos se apoyaron con timidez en su abdomen, la piel albina de Quinn también ardía debajo de las yemas de sus dedos.

Quinn empezó a deslizar una mano por una de sus piernas hasta apoyarla en su muslo, para luego comenzar a subirla lentamente por debajo de la tela de algodón de su falda , recorriendo todo su muslo con un toque de sensualidad que la sorprendió. Aquel contacto había desatado un torbellino de sensaciones en su interior y comprendió que no se detendría, no tenía fuerzas ya para luchar contra sus propios sentimientos. Respiraba con dificultad y sin darse cuenta se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Y cuando vio que la atención de Quinn estaba centrada en sus labios mojados, se estremeció por lo que vendría a continuación. Los ojos de ella devoraban su boca y, poco a poco, su cabeza bajó lentamente hacia su meta. Rachel sintió el aliento tibio en sus labios y su respiración se aceleró. Sus bocas se unieron por fin, en un beso tierno primero, que terminó luego dando paso a sus deseos irrefrenables cuando sus lenguas se buscaron con furia. Rachel, soltando un gemido, se sorprendió por la violenta llamarada de placer que la recorrió y no pudo disimular su respuesta. Sintió que se tensaban los músculos de Quinn cuando sus manos se colaron bajo su camiseta y con sus uñas recorrió sus abdominales. Se dio cuenta de que Quinn temblaba tanto como ella. Luego, ella perdió el control y con un gemido aumentó la presión de sus labios. Quinn jadeó de deseo cuando Rachel se arqueó contra ella y dejó que su cuerpo se amoldara al suyo.

Quinn abandonó aquellos labios que había deseado desde el primer momento en que la había visto y comenzó a bajar muy lentamente por su cuello. Hundió su rostro en la espesa cabellera de Rachel y dejó que el aroma a gardenias la volviera a embriagar. Se separó un poco y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos castaños que tantas veces la habían mirado con temor y que en ese momento estaban humedecidos por la pasión. De repente y sin previo aviso la tomó por la cintura, la levantó y la sentó en el borde de la mesa. Rachel separó las piernas para que Quinn se acercara nuevamente, cosa que ella hizo, para continuar con lo que había dejado pendiente. Siguió recorriendo el cuello de Rachel con su lengua tibia, mientras ella comenzaba a arremeter con sus manos temblorosas por encima de su pantalón, esa vez, acariciando su dura erección. Su respuesta fue inmediata y Quinn empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa sin dejar de besar el hueco de su hombro. Un brusco escalofrío de placer la recorrió cuando la cabeza de Quinn se inclinó sobre su pecho y su boca empezó a humedecer la seda de su sujetador. Rachel se agitó convulsivamente y sus manos dejaron de acariciar su miembro y empezaron a buscar con ímpetu el cierre de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Deseaba aquello más de lo que nunca había deseado ninguna otra cosa y su respuesta fue más violenta de lo que había creído posible. Quinn comprendió que la necesitaba, que la deseaba con una intensidad que lo aturdía. Nunca antes se había sentido así, angustiada por su brusco despertar a una pasión que solo ella podía entregarle. De repente, logró recuperar el control y trató de apartarla.

—Rachel… no —murmuró todavía con la respiración acelerada.

Ella lo miró confundida.  
—Esto no puede pasar —se separó y maldijo en silencio. Agachó la cabeza e intentó respirar con calma; ella vio el temblor de sus manos.

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo; creía que Quinn quería lo mismo que ella, pero comprobó que estaba equivocada. Sintió un fuerte deseo de salir corriendo, tenía la boca seca y el corazón le latía frenéticamente en el pecho.

—Lo siento, Rachel —su voz era ronca, y Rachel ya no quería seguir escuchando sus disculpas.

Estaba furiosa por su reacción y ella lo sabía.  
—Esto nunca debería haber sucedido, yo… yo no puedo.

Ella lo miraba todavía consternada, no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando.  
—Tienes toda la razón. —Logró bajarse de la mesa mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—. No te preocupes, no volverá a repetirse.

Quinn se moría por estrecharla de nuevo entre sus brazos y dejar que la pasión los devorara de nuevo, pero debía dejarla ir. Todo se complicaría aún más si no lo hacía: el caso, su vida y la de Rachel también.

Ella le lanzó una última mirada, dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso firme.

Quinn se quedó unos segundos quieto, sin reaccionar, pero no tardó mucho tiempo en hacerlo. Una feroz patada a la mesa de billar fue su manera de exteriorizar la furia y la impotencia que llevaba dentro…

* * *

Hola :) , se que estoy demorando mucho en actualizar y no hay justificación para eso:c pero en recompenza es un capitulo largo me tomo mucho tiempo adaptarlo asi que espero que lo disfruten ademas hay sexy time ;) jajaja lo de "te enseño a jugar billar" es muy clichcè pero siempre funciona :3 jeje Quinn sabeee 3.

Perdon si hay errores en el cap , aveces se me pasan :p

Gracias por sus reviews , alertas , favs pero sobretodo por seguir leyendo esta historia.

Saludos


	12. Chapter 12

Ni esta historia ni los personajes de Glee me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 11:

«Barbra, no te alejes, te necesito. He esperado cuatro años para que este reencuentro por fin se lleve a cabo.»  
La voz se perdía, al igual que su sombra en una espesa bruma que la rodeaba y la enceguecía. No podía ver su rostro pero su voz parecía retumbarle en los oídos. Se aterrorizó cuando comprendió que se estaba acercando. No lo veía, pero lo sentía y el temor que le erizaba la piel era tan fuerte como su presencia misma.  
Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no consiguió hacerlo. Sus párpados se negaban a obedecerla; no podía verlo, aunque presentía que él se estaba acercando.  
«Barbra, por fin estaremos juntos. Nada ni nadie podrá ya separarnos. Te pertenezco y me perteneces y nuestra unión sellará nuestro amor para siempre.»  
Lo sintió respirar junto a su rostro, su aliento tibio le helaba la sangre. Le pidió que no lo hiciera, le suplicó que la dejara ir, pero sus gritos de terror parecían perderse en medio de la oscuridad una y otra vez sin ser escuchados.  
—¡Déjame! ¡No!  
Unos brazos firmes la sujetaron con fuerza.  
—¡No me hagas daño!  
—¡Rachel, despierta!  
La voz de Quinn la obligó a abrir los ojos.  
Por un segundo, no supo lo que estaba sucediendo; solo sabía que estaba aterrada y que el corazón le bombeaba muy fuerte dentro del pecho. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
—¿Estás bien? —Quinn no la había soltado aún.  
—Sí, sí —apenas balbuceó—. Solo ha sido una pesadilla.  
—Me he asustado cuando te he oído gritar. —Por fin la soltó.  
Rachel se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el cuello.  
—Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Tal vez debería haberte advertido de que esto sucedería —le dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello y lanzaba un suspiro.  
—¿No es la primera vez?  
Rachel negó con la cabeza.  
—No, las he tenido durante años. Comenzaron un tiempo después de mi reaparición —le explicó—.Siempre es lo mismo, estoy en un lugar a oscuras y escucho una voz; pero no puedo ver nada.  
Quinn notó que Rachel se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos de repente.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Ha habido algo diferente esta vez. —Clavó sus ojos castaños en ella—. Me llamaba «Barbra)»; nunca antes había surgido ese nombre en las pesadillas.  
—Eso es una buena señal; tal vez, tus recuerdos están volviendo —adujo animada Quinn.  
—O tal vez solo es mi subconsciente. Tú misma me mencionaste ese nombre y yo lo he trasladado a mi pesadilla.  
Quinn asintió; muy a su pesar sabía que Rachel podía tener razón.  
—¿No recuerdas nada más?  
—No, todo está a oscuras y él me habla.  
—¿Qué te dice?  
—Que después de cuatro años, por fin vamos a estar juntos. —Cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho; con solo recordar aquellas palabras reavivaba el terror que experimentaba en sus pesadillas—. Me dice que nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.  
—¿Algo más?  
Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza.  
—Bien, será mejor que intentes dormir de nuevo. —Apoyó una mano sobre su regazo y Rachel, instintivamente, se movió hacia atrás. No era el miedo que había dejado la pesadilla, era el rastro que había dejado el contacto de la piel de Quinn solo unas horas antes lo que le hizo reaccionar de esa manera.  
Bajó la mirada, no podía volver a enfrentarse una vez más a aquellos ojos verdes que le recordaban cuán vulnerable se sentía junto a ella. La emoción del beso aún latía en sus labios; el tacto de su lengua aún le ardía en la boca. Si tan solo apartase su mano de su regazo, si tan solo se levantase de aquella cama y se alejase de ella…  
Pero Quinn simplemente no podía hacerlo. Era como si se sintiera atada a Rachel aun sabiendo que debía cortar cualquier lazo con ella antes de que las cosas se tornaran inmanejables. Las palabras de Marley martilleaban en su cabeza y se debatían con el fuego que ardía en sus entrañas.  
Nunca había deseado a alguien de esa manera. Y el no poder tenerla avivaba aun más su fuego. Reprimió las ansias desenfrenadas que tenía de besarla y estrecharla en sus brazos y terminar con lo que ella mismo había interrumpido horas antes. Respiró hondo y se levantó de la cama; debía poner un poco de distancia entre ellas.  
Ninguno dijo nada durante un incómodo momento.  
—Que descanses, Rachel —dijo Quinn—. Dejaré la puerta abierta por si me necesitas.  
—Gracias.  
Recostó la cabeza en la almohada. Se maldijo a sí misma; por más que lo intentara no podía ignorar la decepción que sentía por no haber terminado lo que habían empezado. Sus dedos se clavaron en el colchón; era inútil, ya no podía negarlo o evitarlo, mucho menos, obviar el deseo que le palpitaba por las venas.

Medio dormida escuchó unas voces. Parecían provenir del salón comedor. Reconoció de inmediato la voz de Mercedes que hablaba con Quinn.  
Rachel pegó un salto y corrió hacia la puerta. Las ganas que tenía de ver a su amiga le hicieron olvidar por completo que aún llevaba ropa de cama cuando abandonó la habitación.  
—¡Cedes! —De tres zancadas acortó la distancia que la separaba de su amiga. Hacía solo cuatro días que no se veían pero para ellas, que habían vivido juntas durante más de tres años, aquello parecía casi una eternidad.  
—¡Rachel, amiga! —Se abrazaron y Rachel no pudo ocultar las lágrimas—. ¡Vamos, no llores!  
—Lo siento, soy una tonta.  
—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó mientras estudiaba su apariencia—. Te veo un poco más delgada.  
—Tú también lo estás.  
Mercedes frunció el ceño.  
—Rachel, un signo de pérdida de peso a mí me favorece —le tocó las mejillas—; en cambio a ti…  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó y fingió enojo—. ¿Qué no me veo bien?  
—Un poco demacrada, pero creo que es normal —acotó con amargura.  
Rachel asintió.  
—¿Quieres un café?  
La voz de Quinn le recordó que no estaban solas; la forma en que ella la estaba mirando, recostada muy tranquila contra el marco de la cocina, le recordó también que aún llevaba puesto el pijama. Los colores se le subieron a la cara.  
—Sí —murmuró—. Gracias.  
Quinn le sonrió no sin antes pasear sus ojos otra vez por su cuerpo. En ese momento podía ver finalmente lo que la noche anterior le habían ocultado las sábanas. Llevaba unos pantaloncitos cortos negros; eran holgados pero dejaban ver al completo sus muslos bien torneados y bronceados. Encima tenía puesta una blusa sin mangas y desde aquella distancia se podía ver que no llevaba nada debajo y que sus pechos se tensaban debajo de la tela de algodón cada vez que se movía.  
Rachel tuvo la sensación de estar desnuda en medio del salón y que, en un momento, se había convertido en un objeto en exhibición. Cuando Quinn las volvió a dejar a solas para meterse en la cocina aún podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada que le quemaba la piel.  
—¿Estás bien? —Mercedes había notado su reacción.  
—Sí, espérame en la cocina mientras me visto. Iba a salir a correr esta mañana pero ahora que estás aquí ¡ni loca te suelto!  
—Mejor así; aunque en un par de horas debo estar en la redacción. —Bajó el tono de la voz—. Pero no me iré de aquí hasta que me cuentes todo.  
Rachel supo enseguida lo que su amiga quería decir con «todo». Al parecer, Mercedes no había pasado por alto su nerviosismo frente a Quinn.

Se escapó hacia la habitación antes de que la acosara a preguntas. Unos minutos después y ya vestida encontró a Mercedes que hablaba, muy animada, con Quinn.  
—Quinn me estaba contando que tienes tu taller aquí, en este mismo edificio —le comentó Mercedes apenas puso un pie dentro de la cocina.  
¿Quinn? Parecía que su amiga ya tenía la suficiente confianza como para llamarla así. Si no hubiese sabido que Mercedes estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hermano habría sentido celos. ¡Dios! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que le hacía actuar de aquella manera?  
—Así es —respondió mientras se acomodaba en el taburete que quedaba libre. Quinn estaba de pie y no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que la había visto traspasar el umbral de la puerta.  
Se había vestido de manera informal, con unos pantalones capri color verde oliva y una camisola amarilla de manga cortas. Volvió a imaginársela usando solo su pijama y sintió que la sangre le quemaba las venas, su mente burlándose de ella, la hizo imaginarse a Rachel debajo de ella , desnuda, siendo embestida ferozmente contra la pared de su taller de pintura. Dejó la taza de café, se despidió rápidamente de ambas antes de que notaran el gran bulto que comenzaba a formarse dentro de sus pantalones y le reiteró a Cedes el gusto que le daba volver a verla.  
—Regresaré por la tarde —le indicó a Rachel antes de salir.  
Rachel asintió mientras se tomaba su café. Cuando se quedó a solas con su amiga temió enfrentarse a su mirada inquisidora.  
—¡Cuéntame! ¿Ha sucedido algo entre Quinn y tú?  
Rachel apoyó la taza con cuidado sobre la encimera.  
—¿Quinn? —preguntó y alzó una ceja—. Veo que has entrado en confianza con ella de inmediato.  
—¿A qué viene esa observación?  
—No lo sé, es solo que hace apenas unos días que lo conoces y ya la llamas «Quinn». —Rachel  
pensó que no tenía derecho a hacer aquel comentario, después de todo lo suyo era peor. Hacía apenas unos días que conocía a Quinn Fabray y no lograba quitársela de la cabeza.  
—¿No estarás celosa, no?  
—¡Por supuesto que no! —Soltó y se puso a la defensiva.  
—Sabes que por quien suspiro es Jack. —Hizo una pausa—. Aunque reconozco que "Quinn" es encantadora, sexy , ardiente , fuerte , amable …—subrayó.  
—Lo sé. - Admitió muy a su pesar.  
—¿Qué me muero por tu hermano, o que tu detective es encantadoramente sexy?  
—¡No es mi detective! —respondió. Odiaba cuando su amiga le hacía caer en sus propios errores.  
—Como sea, debes reconocer que es sumamente atractiva y que compartir el mismo techo con alguien así…  
Rachel la detuvo antes de que siguiera con sus conjeturas.  
—Estás equivocada.  
—Por lo que acabo de ver hoy, diría que no lo estoy —acotó con una sonrisita divertida.  
—Hay una mujer en su vida, Cedes, y créeme que esa mujer no soy yo.  
Rachel percibió un atisbo de decepción en los ojos de su amiga.  
—¿Quién es la afortunada?  
—Su compañera, la detective Rose —respondió.  
—¿Estás segura?  
Ella asintió.  
—Cuando vinieron a verme al periódico no noté entre ellas más que una relación de trabajo —comentó contrariada.—Supongo que dejarán lo demás para cuando no están cumpliendo con su deber —acotó Rachel.  
—¿No estarás equivocada? —Mercedes se negaba a creer lo que estaba oyendo; mucho más después de haber visto de qué manera la detective había mirado a su amiga aquella mañana.  
—No. —Se mordió el labio—. Yo misma las he visto; se llevan muy bien y cuando están juntas hay cierta intimidad entre ellas; ya sabes, risas compartidas, recuerdos en común, cosas que las unen de una manera casi especial.  
—Entiendo.  
No le comentó el hecho de haber encontrado un sujetador , que parecía no pertenecer a Quinn , debajo de su cama y tampoco le dijo que lo había arrojado con rabia dentro del canasto de la ropa sucia.  
—Deberías ver cómo Marley la mira y lo molesta que se pone cuando yo estoy cerca. —Esbozó una sonrisa amarga—. Discutieron cuando supo que Quinn me traería a vivir aquí.  
Mercedes se quedó un momento en silencio.  
—¿En qué piensas? —Ya le daba miedo preguntar.  
—¿Y si es ella la que está enamorada de ella? Tal vez para Quinn sea solo una buena amiga y nada más.  
Una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió dentro de Rachel.  
—¿Tú crees? —No quería parecer demasiado entusiasmada con la idea.  
—No lo sé, pero creo que sus dardos están apuntando hacia otra dirección —alegó y miró de reojo a su amiga.  
—Hablando de dirección —quería cambiar de tema lo antes posible—, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?  
—Quinn me llamo. Me dijo que viniera a verte, que tal vez me necesitarías —respondió.  
—Anoche tuve otra pesadilla. —Clavó su mirada en la taza de café vacía—. Esta vez, le sentí llamarme «Barbra». Después de cuatro años es la primera vez que ese nombre aparece en mis sueños.  
—¿Qué te dijo Quinn?  
—¿Ella te lo ha comentado?  
—Sí, me ha dicho que te despertaste en medio de la noche gritando aterrada.  
—Tenía la ilusión de que ya no volvería a tener esas pesadillas. —Respiró hondo—. Pero siempre vuelven.  
—Cuando todo esto termine desaparecerán por completo y volverás a estar tranquila —le dijo mientras apretaba su mano.  
—Sin embargo, no puedo olvidar que aunque algún día lo atrapen ya han muerto tres chicas por mi culpa. —Era la primera vez que decía aquello.  
—¡No es culpa tuya, Rachel!  
—¿Por qué siento entonces que debería ser yo y no ellas? —Se le había quebrado la voz—. Él me busca a mí y mientras no me tenga seguirá matando. Tal vez debería dejar que me encuentre.  
—¡No lo digas ni en broma! —Se puso de pie y abrazó a su amiga por detrás—. Tú no eres culpable de nada. Aquí el único que debe pagar es ese loco —le aseguró.  
—Esas chicas no merecían morir.  
—Y tú tampoco merecías ser secuestrada y, cuatro años después, volver a vivir la misma pesadilla.  
Rachel apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de su amiga. Se sentía reconfortada junto a ella.  
—Cambiemos mejor de tema. —Mercedes se separó y enjugó las lágrimas de su amiga con la yema de sus pulgares.  
—Solo si prometes no hablar de Quinn —le pidió y trató de recuperar la calma.  
—Está bien, lo prometo. —Volvió a sentarse en el taburete frente a ella—. En realidad, además de venir a verte, vengo hasta aquí a cumplir el encargo de un amigo.  
Rachel la miró curiosa.  
—Uno de mis compañeros en el Fresno Bee, Carl Smith, me pidió que hablara contigo e intentara convencerte —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—¿Convencerme de qué?  
—Carl es un excelente reportero y, además, un escritor prometedor —explicó.  
—Sigo sin entender adónde quieres llegar.  
—Él ha seguido el caso del Asesino de las Flores desde el comienzo y está interesado en escribir un libro sobre el tema.  
—¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?  
Mercedes carraspeó. Sabía que tal vez no había hecho bien pero cuando Carl la acosó a preguntas después de la visita de los detectives a la redacción del periódico, terminó por contarle lo que había estado sucediendo.  
—Carl sabe que los asesinatos tienen que ver con tu secuestro —hizo una pausa—; yo misma se lo dije.  
Rachel estuvo a punto de protestar.  
—Lo sé, lo sé y te pido perdón; pero la visita de Quinn y su compañera me habían dejado devastada. Carl estaba allí, comenzó a hacerme preguntas y terminé por contarle todo. 

Debería estar enfadada con su amiga, pero no podí embargo encontraba demasiado extraño que un desconocido este tan interesado del porque de la visita de los policías a la oficina de su amiga, sin embargo , decidió no darle importancia. Seguro era simple curiosidad.  
—No te preocupes, no tiene importancia —le dijo para quitarle el peso de haber cometido un error.  
—Cuando supo que tú eras mi amiga, me pidió que te comentara lo de su libro. Quiere entrevistarse contigo, Rachel.  
—No sé, Cedes. No me parece muy buena idea —respondió. No tenía ningún interés en que su historia saliera a la luz. Cuando todo aquello terminara lo enterraría para siempre en la más profunda oscuridad.  
—Me rogó casi que intentara convencerte. Estaba muy interesado en encontrarse contigo —Hizo una pausa—. Solo quiere hablar. Carl es un amigo y un compañero de trabajo excelente. Dijo que no te arrepentirías de su encuentro.  
Con las alabanzas que su amiga hacía del sujeto se sintió en la obligación de, al menos, darle la oportunidad de escucharlo.  
—Está bien, dile que hablaré con él.  
—¡Perfecto! Le diré que te llame y así podréis concretar una cita. Seguro estará muy entusiasmado con la idea.  
Rachel no tuvo más remedio que asentir ante el entusiasmo de su amiga a pesar de no estar completamente convencida de haber hecho lo mejor.  
Quinn y Marley subieron las escaleras de la Universidad Fresno Pacific sin prisa. Dentro del edificio, en el área de Arqueología, los esperaba la doctora Felicity Grant, la experta en cultura celta con la que Marley había contactado un par de días antes.  
Una joven delgada les indicó que la oficina de la doctora Grant era la última puerta al final del pasillo. Se encaminaron hacia allí y una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de cabello negro entrecano y unas enormes gafas, las recibió.  
—Supongo que se trata de los detectives que querían hablar conmigo sobre el nudo celta —dijo y los invitó a entrar.  
Ambos asintieron. La oficina era bastante grande y dos de las cuatro paredes estaban cubiertas con repisas que llegaban hasta el techo. Había libros, una cantidad enorme de cuadernos y varios objetos que descansaban en los estantes. Apenas había espacio para colocar algo más. El portátil estaba encendido encima del escritorio, donde una maraña de papeles parecía esperar a que la doctora Grant les volviera a prestar atención. Ella se sentó en su silla y las invitó a tomar asiento.  
—¿Café o té?  
—Nada, gracias —respondió Quinn y se sentó al lado de su compañera—. Vayamos al grano.  
—¿Ha traído la foto? —le preguntó a Marley mientras las escudriñaba a ambas detrás de sus gruesas gafas.  
Marley sacó la fotografía de su bolso y se la mostró.  
La doctora Grant se quedó un minuto en silencio.  
—Interesante. —Entrecerró los ojos—. Sin duda es un símbolo celta. En la antigua Irlanda, antes de que los romanos la invadieran, el arte de los celtas era representado en piedras.  
El primer estilo usado en esos monumentos se llamó «La Tene». Sus diseños mostraban motivos en espiral, tramas entrelazadas y nudos que habían sido utilizados por los trabajadores del metal durante siglos. —Dejó la fotografía sobre el escritorio y fue hasta una estantería, regresó con un objeto entre las manos—. Este es un talismán, fue hallado hace unos veinte años en una excavación en Francia.

Data del período Hallstatt, más conocido como la edad de los príncipes, aproximadamente a mediados del siglo V antes de Cristo —explicó.  
Se lo entregó a Marley.  
—Como podrán ver tiene un nudo celta grabado en el centro.  
En efecto, encastrado en el centro de aquella pieza de metal se podía observar un nudo celta perfectamente tallado; idéntico al que aparecía tatuado en la piel de las tres víctimas y en Rachel.  
—¿Qué significado tiene? —preguntó Marley. Había investigado algo del asunto a través de Internet pero prefería escuchar la opinión de una experta.  
—Pues los diseños más antiguos tenían, por cierto, un simbolismo espiritual que se fue perdiendo a través del tiempo y que también se vio influenciado por la llegada del Cristianismo y de otras culturas. —Entrelazó sus manos encima del escritorio—. El continuo enroscado de los diseños sugería eternidad y conexión; algunos nudos han sido diseñados para ahuyentar espíritus malignos.  
Quinn presentía que lo que estaban oyendo tenía poco que ver con lo que ellas estaban buscando. Dejó que la mujer continuara hablando.  
—La combinación de figuras humanas o de animales podía representar la naturaleza dependiente de dos o más nudos enlazados juntos y que símbolos a los amantes, a los cazadores y su presa, a la comunión entre Dios y el hombre y, en la Edad Media, a la Santísima Trinidad. Algunos nudos, como el que usted sostiene en su mano, fueron usados como talismanes mágicos para protección.  
—Háblenos más de la parte en la que representa a los amantes —le pidió Quinn.  
—Los diseños más modernos incluían corazones entrelazados y otros «nudos de amor». —Observó de nuevo la fotografía del tatuaje—. Según unas reglas generales la forma del diseño a veces determinaba el significado de un nudo. Viendo este diseño, puedo decirles que, quien sea que haya tatuado este nudo celta, buscaba representar la unidad o la eternidad. Es un nudo que no se puede deshacer y se creía que era intercambiado por los amantes como deseo de que su relación fuera eterna; simboliza el complemento y la fusión de la pareja.  
Marley y Quinn se miraron por un momento. Aquello sí les resultaba conocido.  
—Gracias, doctora Grant.  
—Hay algo más —les dijo y se acomodó las gafas por encima del puente de la nariz—. Es muy probable, es más, estoy casi segura, de que la persona que tatuó el nudo celta también lleva el suyo sobre su piel.  
Salieron de aquella oficina tras agradecerle, una vez más, a la doctora Grant su cooperación.  
—Interesante, ¿no crees? —Preguntó Marley mientras abría la puerta del acompañante del automóvil de Quinn—. El sujeto debe de tener tatuado el nudo en alguna parte de su cuerpo.  
—Si tuviéramos al menos un sospechoso, todo sería más sencillo —respondió ella, un poco menos animada que su compañera.  
—No tardará en caer. Cada paso en nuestra investigación nos adentra más en su mundo.  
Quinn asintió y encendió el motor.  
—¿Qué ha sucedido con la cinta de la emisora de radio?

—Mañana mismo estará en el laboratorio para ser analizada —respondió Marley mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.  
—Muy bien. —Le sonrió—. ¿Vuelves a la comisaría o prefieres que te lleve a casa de tu hermana?  
Marley le lanzó una mirada perspicaz.  
—¿Acaso tienes prisa por deshacerte de mí?  
—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?  
—Porque no ves la hora de dejarme por ahí y llegar a tu casa lo antes posible. —Torció la boca—. Y no creo que sea Sam el culpable de esa ansiedad.  
Quinn apartó la mirada de inmediato; temía que su compañera descubriera lo que había en sus ojos. ¿Qué diría ella si supiera del momento de intimidad que Rachel y ella habían compartido la noche anterior? Sin lugar a dudas pondría el grito en el cielo; y no era para menos.  
—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme y que se supone que yo no debería saber? —lo interrogó.  
—En absoluto —respondió con firmeza.  
—¿Segura?  
—Segura, detective Rose.  
—Espero que me esté diciendo la verdad, detective Fabray.  
Quinn tragó saliva y se quedo en silencio. No podía contárselo a Marley; sobre todo cuando le había prometido que no cometería la locura de involucrarse con el único testigo que tenían en el caso. Ella confiaba ciegamente en su compañera, e incluso muchas veces habían hablado de temas personales que nada tenían que ver con la labor policial. Ella conocía todos sus secretos y Marley conocía los suyos.

Bueno, no todos. Lo que había pasado con Rachel y la manera en la que la deseaba cada vez que la tenía cerca y cómo anhelaba regresar a su casa tan solo para verla, eso no podría saberlo nunca.

Aunque, conociendo a su compañera, dudaba que no lo supiera ya.  
Finalmente, una vez que logró escapar de sus preguntas y sus miradas inquisidoras, la dejó en el edificio donde vivía su hermana, abandonó aquella parte de Fresno y se interno en el Tower District. Observó su reloj. En veinte minutos llegaría a su casa. Se imaginó a Rachel esperándola vestida para la ocasión y oliendo a gardenias frescas; la cena lista y en la mesa dos velas y una botella de vino, Sam recostado junto al sofá completaba aquella escena que, vívidamente, se repitió una y otra vez durante el trayecto.  
El estacionamiento estaba vacío cuando subió y no se encontró a nadie en el pasillo. Mejor así; llevaba prisa y no quería perder tiempo hablando con nadie, solo quería verla. Saber que ella estaba allí, al otro lado de la pared, aceleraba frenéticamente el ritmo de su corazón.  
Entró y como de costumbre arrojó sus llaves dentro de la vasija de cerámica que descansaba sobre la mesita. Lo primero que distinguió fue el desorden de papeles y un portátil encima del baúl de cuero. Era extraño, no le había visto coger un portátil el día que fueron a su casa. Echó un vistazo al resto del lugar; no había señales de Rachel por ninguna parte, tampoco Sam estaba donde siempre solía estar.  
De repente, una sombra que se movía en la cocina alertó sus cinco sentidos. No era Rachel, la silueta que alcanzó a distinguir era la de un hombre. Sacó la pistola de la cartuchera y la sostuvo con fuerza entre las manos.  
Había un intruso en su cocina y no sabía dónde estaba Rachel. Sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a latir mientras un sudor frío bajaba por su frente en pequeñas gotas. La garganta se le secó y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina con la pistola empuñada hacia adelante. Ignoraba lo que estaba haciendo aquel hombre allí, pero se movía de forma pausada de un lado a otro dentro de su cocina. Se recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo cinco veces y lentamente los volvió a abrir. Estaba preparado, era parte de su trabajo; ya había pasado por lo mismo antes, pero esa era la primera vez que le tocaba tan de cerca, en su propia vivienda.  
Con un movimiento rápido se dio media vuelta y entró en la cocina sin hacer el menor ruido.  
—¡Alto o disparo!

El hombre arrojó la bandeja por el aire cuando vio aquella pistola a tan solo unos milímetros de su cabeza.  
Los brazos rígidos de Quinn seguían sosteniendo con fuerza la 9 milímetros.  
—¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde está Rachel?  
El intruso intentó balbucear algunas palabras pero estaba demasiado asustado como para decir algo.  
—¡Hable, demonios! —Dio un paso hacia adelante—. ¿Dónde está Rachel?  
—¡Quinn! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
Rachel entró como una tromba a la cocina y Quinn la observó ponerse de pie junto al intruso que, en cualquier momento, terminaría por mojarse los pantalones—. Mike, ¿estás bien?  
—¿Conoces a este tipo? —preguntó casi gritando.  
—¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! —Ayudó a Mike a sentarse. Estaba pálido y le temblaban las piernas—. Es Mike Chang, trabaja conmigo en la editorial.  
Quinn escuchó su explicación pero todavía seguía apuntándole con su arma.  
—¿Podrías…?  
—Ah, sí, lo siento. —Guardó la pistola en la cartuchera que colgaba de su pecho y volvió a mirar al hombre que segundos antes había estado a punto de matar—. Lo siento, amigo.  
Mike apenas pudo asentir. Rachel tenía una mano encima de su hombro y la otra le rodeaba un brazo.  
—¡Casi lo matas del susto! —exclamó Rachel. Estaba a las claras reprochándole su actitud.  
—Ya me he disculpado pero debes entender que no estoy acostumbrada a llegar a mi casa y encontrarme con un desconocido que se pasea por mi cocina —le dijo con ironía.  
Rachel lamentó entonces haberle hablado de aquel modo. Después de todo, no era más que su culpa; si ella le hubiese avisado de que Mike trabajaría con ella allí, aquel desagradable incidente nunca habría ocurrido.  
—Tienes razón, ha sido culpa mía —reconoció por fin—. Debería haberte comentado que Mike vendría.  
—Deberías haberlo hecho, sí. —Extendió la mano hacia el tal Mike—. Soy la detective Quinn Fabray.  
Mike dudó un segundo y retribuyó su saludo.  
—Mike Chang —dijo e intentó recobrar la calma—. ¿Es usted policía? —preguntó contrariado.  
—Así es. —Entrecerró los ojos y miró a Rachel—. ¿Qué ha pensado cuando me ha visto apuntarle con mi pistola?  
—En realidad, no he podido pensar mucho. Rachel me había dicho que compartía la vivienda con una amiga; nunca me mencionó que fuera policía.  
«¿Amiga?» ¿Por qué Rachel se había inventado aquella mentira? Entonces recordó su renuencia a que subiera con ella cuando la había acompañado a la editorial; seguramente no quería ser vista con ella. No quería que alguien pensara, tal vez, lo que no era o hiciera demasiadas preguntas. Comprendía, tal vez a su pesar, que esa persona era Mike Chang y que Rachel debía tener un motivo muy importante para haberse inventado que eran amigos y no mencionar el hecho de que ella era policía.  
—¿Qué sucede aquí, Rachel? —preguntó Mike.  
—Lo mismo quisiera saber yo —agregó Quinn.  
Rachel sintió que aquella situación se le estaba yendo de las manos pero si había alguien que necesitaba sus explicaciones ese era Mike y no Quinn.  
—Mike, te contaré la verdad. —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Perdóname por haberte engañado pero no quería involucrarte.  
—¡Por Dios, Rachel! ¡Me estás asustando! —Apretó la mano que aún seguía rodeando su brazo bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn.  
—Vamos al salón te contaré todo con calma. —Le dirigió una mirada a la bandeja que estaba tirada en el suelo y luego miró a Quinn—. ¿Te molestaría preparar un poco de café?  
Quinn estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Rachel se aferró al brazo de Mike y salió de la cocina con él.  
Un cuarto de hora después Mike seguía más consternado que al principio al escuchar lo que Rachel tenía que decirle.  
—Le pedí a Emma que no te comentara nada, creía que podría mantenerte fuera de todo este asunto. —Esbozó una tenue sonrisa.  
Quinn, sentada sobre la mesa de billar, los observaba con atención mientras hablaban.  
—Deberías habérmelo dicho todo desde un principio. Tarde o temprano me habría enterado y nos habríamos evitado lo que ha sucedido en esa cocina.  
—Lo siento, Mike, es que mi vida se ha convertido en una pesadilla y cuanta menos gente esté involucrada, mejor.  
—Jamás me lo habría imaginado, no sabía nada de esto. —Hizo una pausa—. He oído en las noticias lo de los crímenes, pero me parece increíble que tengan que ver contigo.  
—Es una pesadilla que comenzó hace cuatro años, y no sé cuándo va a terminar. —Agachó la cabeza no iba a llorar en ese momento.  
—Qué bueno que me lo hayas contado; es bueno saber que confías en mí a pesar de que hace tan poco que nos conocemos.  
Quinn se puso de pie y se acercó.  
—¿Hace cuánto se conocen?  
—Emma nos presentó hace unos días. Ambos trabajaremos juntos en el nuevo proyecto de Sunrise Press.  
—Entiendo.  
Rachel miró a Quinn por un instante; no le gustaba nada el tono de su voz al dirigirse a Mike. Percibió que no solo estaba molesta por su presencia, había algo más que no alcanzaba a comprender.  
—Emma me sugirió que Mike y yo podríamos trabajar aquí —dijo Rachel e intentó descubrir lo que se ocultaba detrás de los ojos avellanas de Quinn—. Espero que eso no signifique un problema para ti. Si es así, podemos hacer un espacio en el taller y quedarnos allí.  
—No es necesario, pueden trabajar aquí cuando quieran, no me molesta en absoluto —se apresuró a decir. Prefería tenerlos al alcance de la vista y evitar que Rachel estuviera a solas con aquel hombre.  
Su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.  
—Disculpen. —Les dio la espalda—. ¿Qué sucede, Marley?  
Rachel reaccionó al escuchar el nombre de su compañera.  
Segundos después, Quinn terminó la llamada y cuando se volvió hacia ella Rachel supo que algo andaba mal. Se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos. Había comenzado a temblar al presentir lo que Quinn estaba a punto de decirle.  
—Han hallado a otra muchacha muerta.

Quinn se restregó los ojos. Habían pasado más de dos horas desde su llegada a aquella escena del crimen y un dolor constante le martilleaba la cabeza. Marley había salido un momento a tomar aire y se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberla acompañado.  
El cadáver de la que se había convertido, oficialmente, en la cuarta víctima yacía sobre la cama. La observaba y le parecía estar viendo a Rachel; esa muchacha en particular, tenía un parecido mayor con ella que las otras tres. Se estremeció ante la idea de llegar un día a la escena de un crimen y descubrir que la muchacha que yacía muerta sobre su cama ya no era una burda imitación de Rachel, sino que el asesino había finalmente decidido convertir su fantasía en realidad.  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Marley al entrar de nuevo en la habitación.  
Quinn no pronunció palabra, solo negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.  
Marley notó que estaba afectada de verdad. Haber descubierto el mensaje que el asesino había dejado esa vez había sido abrumador para Quinn.  
Observó el cuerpo inerte de Rita Laursen, una aspirante a pianista que se había convertido en la cuarta víctima del Asesino de las Flores. Era tan parecida a Rachel. Marley estaba segura de que lo sería aun sin la intervención del asesino por caracterizar a sus víctimas. Ese hecho y el mensaje que había dejado tallado en su vientre, sin duda, eran los causantes del rostro consternado de su compañero.  
Leyó las cuatro palabras por enésima vez.  
«Barbra, regresa a mí.»  
Cada vez más claro, más siniestro, como si con cada crimen estuviera un paso más cerca de ella.  
El perfume de los pétalos de nomeolvides inundaba toda la habitación. Cuando Will llegó, Marley lo saludó con una sonrisa. Quinn apenas lo vio.  
—¿Por qué no te vas? Yo puedo quedarme —dijo Marley mientras le tocaba el brazo.  
—No sé. No debería abandonar la escena del crimen, Rose.  
—Rompamos las reglas por esta vez, Fabray. —Le sonrió con comprensión—. Vete a casa, yo terminaré aquí y mañana te pongo al tanto de las novedades. Ya no hay nada más que puedas hacer.  
Quinn asintió y después de agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo por ella, se marchó.  
—¿Qué le pasa a Fabray? —preguntó Will mientras examinaba los hematomas que la víctima tenía alrededor del cuello.  
—Me temo que a veces se toma demasiado en serio su trabajo —comentó distraída.  
Deseaba creer que solo se trataba de eso; pero en el fondo sabía que lo que estaba afectando a su compañera era algo más profundo. Solo esperaba que los sentimientos que había despertado Rachel Berry en ella no nublaran su razón y su capacidad de desenvolverse con eficiencia en su trabajo. Cualquier error podría poner en peligro no solo la vida de ella, sino también la de Quinn.  
Respiró hondo y dejó escapar un soplido de resignación.

Cuando entró en su loft reinaba un silencio absoluto; solo las luces que entraban a través de los cristales de la puertaventana que daba a la terraza iluminaban el salón comedor.  
Rachel seguramente estaría durmiendo después de haber trabajado toda la tarde con el tal Mike Chang. Echó un vistazo al baúl en donde todavía había algunos papeles desparramados y un par de carpetas.  
Caminó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer en él con pesadez. Estaba agotada física y mentalmente. La imagen de la cuarta víctima del Asesino de las Flores inundaba cada rincón de su mente y no la dejaba en paz. Nunca había dejado que su trabajo le afectara demasiado, pero en esa ocasión era imposible. Las víctimas se parecían tanto a Rachel, y con cada muerte el asesino parecía decirle que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que diera con ella para lograr así su objetivo. Ignoraba cuál era, pero era consciente de que mientras ella estuviera con Rachel, nada malo le pasaría; defendería a Rachel con su propia vida si eso fuese necesario.  
Se recostó en el sofá mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el reposabrazos, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Era inútil, no podía relajarse. Se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia la habitación. Necesitaba verla, cerciorarse de que estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama. Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido y despertarla. Entró con sigilo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Esbozó una sonrisa al descubrir a Sam que dormía, hecho un ovillo, junto a la cama. Parecía que él también había decidido cuidar de ella aquella noche. Luego, sus ojos verdes y cansados se posaron en la silueta que se dibujaba bajo las sábanas. Se quedó de pie a un costado de la cama y la contempló en medio de la penumbra que rodeaba a la habitación. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con las sábanas de seda que llegaban hasta la altura de su cintura; tenía los brazos estirados a ambos lados y su cabeza reposaba cómoda sobre la almohada. Se había soltado el cabello, que caía en suaves ondas alrededor de su rostro. La observó espirar e inspirar a un ritmo acompasado mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. La prenda de algodón no lograba ocultar la delicada redondez de sus senos y se los imaginó de nuevo entre sus manos. De repente, la imagen de la última víctima se sobrepuso a la imagen de Rachel. Era otra habitación, otra cama, pero la mujer tendida sobre ella parecía ser la misma. Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza en un intento por apartar esa imagen de su mente, por alejar cualquier vestigio que le recordara que la próxima podía ser ella.  
Levantó los párpados de inmediato cuando la sintió moverse en la cama. Rachel se había puesto de costado y la mata de cabello castaño que caía sobre su rostro estaba bañada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. La sábana se había deslizado hacia un costado y una de sus piernas desnudas asomaba por debajo. Se estremeció al recordar cómo sus propias manos las habían recorrido la noche anterior. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó embargar de nuevo por aquellas mismas sensaciones.  
Podía estirar una mano y volverla a tocar; pero sabía que si lo hacía ya nunca se detendría. Ya no soportaría tenerla entre sus brazos una vez más y no demostrarle lo que sentía por ella. Caminó hasta la ventana y se sentó en la butaca para contemplarla desde allí. Se pasó ambas manos por su alborotado y luego, inclinada hacia delante, apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas. Volvió a mirar a Rachel. Desde allí podía contemplarla de frente. Sus ojos se clavaron en la pequeña marca en su cintura que asomaba por debajo de la ropa; era la mitad de un círculo de color un poco más oscuro que el tono de su piel. Sabía perfectamente lo que era, ya lo había visto varias veces, pero se preguntó qué efecto causaría verlo en la misma Rachel. Aquella marca fatídica solo le recordaba que la vida de Rachel estaba en constante peligro y se sintió abrumado por un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado.  
Imaginarse que algo malo le podía suceder le provocaba un vacío en el alma; la sensación de perderla y de saberla en peligro le estrujaba el corazón. Ya no tenía que ver con su trabajo como policía y el cumplimiento de su deber, aquello iba mucho más allá. Observó el rostro relajado de Rachel mientras dormía plácidamente, aquel rostro divino que ocupaba su mente durante el día y que invadía sus sueños durante la noche. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa, siempre había sido una mujer que cumplía con sus promesas pero ya no dependía de ella. Lo que sentía por Rachel Berry era más fuerte que cualquier razonamiento, porque el amor mismo carece de toda lógica y razón. Y aquello era exactamente lo que sentía por ella; la amaba y no importaba lo que hiciera para ocultarlo o negarlo. No podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Marley, ya era demasiado tarde.  
Cerró los ojos de nuevo e intentó descubrir desde cuándo la amaba. Lo supo de inmediato, había sido la mañana en la que había llegado corriendo desesperada a su oficina y se había arrojado a sus brazos, asustada porque aquel hombre había estado en su casa y en su habitación. En ese momento comprendió que lo que sentía por ella iba mucho más allá del deseo y lo que la unía a Rachel era mucho más profundo que cualquier atracción física. Desde que la había visto por primera vez se había sentido atraída por ella y se había imaginado cómo sería tenerla en su cama y hacerla suya; pero luego había comenzado a experimentar otra clase de necesidad, la necesidad de protegerla y cobijarla entre sus brazos para impedir que alguien le hiciera daño. Cuidar de Rachel se había convertido en un mandamiento para ella, solo esperaba no perder su objetividad y dejar sus sentimientos de lado.  
Era consciente de que nunca debería permitir que lo que sintiera por ella interfiriera en su trabajo, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta lograr ocultarlo.  
Lentamente el sueño fue venciéndola y, con la imagen de Rachel acostada en su cama, consiguió dormirse...

* * *

Hola :)

Perdon si hay errores en el cap :c . soy un poco despistada.

Gracias por sus reviews , alertas , favs pero sobretodo por seguir leyendo esta historia.

Que estén bien , cuídense ;)

Saludos


	13. Chapter 13

Ni esta historia ni los personajes de Glee me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Rachel se despertó aquella mañana y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la figura de Quinn recortada contra los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.  
¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Acaso había pasado la noche sentado en aquella silla velando su sueño? Se había acostado cerca de las once, después de que Mike se fuera, y la había esperado despierta un buen rato. Al final había desistido de hacerlo y se había ido a dormir. Ni siquiera la sintió llegar, tampoco había percibido que se había metido en la habitación para dormir cerca de ella. ¿Qué habría sucedido? Nunca antes lo había hecho y estaba segura de que aquella actitud tenía que ver con la cuarta víctima que el hombre que la acechaba se había cobrado.  
Se sentó en la cama y la contempló un instante. Su esbelto y poderoso cuerpo apenas cabía en la butaca. Sus piernas estaban extendidas hacia adelante y un pie descansaba encima del otro. Elevó los ojos y observó cómo la tela de su camisa arrugada salía de forma desarreglada por encima de la cintura de sus pantalones. No había rastro alguno del nudo de la corbata que caía sobre su torso. Tenía las mangas de la camisa arremangadas a la altura de los codos; un cosquilleo en el estómago la invadió cuando se recordó a sí misma rodeada por aquellos brazos. Observó su rostro; parecía calmada, la comisura de sus labios se curvaba casi en una sonrisa y un mechón de cabello le caía sobre la frente.  
Se sonrojó cuando ella abrió los ojos y la miró. Levantó las sábanas para cubrirse. No fue más que un reflejo, sabía perfectamente que estaba tapada por completo. Sin embargo, por la manera en que Quinn la estaba mirando, se diría que las sábanas no existían o que sus ojos color verde intenso sabían traspasarlas y llegar hasta ella con el mismo poder de un rayo láser.  
—Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?  
Rachel asintió.  
—Llegaste tarde anoche —dijo y juntó las manos sobre su regazo.  
Quinn alzó una ceja.  
—¿Me estabas esperando?  
Ella tragó saliva.  
—Mike y yo trabajamos hasta las once —explicó—. Cuando me acosté, aún no habías llegado.  
—Llegué un par de horas después. —Se levantó y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza.  
—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Rachel mientras seguía cada movimiento suyo con atención. Su camisa se había levantado al estirarse y parte de su abdomen asomaba por debajo dejando ver su abdomen marcado y atraía, de manera inevitable, sus ojos hacia aquella parte de su anatomía. Agradeció cuando Quinn se giró y le dio la espalda.  
—Ha vuelto a asesinar —respondió con la vista fija en la ventana.  
Rachel lo sabía, ella misma se lo había dicho antes de marcharse; sin embargo, volver a oírlo una vez más solo acrecentaba su angustia.  
—¿Cómo se llamaba?  
Quinn se dio media vuelta sorprendida con su pregunta.  
—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
—Solo dime su nombre —le pidió.  
—Se llamaba Rita Laursen —respondió.  
Rachel cerró los ojos pero no le sirvió de nada.  
—Dime los nombres de las otras tres chicas —dijo con la voz quebrada.  
Quinn avanzó hacia ella y se sentó en la cama.  
—Rachel…  
—¡Maldición, Quinn! ¡Solo dime sus nombres!  
Sus ojos castaños estaban húmedos por el llanto y Quinn sintió que Rachel necesitaba hablar de aquello y enfrentarse a los fantasmas de un pasado que, irremediablemente, se mezclaba con su presente.  
—La primera muchacha se llamaba Anna Beasley; la segunda era Alison Warner.  
—Continúa.  
—El nombre de la tercera víctima era Tessa Hodgins.  
Rachel desvió la mirada y clavó sus ojos en la ventana.  
—Ellas no deberían haber muerto… no deberían —susurró temblorosa.  
Quinn se acercó todavía más y sujetó a Rachel de la barbilla.  
—Rachel, mírame. —Levantó lentamente su rostro hasta que sus ojos se enfrentaron por fin—. No hay nada que tú hubieras podido hacer para evitar que sucediera.  
—¡Pero ellas están muertas y es por mi culpa! —gritó en medio del llanto.  
—¡No! —Pasó ambos dedos pulgares por sus mejillas y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas—. No lo es.  
—¡Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero nada ni nadie podrá hacer que me sienta mejor! —lo increpó entre sollozos.  
Sus manos, que descansaban sobre la cama, se habían cerrado en un puño. Quinn tomó entonces sus apretadas manos y se las llevo a la boca. Depositó un par de besos en cada una y clavó sus ojos verdes en el rostro consternado de Rachel.  
—Tú solo eres una víctima más en toda esta historia.  
Rachel no dijo nada; apenas era consciente de la extraña conexión que tenía con Quinn y de la ternura que le estaba prodigando. Quinn sabía qué decir y hacer para hacerle sentirse mejor. Su voz ronca y dulce provocó que un cálido estremecimiento la recorriera de arriba abajo. La proximidad de Quinn y el calor que los envolvía y aumentaba segundo a segundo no hacían más que inquietarla.  
Quinn presentía lo que vendría a continuación y, por un instante, se olvidó de todo lo demás.  
Sus bocas se buscaron y se encontraron. Aquel beso no fue tan intenso como el que se habían dado dos noches antes pero la misma dulzura con la que iba acompañado era tan irresistible como la pasión que los había estremecido la primera vez.  
Incapaz de contenerse, Rachel se apretó contra ella y amoldó su cuerpo al suyo. Quinn sabía que debía poner distancia entre ellas pero no podía moverse. Necesitaba beber de su boca hasta la última gota de placer; metió sus manos por debajo de la ropa y le acarició la espalda con movimientos circulares mientras ella se arqueaba más contra ella para sentir cómo cada milímetro de su cuerpo entraba en contacto con el suyo hasta quedar completamente pegadas.  
Rachel dejó escapar un gemido y aquel sonido ahogado pareció retumbar en los oídos de Quinn.  
Debían parar, terminar con aquello antes de que las cosas se desviaran por un camino del que ya no podrían regresar. «No puedes.» Dos palabras que sonaban cada vez con más fuerza en la cabeza de Quinn, dos palabras que evitarían que cometiera un gran error.  
Apartó a Rachel mientras procuraba recobrar el aliento. La miró en silencio un instante e intentó reunir valor para obligar a las palabras a salir de sus labios.  
—Se está haciendo tarde. —Sintió que se le encogía el estómago al mirarla a los ojos otra vez.  
Rachel retrocedió como si sus palabras la hubiesen golpeado con la fuerza de un puño. Era la segunda vez que Quinn se acercaba para luego apartarse de ella de repente y, de nuevo, se sentía una estúpida por haber permitido que volviera a pasar. Tenía ganas de llorar, de rabia y de impotencia, pero no lo haría frente a ella. No le daría esa satisfacción.  
La observó mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba hacia la puerta.  
— ¿Qué dices si salimos a correr? —Echó un vistazo a su reloj—. Si puedes estar preparada en veinte minutos.  
—Lo estaré en menos de la mitad —respondió tajante.  
Quinn salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Rachel se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama y se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada.  
El corazón aún le latía con fuerza y la temperatura de su cuerpo no había menguado. Aquella situación debía terminar, no era bueno para ninguno de los dos. No tenía sentido y no le encontraba una razón. O quizá sí existía un motivo para que ela actuara de esa manera, solo que ella prefería ignorarlo. Algo o alguien le impedían a Quinn dejarse llevar y entregarse por completo a lo que sentía por ella.  
Rachel tenía sus sospechas y temía comprobar que eran acertadas.  
Cerró los ojos y se humedeció los labios, aún había vestigios de sus besos en ellos; su perfume todavía se podía oler en el aire. Se incorporó y se levantó de un salto; le había dicho a Quinn que se daría prisa y ya había perdido cinco minutos pensando en ella. Debía hacer lo imposible por apartarlo de sus pensamientos y olvidar lo sucedido; de seguro,Quinnl haría lo mismo en los brazos de Marley Rose.  
Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, soltó un par de maldiciones y arrojó el pijama con rabia dentro del cesto de la ropa.  
—Creía que una mujer con tu condición física tendría un poco más de resistencia. —Rachel se quedó trotando en el lugar mientras observaba a Quinn, que intentaba alcanzarla un par de metros detrás.  
—Creía… creía que corrías solo media hora —respondió con la respiración entrecortada.  
—A veces me extiendo un poco más. —Sonrió con malicia—. Hoy es, precisamente, uno de esos días.  
Se detuvo hasta que Quinn logró ponerse a la par de ella.  
—Será cuestión de que se acostumbre a llevarme el ritmo, detective.  
Lo observó mientras se detenía para estirarse y recuperar un poco el aire. Habían dado más de diez vueltas al parque Roeding; sin embargo, Quinn tenía todo el aspecto de haber corrido una maratón.  
Quinn la miró con indiferencia.  
—Prefiero la comodidad de mi gimnasio.  
—Yo no cambiaría esto por ninguna otra cosa. —Hizo un par de elongaciones y algo de rotación de cintura—. Deberías hacerlo cada mañana, apuesto a que cambiarías de opinión.  
—Lo dudo.  
—¿Otra vuelta más? —propuso desafiante.  
Quinn sabía que aquello tenía que ver con lo que había sucedido en su cama esa misma mañana; de alguna manera Rachel estaba buscando vengarse de ella y ni siquiera podía culparla. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que cada vez que la tenía cerca se le aceleraba el corazón y su único pensamiento era hacerle el amor, pero que no podía porque ella era parte del caso?  
—¿Por qué no descansamos? Creo que por hoy ya ha sido suficiente.  
—Tú quédate a descansar si quieres, yo correré un poco más.  
Quinn levantó la mano.  
—Quiero tenerte siempre a la vista, no te alejes y regresa enseguida —le advirtió.  
Rachel hizo una venia.  
—A la orden, mi señora.  
Antes de que Quinn pudiera decir algo le dio la espalda y se lanzó a correr otra vez. Ella se dejó caer en un banco de madera, la seguía con la mirada. La observó rodear una hilera de árboles y, por un segundo, desapareció del alcance de su vista.  
—¡Maldición!  
Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a correr hacia la arboleda por donde Rachel había desaparecido. El temor le provocaba un dolor palpitante en el pecho. Esquivó a una mujer y a sus dos pequeños hijos y luego a un vendedor de globos multicolores. No lograba verla por ninguna parte.  
Se detuvo en medio del parque y comenzó a dar vueltas observando cada rincón con desesperación. Ya no estaba ni siquiera cansado; tan solo se sentía embargado por una terrible sensación de angustia e incertidumbre que se esfumó apenas la vio junto a un expendedor de agua.  
Caminó hacia ella. A medida que se acercaba el ritmo de sus latidos se iba acelerando.  
—¡Por Dios! ¿Quieres matarme del susto?  
Rachel se dio media vuelta y la miró. No había solo preocupación en sus ojos, estaba enojada con ella.  
—Lo siento, pero aquel niño me ha pedido que lo ayudara a beber un poco de agua —explicó mientras que con una mano señalaba a un niño rubio que se alejaba en su bicicleta.  
Quinn exhaló un lento suspiro. Estaba exagerando y debía calmarse si no quería que sus nervios terminaran destrozados.  
—Perdóname tú a mí. A veces me tomo mi papel de policía demasiado en serio —dijo y esbozó una sonrisa.  
—No te preocupes.  
Caminaron de regreso hasta el otro extremo del parque y Quinn invitó a Rachel a sentarse junto a ella en un banco.  
La gente pasaba frente a ellas, algunos corrían y otros caminaban. De pronto, Rachel distinguió a un hombre que se acercaba a ellos mientras los saludaba con su mano. Nunca antes lo había visto.  
—¡Detective Fabray!  
Rachel notó una marcada cojera en una de sus piernas.  
Quinn lo observó e intentó recordar de dónde conocía a aquel hombre.  
—Soy Carl Smith, nos conocimos el otro día en la redacción del Fresno Bee. Soy el compañero de Mercedes.  
—Por supuesto. —Quinn estrechó su mano.  
Rachel relacionó de inmediato ese nombre. Mercedes le había hablado de él.  
Carl sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
—¡Qué casualidad encontrarla por aquí!  
—Lo mismo digo, señor Smith.  
—Carl. —Desvió sus ojos miel hacia Rachel.  
—Ella es Rachel —dijo Quinn y los presentó.  
—¡Rachel Berry, por fin nos conocemos!  
Quinn se quedó pasmada.  
—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?  
Rachel decidió entonces intervenir; después de todo, era mejor que Quinn se enterara de lo que Mercedes le había comentado antes de que terminara por apuntarle también a él con su pistola.  
—Quinn, el señor Smith trabaja con Mercedes…  
—Eso ya lo sé —la interrumpió.  
—Cuando vino a visitarme el otro día, Vedes me habló de él y de su interés en entrevistarme —explicó.  
—¿Entrevistarte? —Seguía sin entender mientras observaba el rostro demasiado entusiasta del reportero.  
—Así es, detective. Sigo el caso del Asesino de las Flores y supe que el secuestro que sufrió la señorita Berry hace cuatro años fue cometido por el mismo hombre que asesinó a esas cuatro muchachas.  
—¿Cómo ha sabido todo eso?  
—Cedes se le contó, Quinn.  
Quinn frunció el ceño; no le gustaba nada la idea de que aquel reportero supiera tanto de ella. Sabía que la prensa era muy influenciable y una información dada erróneamente podría perjudicar su trabajo.  
—Mi verdadero interés es escribir una novela basada en la historia de la señorita Berry —señaló—. Por eso me atreví a pedirle a Mercedes que me consiguiera una entrevista con ella.  
Los ojos de Quinn se clavaron en Rachel. Ella percibió un destello de enfado en ellos.  
—Yo no estaba enterada.  
—Te lo iba a decir, es solo que se me había olvidado —dijo y se mordió el labio inferior.  
—¿Has accedido a ser entrevistada?  
Rachel asintió.  
—Es un favor que Cedes me pidió, no podía negarme.  
—Entiendo.  
—Podemos encontrarnos donde usted desee, Rachel —dijo Carl con amabilidad.  
—Últimamente no salgo mucho.  
—Que te entreviste en casa —dijo Quinn de repente—. Allí estarán cómodos y, además, sabré que estás segura.  
—¿Usted está de acuerdo, señor Smith?  
—Llámeme Carl, por favor —le pidió—. Para mí, cualquier sitio está bien.  
—Perfecto. —Le devolvió la sonrisa—. Tendrá que ser por las mañanas, ya que por las tardes debo trabajar.  
—No hay inconveniente, solo dígame cuándo podemos empezar.  
Rachel estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Quinn la sujetó del brazo y la llevó aparte.  
—¿Por las mañanas? ¡Creía que bastaría una sola mañana para entrevistarte!  
—¡Solo ha sido una manera de decir! —respondió ella sin levantar demasiado la voz.  
—¿Estás segura?  
—No lo sé, pregúntale a él —dijo y volvió la cabeza hacia Carl Smith, que los observaba expectante.  
Quinn así lo hizo.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo le llevará la dichosa entrevista?  
Carl Smith se rascó la barbilla.  
—No sabría qué responderle —hizo una pausa—. No se trata de una entrevista para publicar un reportaje en el periódico; esto es diferente. Deberé reunirme con la señorita Berry en varias oportunidades y así tomar notas para mi libro.  
La respuesta del reportero no le agradó en lo más mínimo.  
—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?  
Rachel estaba tan llena de dudas como ella, pero le había prometido a su amiga que, al menos, le concedería la oportunidad a Carl de hablar con ella.  
—No, pero…  
—No tienes que aceptar. —Quinn percibió el fastidio en la mirada vivaz del hombre que seguía esperando una respuesta definitiva de parte de Rachel.  
—Concédame una entrevista y, si no está de acuerdo, prometo no volver a importunarla.  
Rachel miró a Quinn y cuando vio un gesto de aprobación en sus ojos verdes, aceptó.  
—Gracias. ¿Cuándo estaría bien para usted?  
—¿Le parece bien el lunes? —Era viernes y no tenía ganas de pasar por aquello el fin de semana; prefería aprovecharlo pintando.  
—Estupendo, nos vemos el lunes, entonces.  
—Bien. —Rachel extendió su mano y él la estrechó con fuerza durante un instante.  
—Ha sido un placer, Rachel —dijo sin soltarla todavía.  
—Igualmente, Carl.  
Por fin la soltó y tras saludar a Quinn se marchó por la misma vereda por la que había aparecido.  
—Deberías agregarlo a la lista —comentó Quinn de repente.  
—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Rachel mientras alzaba las cejas.  
—Hablo de tu lista de conquistas —respondió de forma socarrona.  
Ella pasó por alto su sarcasmo.  
—No sé a qué te refieres.  
—¡Vamos! ¡Primero el tal Mike y ahora también el reportero!  
Rachel le dio la espalda. De otro modo le habría borrado la sonrisita burlona con una bofetada. ¿Qué derecho tenía a hacerle un comentario de aquel tipo? ¡Ella que tenía un romance con su compañera y no tenía el valor de reconocerlo frente a ella!  
—¿No dices nada? —Quinn se puso a su lado y buscó sus ojos.  
—No vale la pena ni siquiera que te responda. —Le lanzó una mirada fulminante y se alejó corriendo mientras ella profería un par de maldiciones antes de intentar alcanzarla de nuevo. 

* * *

Marley se metió un caramelo de menta en la boca mientras esperaba que Archie, el experto en audio del laboratorio forense, le entregara los resultados de la cinta que habían obtenido de la emisora de radio.  
Cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
—Buenos días, detective. —Archie Tao paseó sus ojos rasgados por las piernas de Marley mientras se ubicaba en una silla a su lado.  
—Espero que tengas buenas noticias para mí esta mañana, Archie —respondió ella con un falso tono de reprimenda en la voz.  
—No seguramente lo que quisieras oír —le dijo.  
Los labios de Marley, pintados de un rojo carmín, se curvaron en una mueca.  
—¿Qué has conseguido?  
Archie abrió el archivo de audio con la llamada que la KFCF había recibido dos noches atrás.  
—Lo he analizado y desmenuzado decenas de veces —dijo, de fondo se escuchaba una voz mecánica—. El sujeto uso un sintetizador de voces.  
Marley asintió.  
—Lo presumía, pero ¿no hay nada que puedas hacer para obtener su voz real?  
—Es casi imposible, no solo ha sintetizado su voz real sino que después de haberla cambiado, volvió a distorsionarla unas cuantas veces más.  
—Entiendo.  
—Como puedes oír hay voces masculinas, femeninas y hasta la de un niño. Usó muchas y sintetizó cada una de ellas para que no podamos hallar la suya. —Detuvo la grabación—. He contado más de quince voces diferentes.  
Marley empujó la silla giratoria hacia atrás y lanzó un soplo de fastidio.  
—¡No puede ser que este tipo no cometa errores!  
—Tal vez sí lo ha hecho —comentó Archie con aire de misterio.  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —Marley acercó su silla con un ágil movimiento y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio de cristal.  
—Hemos podido rastrear la llamada. Unos segundos menos y habría sido imposible.  
Los ojos azules de Marley se abrieron como platos, aquello era maravilloso.  
—¿De dónde llamó? —preguntó y miró con atención la pantalla del monitor.  
—Usó una cabina telefónica que está ubicada en la calle Fulton.  
—Ok, enviaré a un equipo para que revise el lugar. —Se puso de pie—. Tal vez tengamos suerte y consigamos algo.  
Archie asintió.  
—Lamento no haberte podido ayudar más —le dijo y giró hacia ella.  
—Nos vemos, Archie.  
—Adiós, detective.  
Salió al pasillo; debía enviar a los peritos al lugar desde donde se había hecho la llamada y necesitaba contarle las novedades a Quinn. Miró su reloj, había pasado más de un cuarto de hora de las ocho y todavía no había llegado. Intentó llamarlo a su casa pero solo saltaba el contestador.  
—¿Dónde diablos te has metido, Fabray? —enfadada se alejó caminando por el pasillo de la comisaría de policía.

Rachel acomodó el lienzo en blanco sobre el caballete bajo la atenta mirada de Sam. Aquella mañana dejaría que las horas pasaran dentro de aquel taller improvisado que Quinn había conseguido para ella.  
Habían vuelto del parque y cada una había tenido su turno para darse un baño. Después de un desayuno rápido, Quinn le había dicho que debía marcharse; tenía una reunión importante y probablemente no regresaría hasta la noche. Antes de irse quiso saber qué haría ella en todo el día y cuando le respondió que dedicaría la mañana a pintar y que luego por la tarde trabajaría con Mike, se fue satisfecha con la respuesta que ella le había dado.  
Se había ido molesta y Rachel no entendía por qué. Tal vez su actitud tenía que ver con la aparición de Carl Smith y su interés en entrevistarla. Ella tampoco estaba muy contenta con la idea, pero percibía que lo que Quinn sentía no era solo descontento. Recordó el tono irónico que había usado para referirse a una supuesta lista en donde debía incluir al reportero.  
En ese momento le había enfurecido lo que había dicho; pero con la cabeza fría y en calma, podía reflexionar sobre lo sucedido y encontrar una explicación lógica para su reacción.  
Observo a Sam, el canino la miraba con atención mientras ella volcaba un poco de pintura sobre la paleta.  
—¿Qué dices tú, Sam?  
El perro alzó sus orejas.  
—¿Qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de tu ama? —preguntó y dejó los tubos de óleo en su lugar—. Querría saberlo para poder entenderla.  
Sam seguía mirándola y Rachel creía que él realmente podía comprenderla.  
—Tu ama es un verdadero enigma. —Mojó el pincel en trementina—. Lo único que logra con sus actitudes es desconcertarme aun más. Primero se acerca y me hace creer que le gusto; luego, en el último instante, termina echándose para atrás. —Dio una pincelada azul con fuerza sobre el lienzo—. Si tiene un romance con la detective Rose, ¿por qué me busca a mí, me besa y me toca de esa manera volviéndome completamente vulnerable con solo una mirada?  
Sam estiró sus patas delanteras y apoyó la cabeza en el suelo.  
—¿Acaso no le alcanza con una? —Deslizó el pincel y formo rayas irregulares que fueron cubriendo el lienzo poco a poco.  
Arrojó el pincel dentro del vaso de la trementina y Sam pegó un salto.  
—Lo siento, encanto. —Se agachó y le rascó la cabeza—. Tú no tienes la culpa de tener la ama que tienes.  
Sam se entregó al placer de sus caricias y se adormeció. Rachel se quedó un momento a su lado y comenzó a pasar la mano por la gran cabeza de Sam, aquello siempre la relajaba. A su mente vinieron las tardes en que ella y Otelo se sentaban en el porche y ella lo acariciaba hasta que él dejaba de ronronear y se dormía entre sus brazos.  
Esbozó una sonrisa triste, se incorporó y dejó que Frank siguiera con su siesta matutina. Volvió a concentrarse en su pintura y en la nueva obra que apenas había comenzado pero después de unas cuantas pinceladas se detuvo.  
Lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Pétalos de nomeolvides comenzaban a asomarse detrás de las pinceladas azules que acababa de dar. Se quedó mirando el lienzo en silencio. No entendía por qué lo hacía; era como si su mente le ordenara lo que debía pintar. Siempre se había dejado llevar por sus sensaciones pero con aquellas flores era diferente, parecía que su subconsciente le pidiera que las pintara, que lo hiciera una y otra vez, sin detenerse a pensar siquiera por qué lo hacía.  
Tomó de nuevo el pincel y, con furia, cubrió las flores con manchas húmedas, el lienzo se transformó en una mezcla de rayas y manchones. En un par de minutos los nomeolvides quedaron sepultados por una maraña de colores y formas inconclusas.  
Quitó el lienzo del caballete y lo colocó en un lugar apartado, debajo de otras obras, de manera que no pudiera ser visto. Caminó hacia la ventana y apoyó los codos en el alféizar. Abrió una de las hojas de la ventana y respiró profundamente. Se había levantado una brisa suave que comenzó a jugar con los mechones de su cabello que caían sobre su rostro.  
Miró hacia la calle y tuvo la extraña sensación de que no estaba sola. Observó hacia ambas esquinas pero no había nadie. El ruido de un automóvil que se acercaba llamó su atención. Un sedán blanco estacionó junto a la acera, era la primera vez que lo veía pero no le extrañó, ya que vivía más gente en el edificio. Esperó a que su ocupante se bajara, por simple curiosidad.  
Un par de piernas femeninas fue lo primero que vio salir del sedán y cuando la mujer finalmente se bajó, supo que era a ella a quien venían a ver.

Rachel bajó hasta el segundo piso y, cuando la puerta del montacargas se abrió, Marley Rose caminaba hacia el loft de Quinn.  
—Detective Rose —la llamó—. Acabo de verla por la ventana.  
Marley alzó las cejas.  
—¿Desde dónde me has visto?  
—Desde el tercer piso. —Notó el desconcierto en el rostro de la mujer—. Tengo mi taller de pintura allí —explicó.  
—¿De veras?  
Rachel asintió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.  
—Quinn ha alquilado el lugar para mí. —Se volvió para mirarla—. Pase.  
Marley entró. Seguía más sorprendida que antes; Quinn no le había mencionado nada al respecto. Se preguntó cuántas cosas más había preferido callar su compañera.  
—Busco a Quinn.  
—No está —respondió Rachel—. Esta mañana me ha dicho que tenía una reunión importante y que no regresaría hasta la noche. Creía que estaría con usted.  
—No, no ha aparecido por la comisaría y no he podido localizarla; por eso he venido hasta aquí. —Echó un vistazo al interior de la vivienda.  
—¿Es extraño, no cree?  
Marley estaba de acuerdo con Rachel y comenzaba a preocuparse, Quinn no era la clase de persona que desaparecía y no decía nada de su paradero.  
—¿No te ha dicho dónde estaría?  
—No, solo que tenía una reunión; he deducido que estaría con usted. —Estaba intranquila, la detective le había trasmitido su preocupación.  
—Puedes tutearme, Rachel —le dijo—. Después de todo tenemos casi la misma edad.  
Rachel esbozó una tibia sonrisa, no se atrevió a decirle que prefería guardar un poco de distancia con ella.  
—¿Quiere… quieres tomar algo? —Caminó hacia la cocina—. Puedo preparar un poco de café.  
—Me encantaría —contestó mientras la seguía de cerca.  
Rachel preparó dos tazas de café y las colocó sobre la encimera. Se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir; la tensión entre ellas era evidente.

Rachel no podía imaginarse de qué podían conversar. Era obvio que tenían un tema en común y ese era Quinn Fabray, pero no estaba dispuesta a discutir ese asunto con ella. La observó mientras se ponía dos cucharadas de azúcar y revolvía su café con lentitud. De pronto, Marley Rose levantó los ojos y Rachel notó su mirada inquisidora.  
—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
Rachel se encogió de hombros.  
—Supongo que sí, tú eres la policía aquí.  
—¿Qué tienes en contra de mí?  
Rachel se atragantó con el café caliente.  
—¿Perdón?  
—Has entendido muy bien la pregunta, Rachel —dijo con tranquilidad—. Sé que no te caigo muy bien y quisiera saber el motivo.  
Rachel dejó la taza encima del plato y buscó en su mente una respuesta convincente a aquella pregunta, aunque sabía que Marley obtendría de ella la verdad. Después de todo, era policía y sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo.  
—No es así. —Hizo una pausa mientras pensaba lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Estaba convencida de que era yo la que no te caía bien a ti.  
Marley sabía que Rachel estaba tratando de confundirla para no contarle realmente cómo estaban las cosas.  
—Estás equivocada, Rachel. No te conozco lo suficiente como para juzgar si me agradas o no.  
—No sé si debería creerte —respondió con recelo.  
—Mira, comencemos por el principio. —Se acomodó mejor sobre el taburete—. ¿Por qué crees que no me caes bien?  
Irremediablemente, aquella conversación las estaba llevando a hablar de Quinn y si Marley Rose quería saber la verdad, entonces ella misma se la proporcionaría.  
—Creo que Quinn es el culpable de eso —soltó al fin.  
Marley abrió sus ojos exageradamente.  
—¿Quinn?  
—Sí, Quinn —repitió.  
—¿Por qué no me lo explicas mejor? —Tenía curiosidad por lo que Rachel Berry tenía que decirle. Presentía que tenía una idea muy equivocada de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
—¿Es realmente necesario? —Sentía que aquella mujer le estaba tomando el pelo.  
—Me temo que sí.  
Muy bien, si eso era lo que quería, le diría lo que pensaba sin pelos en la lengua.  
—Sé que la idea de que me mudara aquí no recibió tu aprobación.  
—Eso es verdad —la interrumpió.  
—Supongo que es comprensible pero no es mi culpa. —Sonrió con ironía—. Yo no pedí venir a vivir aquí.  
—Estoy de acuerdo.  
Rachel pensó que la detective seguía burlándose de ella, pero su rostro seguía tan serio como al principio de aquella conversación.  
—No debe ser sencillo para ninguna mujer aceptar que su pareja comparta la casa con otra mujer, creo que si yo estuviera en una situación similar, también sentiría lo mismo que tú.  
—¡Espera, espera! —Levantó las manos y la obligó a callarse—. ¿De qué hablas?  
—De ti y de Quinn. Es normal que no te guste verme aquí, supongo que los celos deben ser terribles y…  
—¡No sigas! —le ordenó y, antes de preguntárselo, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa—. ¿Tú crees que Quinn y yo tenemos una relación? —Ahora entendía muchas cosas.  
—No lo creo, Quinn y tú tienen una relación —respondió con un claro énfasis en la palabra «tienen ». Estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo.  
Marley se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la encimera.  
—¿Acaso ella te lo ha dicho?  
—No ha hecho falta que lo hiciera.  
—Digamos, entonces, que tú lo has deducido. —La detective Rose usó un tono burlón para «deducido».  
—No ha sido difícil descubrirlo.  
—Me gustaría saber cómo has llegado a esa conclusión —dijo, curiosa.  
—No creo que sea necesario. Lo importante aquí es que puedes estar tranquila, porque no hay nada entre Quinn y yo —respondió y esperó sonar natural.  
—No, te equivocas. Lo importante aquí es saber por qué estás diciendo eso. Creo que si tuviera una relación con Quinn yo tendría que estar enterada, ¿no lo crees?  
Su respuesta la sorprendió. Creyó que se moriría de la vergüenza, todo ese tiempo había estado equivocada y, allí estaba, haciendo el papel de tonta una vez más.  
—Yo creía que...  
—Pues creías mal. —Esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva—. Quinn y yo trabajamos juntas desde hace dos años; y no solo somos compañeras también somos muy buenas amigas, pero nuestra relación nunca ha llegado más lejos que eso. Al principio, cuando acababa de conocerla, no voy a negar que me sentí atraída por ella. —Hizo una pausa—. Quinn es una mujer sumamente atractiva y creo que tú lo debes saber mejor que yo.  
Rachel se sonrojó.  
—Pero con el tiempo ese sentimiento cambió y se transformó en cariño. No podría tener una mejor amiga y en el trabajo nos complementamos a la perfección. No sé qué haría sin ella y creo que a él también le pasa lo mismo respecto a mí.  
—¿Entonces, entre ambas nunca…?  
—Nunca. Eso habría significado traspasar una línea que solo hubiese estropeado nuestra amistad. Creo que funcionamos mejor como amigas a que como amantes. Quinn y yo tuvimos eso siempre en claro —explicó.  
Rachel asintió. La había escuchado con atención y entendía lo que Marley le decía, pero si no existía un romance entre ellas, ¿qué era lo que provocaba que Quinn se acercara a ella para luego alejarse? Entonces, una idea cruzó por su cabeza. El hecho de que Marley y ella no tuvieran una relación amorosa no significaba que Quinn estuviera libre. Podría tratarse de otra mujer, una mujer de quien no sabía nada en absoluto: la dueña del sujetador que había encontrado debajo de su cama. No podría ser de Quinn ya que se notaba que no era de su talla.  
—Parece que mi explicación no te ha dejado muy convencida. —Le tocó el brazo—. Créeme, no hay nada entre nosotras.  
—Ahora lo sé y agradezco que me hayas sacado de mi error.  
—Veo un «pero» asomando de tu boca —le dijo con una sonrisa.  
Rachel se levantó de un salto y le pidió que la acompañara al cuarto de baño.  
Marley la siguió sin chistar.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme? —preguntó intrigada.  
Rachel abrió el cesto de ropa y estiró su brazo hasta el fondo. Logró rescatar el sujetador negro de debajo de un montón de otras prendas.  
—Ya sabemos lo que es, pero, ¿por qué me lo estás mostrando? —Marley la miró desconcertada.  
—Lo encontré debajo de la cama de Quinn el primer día que llegué aquí.  
—Y creíste que era mío.  
—Sí.  
—No lo es.  
—Ahora lo sé —respondió Rachel arrepentida de haber pensado lo que no era.  
Marley observó el sujetador con atención para luego arrojarlo nuevamente dentro del cesto de la ropa.  
—Rachel, no deberías preocuparte por eso. —Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. No podemos precisar el tiempo que llevaba bajo su cama juntando polvo.  
—No me preocupo —le aclaró.  
«¡Oh, sí lo haces, y no te imaginas cuánto!», pensó Marley mientras la observaba caminar hacia la habitación.  
—Está bien, no lo haces —le dio la razón.  
—Lo que Quinn haya hecho o haga con otras mujeres no es de mi incumbencia, pero…  
—¡Me encanta cuando esas palabras salen de tu boca! ¡Te escucho!  
Rachel comenzaba a pensar que había juzgado mal a la detective pero también recordaba que ella se había opuesto a que Quinn la llevara a vivir con ella.  
—Hay ciertas actitudes suyas que no comprendo; realmente llegan a desconcertarme mucho. —No quería comentar con ella detalles íntimos, pero tal vez Marley tuviera una respuesta para ella.  
—¿Qué tipo de actitudes? Nadie conoce a Quinn Fabray mejor que yo.  
Rachel se quedó en silencio un momento. ¿Cómo podía contárselo sin revelarle demasiado?  
—Pues… ha habido cierto acercamiento entre nosotras —comenzó a explicar.  
—Continúa.  
—No es fácil hablar de esto —dijo y desvió la mirada.  
—No te preocupes por mí, seguramente he oído cosas peores. —Le sonrió divertida para intentar relajarla.  
—No logro entenderlo, en un momento se me acerca y se deja llevar, luego parece arrepentirse y se aparta de mí. Es como si existiese algo que le impide —buscó la mejor manera de decirlo— dar el siguiente paso.  
Marley se mordió el labio. Sabía que aquello después de todo sí era culpa suya.  
El golpe de la puerta que se cerró con fuerza les indico que ya no estaban solas.  
—Es Quinn—dijo Rachel e intentó ocultar su nerviosismo.  
Salieron a su encuentro y Quinn se sorprendió de ver a su compañera allí.  
—¡Rose! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Te estaba buscando. Rachel ha sido muy amable y me ha invitado a tomar un café.  
Quinn las observó a ambas; tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que se estaba perdiendo algo.  
—Pues me has encontrado.  
—Le he dicho a Marley que no regresarías hasta la noche —comentó Rachel.  
—Sí, pero necesitaba unos papeles. —Fue la primera mentira que se le ocurrió. En realidad había regresado porque quería verla—. ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó y dirigió su atención de nuevo a su compañera.  
—Archie ha revisado la cinta y no hemos obtenido nada que nos ayude a identificar la voz, pero sí se ha logrado rastrear la llamada.  
El rostro de Quinn se iluminó.  
—Eso es bueno.  
—He mandado a un grupo de peritos para que examine la cabina telefónica desde donde se hizo la llamada.  
Rachel los escuchaba con atención sin interrumpir.  
—No obtendremos mucho de una cabina telefónica —señaló Quinn; comenzaba a desanimarse—. ¿Dónde está ubicada?  
—Espera. —Marley sacó su pequeña libreta de notas—. Fulton, el nombre de la calle es Fulton.  
—¿Fulton? —preguntó Rachel de repente.  
Marley asintió.  
—Rachel, ¿qué sucede?  
—Jack Gordon, el chico con el que salía antes de mi secuestro, vivía en esa calle…  
El Mustang negro de Quinn dobló en la intersección de la avenida Olive con la calle Fulton. Apenas quince minutos antes, Rachel les había dicho a ella y a Marley que Jack Gordon, su ex novio, vivía en aquella calle. La misma desde donde habían llamado a la emisora de radio para dedicarle a Rachel una canción.  
Quinn no creía en las coincidencias y aquel dato era una pista certera y real.  
Por el rabillo del ojo observó a su compañera. Aún seguía intrigada por su presencia en su casa; había notado cierto nerviosismo tanto en ella como en Rachel cuando la vieron llegar, y si su instinto no le fallaba aquellas dos mujeres le estaban ocultando algo.  
—¿Crees que vivirá todavía aquí? —preguntó Marley, sin mirarla a los ojos.  
—No lo sé. Rachel dejó de verlo hace tiempo; según el expediente del caso la última vez fue la misma noche en que fue secuestrada —dijo con seriedad.  
—Y ahora, cuatro años después, alguien llama a la radio para dedicarle una canción de amor, justo desde una cabina cercana a su casa.  
Quinn asintió en silencio.  
—¿Crees que es él?  
—No lo sé, hablaremos con el sujeto y veremos qué es lo que tiene que decirnos. —No quería precipitarse y cometer un error, pero no podía pasar por alto que en la investigación de su padre del secuestro de Rachel, Jack Gordon había sido considerado desde siempre el primer sospechoso. Pero tenía una coartada y como Rachel había perdido la memoria la investigación se había quedado estancada hasta terminar en el cajón de los casos sin resolver.  
—Es allí. —Marley señaló una casa blanca con techo azul ubicada justo en la esquina. Unos metros más adelante distinguieron la camioneta que pertenecía al laboratorio de criminalística.  
—Parece que los muchachos ya están haciendo su trabajo —comentó Quinn y estacionó su automóvil frente a la casa de Jack Gordon.  
Atravesaron un camino estrecho de grava y llegaron al porche que estaba iluminado por la tenue luz que despedía una lámpara de gas.  
Quinn dio unos cuantos golpes a la puerta mosquitera. No se escuchaba ningún sonido proveniente de la casa pero un par de minutos después un hombre joven, ataviado en pijama, les abrió.  
Quinn y Marley sacaron sus placas.  
—Somos las detectives Rose y Fabray, deseamos hablar con el señor Jack Gordon —anunció.  
El hombre se rascó la cabeza y retrocedió.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieren?  
—¿Es usted Jack Gordon? —preguntó Marley. No cabían dudas de que el hombre se estaba poniendo nervioso.  
—Lo soy —respondió finalmente—. ¿Qué quieren hablar conmigo?  
—Necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas; le solicitamos que nos acompañe a la comisaría de policía para interrogarlo con más calma. —Quinn percibió de inmediato la palidez en el rostro afilado de Jack Gordon.  
—¿De qué se trata?  
—Preferiríamos hablar en la comisaría, señor Gordon.  
—¿Y si me niego? —dijo desafiante.  
—No se lo recomendaría, señor. Obtendríamos una orden y volveríamos a por usted en un par de horas. —Ladeó la cabeza—. Le conviene cooperar con nosotras.  
Jack Gordon masculló un par de maldiciones mientras entraba en la casa a cambiarse de ropa.  
—¿En cuánto tiempo te ha dicho el juez que nos conseguirá esa orden de registro?  
—Debe de estar en mi escritorio en este preciso momento —respondió Marley.  
—Perfecto. —Se llevó las manos a la cintura—. Ocúpate tú mientras yo me encargo de interrogar al simpático señor Gordon.

* * *

Rachel revisaba sus anotaciones mientras Mike escribía en su portátil.  
—¿Qué te parece si continuamos con el arte griego y romano? sugirió Mike con la mirada atenta a la pantalla—. Podríamos enfocarlo desde la parte mitológica.  
Rachel seguía con la nariz metida entre sus papeles a pesar de que su mente hacía rato que no estaba allí.  
—Puedes fingir que en realidad estás leyendo tus notas y que escuchas lo que te digo, pero, chérie, ambos sabemos que no es así.  
—Lo siento, Mike. Estaba distraída.  
—No me extraña después de todo lo que has tenido que pasar.¿Por qué no hacemos una pausa? Los griegos y los romanos pueden esperar.  
Rachel le sonrió.  
—¿Te gustaría conocer mi taller?  
—¡Me encantaría!  
Rachel le tomó la mano.  
—¡Vamos, entonces! —Le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Sam—. Cuida de todo aquí, Sam. Regresaremos en un rato.  
El perro apenas levantó las orejas al escuchar pronunciar su nombre.  
—Creo que está demasiado cansado para vigilar —comentó Mike y sonrió.  
Tomaron el montacargas y en unos segundos ya estaban en el loft que Quinn había alquilado para transformarlo en su pequeño taller.  
—Interesante —comentó Mike mientras observaba el lugar.  
—No es igual que el que tenía en casa, pero no me puedo quejar —dijo y abrió los brazos.  
—Tienes una vista preciosa. —Mike señaló y miró a través de la ventana—. Se ve casi todo el Tower District desde aquí.  
Rachel se unió a él.  
—Sí. —Miró hacia abajo—. Quinn ha sido muy amable al conseguirme este lugar. El dueño es amigo suyo.  
—Entiendo. —Mike la observó de soslayo, había notado cierta turbación en ella al nombrar al detective Fabray—. Dime, ¿en qué estás trabajando?  
Rachel volvió al centro de la habitación.  
—Nada en especial. —Su voz denotaba un poco de tristeza—. Vengo aquí a pintar e intentar olvidar mis problemas, pero últimamente no lo he logrado.  
Mike se acercó por detrás y apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de Rachel. Ella se sorprendió.  
—No deberías dejar que lo que está pasando anule tu talento. Apuesto a que detrás de esos cuadros envueltos en papel escondes obras maravillosas. —La hizo girarse y le sonrió—. ¿Me permitirías verlos?  
Rachel titubeó un instante. Siempre había sido reacia a que los demás vieran sus trabajos terminados; incluso el propio Jackson se había quejado de su recelo a la hora de mostrar sus pinturas.  
—Nadie los ha visto antes —respondió y señaló los grandes lienzos cubiertos con papel marrón.  
—¡Yo no soy nadie, chérie! —exclamó y fingió estar ofendido—. Por lo que veo en estas pinturas que has decidido no ocultar, eres muy buena.  
Rachel dirigió su mirada a las cuatro obras inconclusas que descansaban contra una pared. Las cuatro tenían algo en común: los pétalos de nomeolvides esparcidos casi compulsivamente sobre todo el lienzo. Las flores que le enviaba su secuestrador, las mismas que dejaba en las escenas de los crímenes. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
—¿Estás bien?  
—Sí, Mike. —Caminó hacia los cuadros envueltos y comenzó a retirar el papel con cuidado—. Serás el primero que los vea.  
—Es un honor para mí, chérie —respondió y se puso una mano en el pecho.  
Rachel descubrió la media docena de cuadros con la ayuda de Mike y al fin sus secretos quedaron develados. Siempre había creído que Jackson o Mercedes serían los primeros en ver aquellas pinturas; sin embargo se las estaba mostrando a un extraño, pero no le importaba.  
—¡Rachel! ¡Son maravillosos! —dijo Mike con marcado entusiasmo.  
—No exageres, Mike.  
—No lo hago, chérie. —Observó uno a uno los cuadros de Rachel—. Nunca he tenido dudas de tu talento y ahora, con esto, solo confirmo lo que ya sabía...

Rachel estaba emocionada; que alguien como Mike Chang elogiara su trabajo no era poca cosa.  
—¿Realmente lo crees? —Necesitaba que se lo repitiera una vez más.  
—¡Por supuesto! —Se cruzó de brazos—. Me gusta la combinación de colores y las formas abstractas que les das a las cosas tan cotidianas como a esta manzana —dijo y señaló una de las pinturas.  
Rachel asintió; pero ella veía algo más que la manzana con forma retorcida. De una manera u otra, las flores aparecían en cada una de sus obras; seguramente Mike también lo notaría.  
—Son estupendas, Rachel. —Paseó sus ojos negros por aquellas obras de arte una vez más.  
—¿No notas nada extraño? —preguntó Rachel de repente.  
Mike se volvió para verla.  
—Si te refieres a las flores, sí lo he notado.  
—¿Qué piensas? —quiso saber.  
—Le dan cierto toque naïf, pero me gusta —dijo finalmente.  
—¿No te parece extraño que aparezcan de manera constante en mis obras? —No podía ser que solo a ella le pareciera una cosa irracional su obsesión por aquellas flores.  
—Lo veo como algo subliminal. —Hizo una pausa—. Un recuerdo escondido debajo del umbral de tu subconsciente y que se manifiesta en tus pinturas.  
Rachel lanzó un suspiro.  
—Comencé a pintarlas después de mi secuestro; aun sin saber por qué, seguían apareciendo una y otra vez. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Era como si no tuviera control sobre lo que pintaba.  
—Ven. —La asió del hombro y la invitó a sentarse sobre dos cajones altos de madera que Rachel había convertido en sillas—. No deberías preocuparte tanto por eso.  
—¡Pero esas flores son las que el asesino deja junto a sus víctimas! —Se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¡Son las mismas que dejó sobre mi almohada mientras yo dormía!  
—Lo sé y entiendo cómo te sientes; pero solo son flores impresas en una pintura. Nada más que eso.  
—Sin embargo, yo siento que son algo que me atan a mi pasado y a los recuerdos que están enterrados en mi mente.  
—Es muy posible. —Apretó su mano con fuerza—. Sin embargo, no hay nada que puedas hacer, ¿o sí?  
—Quinn quiere llevarme a un psicólogo, quiere someterme a un tratamiento de hipnosis —le explicó.  
—¿Hipnosis?  
Rachel notó cierto escepticismo en su voz.  
—Así es.  
—¿Crees que eso te ayudará a recuperar la memoria?  
—No lo sé. —Respiró hondo—. Al principio, cuando Quinn me habló del tema, no quise saber nada, pero tal vez sea la única solución posible; ell dice que debo intentarlo al menos.  
—¿Confías mucho en ella, verdad?  
Rachel asintió sin dudarlo.  
—Pues si confías tanto en ella deberías someterte entonces a ese tratamiento —dijo y esbozó una sonrisa—. Solo espero que esas sesiones de hipnosis no terminen por agotarte física y mentalmente; Emma y yo te necesitamos.  
Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa y le aseguró que no se preocupara.  
—Sacaremos adelante nuestro proyecto y «Art &amp; Pleasure» será un éxito.  
—Me alegra escucharte decir eso, chérie.  
—Será mejor que regresemos al trabajo, entonces —sugirió.  
Mike asintió y, minutos después, estaban de nuevo inmersos entre los papeles y el portátil que habían dejado abandonados en el loft bajo la desatenta vigilancia de Sam.  
—¿Sabías que hay una leyenda medieval relacionada con esas flores? —dijo de pronto Mike, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla de su portátil.  
Rachel negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.  
—Escucha esto. —Mike se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz—. Un caballero y su dama estaban caminando cerca de la orilla de un río. Él recogió un manojo de flores pero, por causa del peso de su armadura, cayó en el río. Mientras se estaba ahogando arrojó el ramillete de flores a su amada y gritó: «No me olvides.» Desde entonces, esta flor está conectada al romance y al destino trágico. A veces era usada por las damas como señal de fidelidad y amor eterno.  
Rachel había escuchado la historia con atención, aunque algunas palabras le habían impactado. «Destino trágico. Amor eterno.»  
—Escalofriante —dijo.  
—Yo creo que es solo una historia de amor malograda. —Cerró el archivo—. En fin, tal vez ni siquiera sea verdad.  
Rachel asintió. Volvió a poner atención en los papeles que sostenía en su mano pero tardó en concentrarse en su trabajo. No podía apartar aquella leyenda de su cabeza. Una historia que, como había dicho Mike, tal vez solo era un cuento medieval.  
Sin embargo la sensación de ansiedad que había experimentado al escucharla no la abandonaba.  
Destino trágico. Amor eterno.  
Aquellas palabras tampoco. 

* * *

Quinn colocó los dos vasos de café sobre la mesa. El suyo, junto a la grabadora. Se sentó del revés en la silla y apoyó los brazos sobre el respaldo de madera.  
Observó con atención al hombre que esperaba al otro lado de la mesa y que no dejaba de golpear los pies contra el suelo. Aquel ruido parecía tranquilizarlo; en cambio, a ella solo le causaba fastidio.  
—¿Está nervioso, señor Gordon? —preguntó y alzó una ceja.  
—Cualquiera en mi situación lo estaría —dijo a la defensiva.  
—¿Y cuál es su situación?  
—A nadie le agrada que la policía se presente en la puerta de su casa de improviso y exija interrogarlo —respondió y se movió en su silla pero sin dejar de golpetear los pies contra el suelo.  
—Supongo que no. —Quinn encendió la grabadora y lo volvió a mirar.  
—Diga su nombre completo y su dirección —le indicó.  
—Jack Lee Gordon, vivo en el número 49 de la calle Fulton de la ciudad de Fresno.  
—Bien, señor Gordon. Tengo entendido que, hace cuatro años, la policía lo interrogó por el caso del secuestro de Rachel Berry.  
Los ojos de Jack Gordon se entrecerraron.  
—¿Esto tiene que ver con Rachel? —Se rió nervioso—. Hace cuatro años que no la veo.  
—¿Fue interrogado sí o no? —reiteró Quinn.  
—Sí; la policía vino a buscarme cuando supo que yo era la última persona que había visto a Rachel esa noche.  
—Continúe.  
—Me dejaron en claro, de inmediato, que yo era el principal sospechoso; sobre todo considerando que Rachel y yo habíamos sido novios durante una temporada. Creyeron que no les estaba diciendo la verdad y que no la había dejado en la parada de autobuses como había declarado. Los detectives decían que yo la había raptado porque ella no quería volver conmigo. —Hizo una pausa, pero la risa no se había borrado de su rostro—. Si me hubiese empeñado, ella habría regresado a mi lado con un solo chasquido de dedos. Estaba loca por mí, no había necesidad de secuestrarla para tenerla de nuevo.  
Quinn sintió asco por aquel sujeto; hablaba de Rachel como si fuera un objeto que podía obtener y desechar a su antojo.  
—Según el expediente del caso usted tenía una coartada para esa noche —dijo Quinn e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no golpear a aquel sujeto.  
—Sí, estaba en casa durmiendo. Mis padres lo confirmaron; gracias a eso, la policía me dejó en paz.  
—¿Viven sus padres, señor Gordon?  
—¿A qué viene todo esto, detective? El secuestro de Rachel ocurrió hace cuatro años y ella apareció sana y salva.  
—Limítese a responder —lo interrumpió.  
—Mi padre murió de un ataque al corazón el año pasado; mi madre vive conmigo —explicó—. Espero que no vuelvan a molestarla con todo ese asunto de nuevo.  
—No puedo prometerle nada, señor Gordon.  
—¿Por qué me ha traído aquí? ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con el secuestro de Rachel!  
Quinn se volvió hacia la puerta al escuchar que alguien llamaba.  
—Vuelvo enseguida.  
—¡Tómese el tiempo que quiera! —respondió Jack Gordon con sarcasmo.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Tiene una llamada de la detective Rose en su oficina —le anunció un oficial—. Dice que es urgente.  
Quinn atravesó el pasillo en tres zancadas y corrió hasta su escritorio para levantar el auricular.  
—Rose, ¿qué sucede? —El corazón le latía muy rápido.  
—¡No te lo vas a creer, Fabray!  
—¡Dilo de una vez! —La ansiedad la estaba matando.  
—Hemos encontrado un bisturí escondido en una de las gavetas de su habitación. Lo he enviado al laboratorio.  
Quinn sonrió satisfecha; era la primera buena noticia que recibía en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Hey :) Disculpen por demorar tanto en actualizar.

Tratare de hacerlo mas seguido , gracias por leer.

Saludos.


	14. Chapter 14

Ni esta historia ni los personajes de Glee me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 13

—¿Y bien? —Quinn y Marley habían estado esperando los resultados de las pruebas del bisturí encontrado en la casa de Jack Gordon, durante más de dos horas.

El criminalista de turno esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Hemos hallado rastros de tejido epitelial perteneciente a las dos últimas víctimas. —Se quitó los guantes de látex—. Sin duda es el objeto con el que talló los mensajes en la piel.

Quinn y Marley se miraron y no fue necesario decir nada. Aquello era lo que estaban esperando: un golpe de suerte que les permitiera seguir adelante en la investigación.

—Volvamos a la sala de interrogatorios —dijo Quinn y salió del laboratorio—. Jack Gordon tiene mucho que contarnos.

Marley la siguió y prefirió quedarse fuera y ver todo a través de la ventana de cristal.

Jack Gordon alzó la vista cuando Quinn entró en la pequeña oficina.

—Creía que no iba a regresar. —Estaba molesto.

—Creía mal, señor Gordon. —Se sentó en la silla y arrojó una carpeta sobre la mesa—. Espero que haya tenido tiempo de reflexionar mientras ha estado aquí solo.

—No tengo nada que decirles porque no he hecho nada —le respondió secamente.

Quinn abrió la carpeta y se la acercó.

—¿Reconoce este objeto?

Jack Gordon lanzó una mirada fugaz a la foto que Quinn le estaba mostrando.

—Jamás lo he visto en mi vida.

—Pues eso no es posible. —Le acercó la foto aún más—. Obsérvelo con detenimiento.

—¡Ya le he dicho que no lo he visto antes!

Quinn se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla.

—Es extraño, porque lo hemos encontrado en un cajón dentro de su habitación.

Jack Gordon abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba asombrado pero también asustado.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —Volvió a mirar la foto del bisturí—. ¡Nunca antes lo había visto! ¡Tiene que creerme!

—¿Y cómo supone que ha llegado hasta su habitación?

—No… no lo sé. —Comenzó a sacudir la cabeza—. ¡Tal vez alguien con uniforme y placa lo ha plantado ahí para culparme, no es la primera vez que eso sucede!

—¿Por qué íbamos a hacer eso? —preguntó recogiendo el guante.

—¡Para encarcelarme y hacerme pasar por culpable y decir que la policía ha cumplido con su deber! —gritó.

Quinn percibió el sudor en las manos de Jack Gordon.

—Eso es solo paranoia pura, Gordon. —Lanzó un suspiro—. ¿Por qué no me dice lo que quiero escuchar?

—Ya le he dicho que no tuve nada que ver con el secuestro de Rachel —respondió más calmado—. Han pasado cuatro años y nunca nadie me ha vuelto a buscar en todo ese tiempo, ¿por qué ahora de nuevo?

—Yo soy la que hace las preguntas aquí —le recordó—. Dígame lo que sucedió la noche en que Rachel fue secuestrada. —Pronunciar su nombre le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Pasé por la biblioteca porque sabía que ella estaría allí. —Entrelazó las manos temblorosas encima de la mesa—. Estaba esperando el autobús y me acerqué a ella.

—¿Y luego?

—Me ofrecí a llevarla, pero ella se negó y entonces me fui.

—¿No insistió?

—No, me dijo que prefería esperar el próximo autobús.

—¿Qué hizo luego?

—Me fui directamente a casa, subí a mi habitación y me acosté a dormir.

—Sus padres atestiguaron haberlo visto esa noche, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ellos confirmaron que yo estaba durmiendo cuando Rachel desapareció.

—Ambos sabemos que, a veces, nuestros padres son capaces de hacer lo que sea por nosotros.

—¿Está insinuando que mis padres mintieron para protegerme? —Sus dedos se crisparon.

—No sería la primera ni la última vez que algo así sucede.

—Ellos dijeron la verdad, yo estaba durmiendo en casa —aseguró—. La última vez que vi a Rachel estaba bien y esperando al autobús.

—¿Ha oído hablar del Asesino de las Flores, señor Gordon? —pregunto entonces Quinn.

—Por supuesto, no hay nadie en Fresno que no sepa del caso. Ha salido en las noticias y en los periódicos —respondió con indiferencia.

—Una de las informaciones que se ha filtrado a la prensa es el hecho de que el asesino ha dejado un mensaje escrito en el cuerpo de sus dos últimas víctimas. —Señaló la foto—. Un mensaje escrito con este bisturí.

—¿Me está acusando de ser el Asesino de las Flores?

—No lo estoy acusando de nada, señor Gordon, solo lo estoy interrogando.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver el secuestro de Rachel con esos crímenes?

Quinn entrecerró los ojos para observarlo con detenimiento. Parecía realmente consternado por lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque se había topado con muchos delincuentes a lo largo de los seis años que llevaba de policía, solo se atenía a lo que le mostraban las evidencias, y las evidencias decían que el bisturí usado por el asesino se había encontrado en poder de Jack Gordon.

—El hombre que secuestró a Rachel hace cuatro años es el autor de esos asesinatos —dijo con cautela.

—¿Y creen que yo lo he hecho? —Se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

—Usted fue la última persona que vio a Rachel aquella noche y ahora encontramos una evidencia importante en su poder.

—¡Pero yo no he hecho nada! ¡Ni hace cuatro años ni ahora! —Se puso de pie, estaba fuera de sí—. ¡Ni siquiera he visto a Rachel en todo ese tiempo y tampoco conocía a las chicas que han matado!

Quinn se levantó de la silla y le ordenó que volviera a sentarse de inmediato.

Jack Gordon parecía no escucharla. Comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación.

—¡Quiero un abogado!

—¡Lo tendrá, se lo aseguro! ¡Ahora, siéntese!

Él obedeció y Quinn se dio cuenta de que ya no seguiría respondiendo a sus preguntas hasta que su abogado estuviera presente. No tuvo más remedio que detener el interrogatorio para no violar su derecho.

Fuera, Marley y Phil lo estaban esperando.

—¿Qué crees? —preguntó su jefe y miró a través del cristal a Jack Gordon.

—No sé, el bisturí ha aparecido en su casa y conocía a Rachel en la época del secuestro. —Hizo una pausa para lanzar un suspiro—. ¿Han encontrado algo más que pueda incriminarlo?

Marley negó con la cabeza.

—Podemos relacionarlo con las dos últimas víctimas gracias al bisturí, pero…

Quinn la interrumpió.

—¿Tenía sus huellas?

—Estaba inmaculadamente limpio —respondió Phil Conway.

—Eso no significa nada —dijo Marley—. Sabemos que es demasiado inteligente para dejar algún rastro.

—Y, sin embargo, sí deja restos de sus víctimas. —Quinn no estaba del todo convencida—. ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos tenerlo bajo arresto?

—Cuarenta y ocho horas —dijo su jefe—. Después de eso, si no se presentan cargos debemos soltarlo.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, entonces. —Miró a su compañera—. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

* * *

Rachel observó, por enésima vez, la pequeña cena que había preparado y que había servido sobre el baúl del salón comedor. Sam, desde la puertaventana de la terraza, contemplaba con atención los dos platos en los que Rachel había colocado los trozos de carne y la ensalada.

Echó un vistazo al reloj. Si Quinn no llegaba en unos minutos la cena se enfriaría y todo su esfuerzo no habría servido de nada. Fue hasta la habitación, no sin antes advertirle a Sam que no se acercara a la improvisada mesa por nada del mundo. Corrió hasta el cuarto de baño y contempló su aspecto una vez más. Llevaba un vestido corto de gasa color celeste, y se había soltado el cabello. Estaba nerviosa; era la primera vez que preparaba una cena para Quinn a pesar de ser plenamente consciente de que no era una experta a la hora de cocinar. Había preparado una receta que le había enseñado Mercedes tiempo atrás y estaba orgullosa de los resultados. Se miró una vez más en el espejo y volvió al salón.

Quinn no llegaba y tampoco había llamado. No había tenido más noticias desde que les había comentado, a ella y a Marley, que su ex novio vivía en la misma calle donde habían rastreado la llamada a la emisora de radio. Había supuesto que regresaría temprano por la noche y por eso se había decidido a prepararle aquella cena, pero al parecer no iba a llegar.

Caminó pesadamente hacia el baúl y miró la comida en los platos. Hasta el apetito se le había quitado con la espera, tenía el estómago cerrado. Los nervios y la ansiedad estaban causando estragos en ella.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y cuando Sam se acercó lo recompensó con un pedazo de carne horneada.

—Al menos, disfrútala tú —le dijo y apenas le sonrió.

Subió las rodillas al sofá y apoyó la espalda. ¿Habrían ido a buscar a Jack Gordon? ¿Acaso sería él quien la había secuestrado aquella noche y, después de tanto tiempo, había vuelto para acecharla? No podía creerlo; ella y Jack habían sido novios y se negaba a creer que hubiera sido el autor de aquellos actos tan crueles. Jack Gordon no era un asesino, no el Jack Gordon que ella había conocido y del cual se había enamorado cuando tenía veintidós años. Nunca había vuelto a saber de él en todo ese tiempo y la última vez que lo había visto había sido en aquella fatídica noche en la que su vida había cambiado para siempre. Se mordió los labios. Si hubiese aceptado que él la llevara en su coche hasta su casa todo habría sido muy diferente y su vida no se habría convertido en una pesadilla.

Tal vez tampoco las cosas habrían sido tan así. Si aquel sujeto pretendía raptarla lo habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión; habría esperado el momento oportuno para acercarse a ella.

El destino no se podía cambiar ni torcer, y aquel hombre parecía estar marcando el suyo desde aquella noche.

Se rodeó las piernas con ambos brazos y se quedó un instante así con los ojos cerrados. Buscó en su mente el momento en que había visto a Jack por última vez.

Ella salía de la biblioteca y había perdido el autobús. Jack apareció en su viejo Chevy y se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa. Se negó de inmediato; sabía que su intención era convencerla de que volvieran a salir. Él había insistido en reanudar su relación pero ella había sido sincera con él y le había dicho que ya no lo amaba. En ese momento, lejos en el tiempo, se daba cuenta de que, en realidad, nunca había amado a Jack Gordon y que se había convertido en su novia para cubrir más las expectativas de los amigos y de la familia de él que las suyas.

Después de la partida de Jack se quedó sola en la parada de autobuses, y en ese punto su mente comenzaba a traicionarla. No lograba recordar qué había sucedido después. Podía recordar qué ropa llevaba y qué libros había sacado de la biblioteca, recordaba también que sentía mucho calor y hasta podía recordar el perfume de las flores alrededor, pero los acontecimientos que llevaron a su secuestro se habían borrado sin explicación de su memoria, como si alguien los hubiera apagado para siempre.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Era en vano cualquier esfuerzo por recordar cómo había acabado aquella noche.

Observó de nuevo los platos en la mesa, la cena se había echado a perder. La carne se había enfriado y la salsa de almendras se había espesado demasiado. Quinn ya no iba a venir, y aquella cena no se llevaría a cabo.

«Tal vez es lo mejor», pensó y se estiró en el sofá. Se recostó e invitó a Sam para que la acompañara. Le pesaban los párpados y el sueño estaba venciéndola, al menos aquella noche no le costaría dormirse. Lamentó por enésima vez que Quinn no hubiese llegado a tiempo y se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Quinn estacionó su Mustang junto a la acera. Había dejado a Marley en casa de su hermana después de haber pasado otra vez por la casa de Jack Gordon para interrogar a su madre.

No habían obtenido mucho de aquella mujer que parecía defender, a capa y a espada, a su hijo. Le habían preguntado por la conducta de Jack Gordon en los últimos tiempos y les había dicho que había sido normal. Cuando le preguntaron sobre dónde había estado su hijo las noches en que se habían cometido los asesinatos, la única respuesta que obtuvieron fue un «no sé». Volvieron a preguntarle sobre la noche del secuestro de Rachel y les reiteró que ella y su esposo lo habían visto subir a su habitación y no lo habían visto hasta la mañana siguiente en el desayuno.

Se habían ido de allí con un amargo sabor en la boca, decepcionadas por no obtener nada que pudiera retener a Jack Gordon en la comisaría de policía por mucho tiempo más. La única evidencia que tenían en su contra no bastaba para arrestarlo, debían encontrar algo más antes de que expiraran las cuarenta y ocho horas que la ley disponía en aquellos casos.

Recogió una bolsa del asiento del acompañante y se bajó del automóvil. Entró en el edificio casi corriendo. La distancia que lo separaba de su casa le pareció interminable y el deseo de volver a ver a Rachel era insoportable.

Abrió la puerta y la vio acostada sobre el sofá; la cabeza de Sam se apoyaba sobre sus pies. Notó los dos platos con comida, un par de copas y una botella de vino sobre el baúl.

La contempló de nuevo y un sentimiento de ternura la invadió. Rachel se había esmerado en preparar aquella cena para ella y hasta se había vestido para la ocasión. Se maldijo en silencio una docena de veces por no haber llegado antes; si ella le hubiera avisado las cosas habrían sucedido de otra manera. Era probable que no le hubiera mencionado nada porque quería darle una sorpresa; tal vez, como recompensa por haberle hecho correr en castigo aquella misma mañana.

Sam percibió su presencia y de un salto se bajó del sofá.

—No hagas ruido, Frank —le pidió en voz baja—. No despertemos a Rachel.

El perro dio un par de saltos alrededor de Quinn y moviendo el rabo se fue caminando muy despacio a la terraza.

—Buen chico.

Dejó la bolsa que traía en el suelo; se acercó a Rachel y le pasó un brazo por debajo de la espalda. La obligó a sentarse y ella apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Murmuró algo ininteligible pero no se despertó. Con cuidado logró levantarla y alzarla. Los brazos de Rachel enseguida rodearon su cuello y Quinn entonces enterró la cara en la espesura de su cabello castaño.

Cuando estaba con ella se sentía desvalida, viva y estremecida hasta la médula. Quinn mantenía la cabeza quieta, aspiraba el aroma de su perfume y pensaba en lo agradable que sería que Rachel se despertara justo en ese momento y le pidiera que le hiciera el amor. Se humedeció los labios secos y tragó saliva.

La sujetó con fuerza y la llevó hasta la habitación. Deseaba que no se despertara; sabía que si lo hacía, le sería imposible resistirse.

La colocó sobre la cama con cuidado y la falda de su vestido se abrió y expuso ante sus ojos mucho más de lo que ella podía permitirse ver. Con el brazo que tenía libre volvió a colocar la tela en su lugar, mientras que con el otro intentaba acomodar la cabeza de Rachel sobre la almohada. Ella giró su cuerpo hacia un lado y su brazo quedó atrapado debajo. Si intentaba quitarlo, corría el riesgo de que despertara y que terminaran con lo que habían empezado en dos ocasiones. Rachel buscó su brazo con el suyo y cuando lo encontró se aferró a ella con fuerza.

Quinn ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar. No tenía escapatoria. Si se levantaba en ese instante ella se despertaría; se acostó detrás de Rachel y con el otro brazo la rodeó por la cintura. Ella hizo un leve movimiento hacia atrás y sus caderas se apoyaron en la parte baja de su abdomen. Quinn contuvo el aliento un momento; aun estando dormida, lograba encenderla como nadie. Cuando estaba con ella no podía pensar con claridad; solo deseaba tocarla, amarla y perder el control.

Rachel se revolvió inquieta. La habitación estaba a oscuras iluminada solo por la luz que provenía de la calle y que se filtraba a través de la ventana. No sabía si estaba completamente despierta o si aquello era un sueño. Se restregó los ojos con la mano para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo no era más que el producto de su imaginación.

¿Cómo había terminado en los brazos de Quinn? ¿Qué hacía ella a su lado en la cama? La noche anterior ni siquiera la había visto y ahora estaba envuelta entre las sábanas y ella. Rachel levantó la cabeza, no podía ver muy bien su rostro. Estaba profundamente dormida o al menos era lo que parecía.

¿Cómo había llegado ella hasta allí? Si no recordaba mal, se había quedado dormida en el sofá del salón con Sam a sus pies. Seguramente, Quinn había llegado en medio de la noche, la había cargado en sus brazos y la había llevado hasta la cama para que descansara mejor. Pero aún no entendía cómo había terminado durmiendo en su cama, y además, con ella casi encima de ella.

Quinn estaba vestida, y ella también; al menos, no había sucedido nada de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse. La primera vez que hiciera el amor con ella quería estar lo suficientemente consciente como para recordar cada detalle. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Respiró hondo, observó su brazo que descansaba sobre el pecho de Quinn y pudo percibir el latido sereno de su corazón con la palma de la mano.

De pronto, Quinn se movió un poco y con el brazo que le envolvía la cintura la atrajo más hacia ella. Rachel creyó entonces, que se había despertado, aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados. Agachó la cabeza y con suavidad la apoyó sobre el hombro de Quinn. Quiso apartar un poco las piernas de las de Quinn, pero una de ellas estaba atrapada entre sus fuertes muslos. Era imposible escapar de la prisión de su cuerpo sin despertarla. Se quedó quieta mientras intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón que comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más audibles; al menos a ella le parecía que el sonido de su palpitar inundaba toda la habitación.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y buscó aplacar las sensaciones que recorrían cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Estaba allí, en la cama y entre los brazos de Quinn Fabray. Cualquiera diría que acababan de compartir una noche de pasión y que sus cuerpos descansaban tras haber recobrado la calma; la misma calma que llega después de una fuerte tempestad.

No podía evitar lo que sentía, el fuego que se agitaba dentro de ella era demasiado abrasador como para ignorarlo. Posó una mano sobre su brazo, duro como la roca, y reprimió el deseo de deslizar la mano sobre su fina camisa de algodón para aliviar la tensión que le oprimía la boca del estómago.

Cuanto más conocía a Quinn, más la deseaba y más deseaba creer que entre ellas existía un vínculo auténtico. Si pudiera convencerla para que se abriera a ella, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de conseguirlo. Quinn jamás cedería el férreo control que ejercía sobre sí misma cada vez que la tenía cerca. Un control que no le impedía buscarla y excitarla, aunque sí entregarse por completo a ella. Por un instante, Rachel pensó que era culpa suya, que no se trataba de otra mujer sino que simplemente Quinn no quería crear ningún lazo con ella. Después de todo, Quinn solo la había buscado para pedirle ayuda; no era más que una herramienta que le servía para lograr sus objetivos; tal vez, involucrarse con ella podría significar echar por la borda toda la investigación. Pero, si era así, ¿por qué sentía que cuando estaban juntas el mundo se detenía solo para ellas? El mundo podía dejar de girar y caerse en pedazos pero a ella no le importaba si estaba entre los brazos de Quinn.

Como lo estaba en ese momento. Aferrada a ella y sin importarle nada más. Quedarse allí, tendida sobre su cuerpo, era lo único que deseaba en aquel momento. Si Quinn podía entregarle solo eso, ella se conformaría..

* * *

Contempló a la muchacha desde lejos; aun así, percibió el parecido. La había estado acechando hacía unos días; había estudiado cada movimiento; había retenido en la memoria sus horarios de llegada y salida. Sabía que abandonaba su casa todas las mañanas quince minutos después de las nueve para irse a su trabajo como cajera en un banco. Sabía que regresaba por la tarde y sacaba a su perro a pasear. Luego, se volvía a encerrar en la soledad de su hogar para enfrentarse a la rutina, de nuevo, al día siguiente.

Tenía solo un par de amigas; al menos eran las únicas que la visitaban. Pasaba las noches a solas con la compañía de su pequeño perro. No sería difícil acercarse a ella; estaba seguro de que, de todas sus víctimas, ella sería la más fácil de abordar.

Había algo especial en aquella muchacha; no era solo su parecido con Rachel lo que lo había atraído sin remedio hacia ella; un detalle hacía que su próximo paso fuera aún más excitante que los demás.

Sabía que, esa vez, sus actos causarían gran impacto. Esa vez, Rachel comprendería que no tenía más remedio que enfrentarse a su destino y unirse a él para siempre.

Lanzó un último vistazo a la luz que arrojaba la ventana de la habitación ocupada por su próxima víctima y encendió el motor de su automóvil.

Se tomaría su tiempo para acercarse a ella; sería una especie de juego de ensayo y error. Si lograba pasar aquella última prueba ya no habría necesidad de perder el tiempo buscando aquellas absurdas imitaciones, sería la hora de ir en busca de su verdadera fuente de inspiración y terminar con aquella agonía de tenerla tan cerca y no poder, siquiera, decirle que la amaba.

Apretó el volante mientras esperaba que la adrenalina que fluía por sus venas se disipase. Pronunció su nombre, solo aquel que él conocía y que creaba un vínculo especial entre ellos.

_Barbra_

Dejó que aquellas letras salieran de sus labios, una y otra vez, como una promesa. Una promesa que ansiaba cumplir después de cuatro años..

* * *

fue la primera en despertarse aquella mañana cuando el sol le dio de lleno en la cara. El calor de su propio cuerpo aumentó al percibir la tibieza del cuerpo de Rachel sobre el suyo. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, bajó la cabeza y la besó en la mejilla. Ella se movió inquieta, pero continuaba dormida; reprimió el deseo de abrirle los ojos con un beso en sus párpados para bajar, luego, hasta la fruta húmeda y madura que era su boca.

Intentó moverse y liberarse del brazo de Rachel, que descansaba sobre su pecho; aquel contacto le quemaba la piel y el calor traspasaba la tela de su camisa. Logró quitar su brazo y colocarlo con cuidado a un costado, pero aún quedaba un obstáculo por sortear. Y aquel sería más complicado todavía. Una pierna asomaba por debajo del vestido de Rachel y se había enredado entre las suyas y quedaba prácticamente atrapada entre las sábanas y sus muslos. ¿Cómo conseguiría salir de allí sin despertarla? ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a ella sin sucumbir a sus deseos?

Se pasó la mano por el cabello. Era imposible, no podría levantarse de aquella cama sin que ella se despertara. Pero debía hacerlo; no podía quedarse todo el día allí; aunque la idea sonaba bastante tentadora debía alejarse de Rachel antes de que ella abriera sus ojos.

Se movió con suma lentitud y se quedó de costado, pero ella no se había movido ni un milímetro y su pierna, mucho menos. Estiró el brazo, no tenía más remedio que moverla ella mismo. Apoyó la mano en el muslo desnudo de Rachel y sus dedos se crisparon al entrar en contacto directo con la tibieza de su piel. Sus dedos descendieron despacio hasta detenerse en su rodilla. Cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba el hueco que se formaba detrás.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato cuando sintió que la mano de Rachel le rodeaba la muñeca con fuerza e impedía que siguiera con aquella caricia.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Ella la estaba mirando mientras su mano continuaba apretando la suya detrás de su rodilla.

—No… no quería despertarte —se quedó inmóvil cuando se enfrentó al reproche de sus ojos castaños.

Rachel contuvo el aliento; el suave masajeo que Quinn había comenzado a darle en la parte posterior de la pierna se había detenido, pero sus dedos aún tocaban su piel y aquel roce enviaba chasquidos electrizantes por todo su cuerpo.

Hubo un instante cargado de intensidad cuando los ojos verdes de Quinn bajaron hasta donde había llegado su mano.

—He intentado levantarme, pero estaba literalmente atrapada debajo de tu pierna —susurró ella sin apartar la mirada. Parecía que la piel bronceada de su muslo brillaba aún más al recibir los rayos de sol.

—Lo siento —balbuceó Rachel y se apartó de Quinn. Se sentó en la cama y se cubrió como pudo con las sábanas, ya que el vestido que llevaba era demasiado revelador y se sentía incómoda bajo la atenta mirada que ella le estaba prodigando.

Tenía que preguntarle cómo habían terminado enredadas en aquella situación, pero las palabras no salían de su boca; estaba aún conmocionada y tener a Quinn tan cerca no le permitía actuar con sensatez. Ella le nublaba la razón y hacía pender de un delgado hilo el poco juicio que le quedaba.

Quinn se sentó en la cama y le dio la espalda. Ella aprovechó para mirarla y, por un instante, tuvo la loca idea de acercarse por detrás, abrazarla y pedirle que no se fuera.

Pero no lo hizo, la poca cordura que le quedaba se lo impidió. La observó mientras echaba un vistazo a su reloj.

—¿Tienes algún plan para esta tarde? —le preguntó de repente.

—No, es sábado y pensaba dedicarme a pintar. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Se puso de pie y se volvió hacia ella. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo había podido estar tan cerca de ella y no haberle hecho el amor? Pensó que debía tener una voluntad de hierro; de otro modo, no se explicaba cómo no había cedido ante la tentación que significaba Rachel para ella. Estaba cubierta con las sábanas y sin embargo, percibió que aún temblaba de deseo debajo de ellas. Sus ojos castaños se habían oscurecido y unos mechones de cabello le caían sobre los hombros desnudos.

Un músculo vibró en su mandíbula al contemplar semejante imagen. Si no salía de aquella habitación en ese preciso instante, el dominio del cual había echado mano para soportar no ceder a sus más bajos instintos lo haría flaquear.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un partido de hockey?

Rachel no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante aquella invitación.

—¿Un partido de hockey?

—Sí, estamos seguros de que el niño que entregó la caja asistirá al partido —le dijo y fue hacia el cuarto de baño.

Por un instante Rachel no supo qué decir. Quinn le estaba pidiendo que la acompañara, pero ni siquiera era una cita. Solo formaba parte de su labor como policía. Soltó un suspiro de resignación. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar? Después de todo, ella también era parte de su trabajo policial y nada más.

—Está bien, iré contigo —respondió, sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—Bien, el partido es a las tres. En una bolsa que dejé anoche en el salón encontrarás un par de sudaderas de los Falcons; quiero que uses una. —La miró antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta—. ¿Te importa que use el baño primero?

—No, adelante..

Se quedó contemplando la puerta cerrada y sonrió al escucharla tararear una canción country mientras se duchaba. Se levantó de la cama y notó con desagrado que el vestido que había elegido para ponerse para la cena malograda estaba completamente arrugado. Se lo había puesto con la intención de seducir a Quinn y no le habría importado que ella se lo hubiera quitado y luego arrojado al suelo en un momento de pasión; pero en ese momento aquella tela celeste solo era la sombra de lo que había sido la noche anterior.

Fue hasta la cocina para prepararse un café mientras Quinn terminaba de ducharse. Al pasar por el salón vio que todavía quedaban sobre el baúl color peltre los restos de la cena. Seguramente, Quinn había visto los platos servidos y la botella de vino cuando había llegado. Se mordió el labio, también la había encontrado dormida sobre el sofá y se había tomado la molestia de llevarla hasta la cama.

Dio un salto cuando el teléfono del salón comenzó a sonar. Antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él, el contestador automático entró en funcionamiento:

«Te has comunicado con La casa de los horrores; si quieres que alguno de los seres que moran en este lugar se comunique contigo, deja tu número de teléfono o, si lo prefieres, deja tu mensaje después de la señal.»

Rachel no pudo contener la risa; mucho menos, cuando descubrió que lo que el mensaje llamaba «señal» no era más que el grito desgarrador de una mujer que parecía salir de alguno de los pósters que colgaban de la pared de aquel cuarto.

—Quinn, soy yo —reconoció la voz de Marley Rose de inmediato—. Jack Gordon sigue todavía bajo custodia; esta misma tarde su abogado pedirá su liberación. Quería avisarte de que uno de los oficiales se ha encargado de verificar si tiene un nudo celta tatuado en alguna parte de su cuerpo: no lo tiene. Aunque eso no significa nada, tal vez la doctora Grant se equivocó. En fin, quería que lo supieras. Date prisa, debemos encontrar algo para retenerlo y el tiempo está corriendo en nuestra contra. —Hizo una pausa—. No te entretengas demasiado ahí. —Luego cortó.

Rachel notó cierto fastidio en la voz de la detective, sobre todo en la última parte de la llamada. «No te entretengas demasiado ahí.» Obviamente se estaba refiriendo a ella. No solo era parte de su trabajo policial, sino que también se había convertido en un entretenimiento para Quinn. Lanzó un par de maldiciones al aire y regresó a la cocina.

—Creía haber escuchado el contestador —dijo Quinn y entro detrás de ella.

—Divertido tu mensaje —señaló con sorna.

—Veo que te gusta —respondió ella e imitó el tono de su voz.

Rachel la contempló un instante. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros ajustados y una camisa azul a cuadros que le colgaba fuera del cinturón, aún desprendido.

—Tu compañera te ha dejado un mensaje. Iba a responder pero no me ha dado tiempo —dijo y apartó la mirada para servirse un poco de café en la taza.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó Quinn mientras se acomodaba la camisa y terminaba de subirse la cremallera de los pantalones.

Rachel sirvió otra taza para ella y se la entregó.

—Ha hablado de Jack. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que lo habían arrestado?

—Déjame ver. ¿Cuándo habrías preferido que te lo dijera? ¿Anoche al acostarte en la cama, o esta mañana cuando he despertado atrapada debajo de tu cuerpo?

Rachel intentó ignorar su sarcasmo pero solo consiguió agitarse.

—Eso no importa, solo creo que es algo que debería haber sabido antes —respondió después de beber un sorbo de café.

Quinn se sentó en el taburete y tomó la taza de café entre ambas manos.

—Lo hemos arrestado, sí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por la llamada a la radio?

—No hemos podido confirmar que él sea el autor de esa llamada, solo sabemos que la cabina telefónica está a tan solo unos cincuenta metros de donde vive. —Hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de café—. Hicimos un registro en su casa y encontramos un bisturí, los análisis confirmaron que fue usado para escribir los mensajes en la piel de las dos últimas víctimas

* * *

Disculpen la demora , tenia planeado subir el capitulo hace unos días pero me quede sin intenet :c

Que les parece el comportamiento de Quinn? Sinceramente creo que debería estar de una vez con Rachel y declararle su amor para que así puedan escapar juntas y vivir felices por siempre jaja xD

Gracias por leer, por sus favs , follows y sus reviews.

Saludos.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 14

Esta historia no me pertenece , solo la adapto con el permiso de su escritora .

* * *

Rachel dejó caer la taza sobre la encimera.  
—Entonces, es él… Jack Gordon. —Se negaba a creerlo—. ¿Estáis seguras?  
—No, no lo estamos, pero es el primer sospechoso que tenemos y no podemos dejarlo ir hasta que no encontremos más pruebas que nos demuestren que realmente tenemos al sujeto correcto.  
—Marley ha dicho que su abogado pedirá su excarcelación esta misma tarde —le contó preocupada.  
—No me sorprende. ¿Ha dicho algo más?  
—Sí, ha mencionado algo sobre el tatuaje. Ha dicho que Jack no lo tenía y que, tal vez, una tal doctora Grant se había equivocado.  
Quinn asintió, aquel último dato no hizo más que desanimarla.  
—Sigo sin creer que Jack haya sido capaz de cometer esos crímenes, tampoco creo que haya sido él quien me secuestrara —reiteró Rachel consternada.  
—Ya te he dicho que por ahora es nuestro principal sospechoso. Por desgracia, eso no significa que sea el culpable —señaló y se puso de pie.  
—Hace cuatro años tu padre vino a verme un día y me hizo preguntas sobre él.  
Quinn no pudo evitar inquietarse al oír mencionar a su padre.  
—Sí, en aquella época Jack Gordon era también su principal sospechoso.  
—Si tan solo pudiera recordar qué sucedió después de que él se marchara de la parada de autobuses —dijo Rachel angustiada.  
Quinn sabía que aquel era el momento oportuno para hablar con ella y decirle lo que había planeado a sus espaldas.  
—Rachel, hay algo que debes saber —comenzó a decir sin mirarla a los ojos directamente. No sabía cuál iba a ser su reacción pero aquella charla ya no se podía dilatar más.  
Rachel intentó prepararse para lo que fuera que Quinn estuviera a punto de decirle.  
—Ayer por la mañana te dije que tenía una reunión importante.  
Rachel asintió. La reunión que había llevado a su misteriosa desaparición. ¿Qué estaría a punto de decirle? Se sintió abrumada por una inexplicable inquietud. ¿Acaso se había visto con su amante, la dueña del sujetador que descansaba en el fondo del cesto de la ropa en el cuarto de baño? No creía estar preparada para escuchar algo semejante de parte de Quinn.  
—Fui a ver al doctor Foster. —Se paso la mano nerviosamente por su cabello recién lavado—. Es el mejor especialista en hipnosis de la ciudad. Tenemos una cita el martes —dijo la última frase rápidamente.  
Rachel se quedó en silencio durante un segundo que a ella le pareció eterno. Ni siquiera supo cómo reaccionar con lo que acababa de oír; tampoco podía discernir si estaba más sorprendida por el hecho de que le había conseguido aquella cita a sus espaldas, o porque había hablado usando el plural: «Tenemos una cita el martes.» Eso significaba que Quinn la acompañaría.  
—¿El martes, tan pronto?  
—Sé que dije que no te presionaría, pero cuanto antes consultes con un especialista, mejor. —Buscó su mirada—. Él te ayudará, no solo a recordar lo sucedido, sino también a superar tus pesadillas; yo le he contado de tu caso y está ansioso por recibirte. Cree que es muy posible que logres recordar todo —alegó entusiasta.  
Recordar todo. Traer a su presente lo que tanto daño le había causado en el pasado. Siempre había tenido miedo de intentarlo siquiera y había preferido dejar aquellos recuerdos donde estaban; ocultos en algún lugar oscuro de su memoria. Quinn le ofrecía la oportunidad de liberarse de aquella pesadilla de una buena vez, pero no estaba segura de tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Pensaba que nunca estaría lo bastante preparada para saber qué le había sucedido en esos tres meses que le fueron robados.  
—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó ella de repente, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.  
Rachel asintió.  
—Yo iré contigo. El doctor Foster me ha dicho que incluso puedo quedarme a tu lado mientras te hipnotiza. —Le tocó el hombro—. No vas a estar sola, Rachel.  
—Gracias, Quinn. —Ella sabía que Quinn lo hacía porque estaba empeñada en que recordara, por fin, quién la había secuestrado; sin embargo, se ilusionó de todos modos con la idea de que realmente se preocupaba por ella.  
—Bien, no quería marcharme sin antes decírtelo. —Le sonrió con cariño, y Rachel tuvo la sensación de que había algo más que ella quería decirle—. Me voy a la comisaría. Nos vemos por la tarde. No olvides el partido de hockey.  
—No lo he olvidado.  
—Pasaré por ti a las dos y media —le gritó mientras salía.  
Ella le respondió que sí, pero Quinn ya no la escuchaba.

—¡Maldición! —Marley observaba a través del cristal cómo Jack Gordon y su abogado discutían dentro de la sala de interrogatorios—. ¿Crees que va a lograr salirse con la suya?  
Quinn le lanzó una mirada fugaz a su compañera; estaba tan molesto como ella.  
—No lo sé, el plazo vence mañana. Al menos nos queda algo menos de veinticuatro horas para conseguir algo más en su contra —dijo y miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared del pasillo.  
—¿A qué hora es el partido de los Falcons?  
—A las tres.  
Marley notó cierto nerviosismo en su compañera y creía saber a qué se debía.  
—Supongo que si no me has mencionado nada hasta ahora, es porque ya tienes con quién ir —dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.  
—He invitado a Rachel —respondió finalmente—. He pensado que le vendría bien salir y distraerse un poco.  
—Claro, supongo que la has invitado solo por eso. —Marley habría querido reírse de su compañera, parecía una adolescente atrapada después de haber organizado una cita clandestina.  
—No empieces, Rose. No estoy de humor para uno de tus sermones esta mañana —dijo a la vez que levantaba las manos.  
—No pensaba sermonearte, pero es indudable que algo malo habrás hecho para que creas que lo iba a hacer. —Sabía que Quinn le ocultaba algo, su actitud era mucho más evidente que aquello que pretendía esconder con tanto recelo. La conocía demasiado bien como para no haberse dado cuenta de que se había enamorado como una tonta de Rachel Berry.  
—Ahí viene —dijo Quinn y se refirió al abogado que se acercaba.  
Lo esperaron junto a la puerta.  
—Detectives, tienen hasta mañana para encontrar algo que realmente obligue a la detención de mi cliente, de lo contrario, tendrán que liberarlo.  
—Lo sabemos, abogado. No se preocupe, su cliente no pasará detrás de las rejas más tiempo de lo estipulado por las leyes —le aseguró Quinn.  
—Bien, en ese caso, regresaré mañana temprano.  
—Nos vemos, entonces.  
—Guapo, pero demasiado arrogante —señaló Marley mientras observaba cómo el abogado de Jack Gordon se retiraba a toda prisa y atravesaba el pasillo.  
—No deberías ser tan exigente —bromeó Quinn mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
—¡Quinn Fabray!, no creo que quieras que profundicemos en el terreno de lo amoroso! —le advirtió, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¡Creo que tú te llevarías la peor parte!  
Quinn alzó una ceja en señal de asombro. ¿Acaso era tan evidente? Comprendió entonces que Marley sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Rachel.  
—Es un tema que preferiría no tocar, al menos por el momento —respondió e intentó así dar por terminada aquella discusión.  
—Está bien, como quieras, Quinn. —Levantó una mano y le apuntó con su dedo índice—. Pero déjame darte un consejo, porque no estás haciendo bien las cosas.  
—Te escucho, Marley.  
—No hagas algo que parezca lo que no es.  
Quinn trató de entender lo que le había dicho, pero parecía un trabalenguas.  
—¿Qué demonios significa eso?  
—Eres detective, Fabray. Descúbrelo por ti misma. —Le guiñó un ojo y la dejó sola en medio del pasillo buscando descifrar sus palabras.

* * *

Rachel se puso la prenda que Quinn le había traído encima de los vaqueros y se recogió el pelo en una trenza al costado de la cara. Faltaban diez minutos para que ella pasara a buscarla para ir juntas al partido y ya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.  
El ruido de las llaves que se estrellaban contra el cuenco de barro hizo que su corazón se acelerara y cuando vio a Quinn junto a la puertaventana de la terraza jugando con Sam, un hormigueo le recorrió todo el cuerpo.  
—Has sido puntual —dijo ella y así anunció su presencia.  
Quinn dejó a Sam en el suelo y se dio media vuelta. Lo primero que notó en ella no fue la sudadera de los Falcons que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, sino la trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho. Un escalofrío subió por su espalda. Era la primera vez que la veía peinada de aquella manera y su imagen le trajo a la mente los crímenes del Asesino de las Flores. Le pareció estar viendo a cada una de las víctimas en el rostro de Rachel. Con aquella trenza se parecía aun más a las cuatro muchachas asesinadas.  
—¿Quinn, qué sucede? —Avanzó hacia ella. Estaba pálida.  
—Nada, nada. —Le tocó la trenza—. Es solo que es la primera vez que…  
Rachel lo comprendió todo entonces. Al instante se quitó la bandita de goma que le sostenía la trenza y comenzó a deshacérsela.  
—Lo siento. —Le temblaban las manos—. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. —Se soltó el cabello primero y luego se lo recogió en una cola de caballo en lo alto de la coronilla.  
—No es culpa tuya, pero me ha causado una extraña impresión verte con esa trenza —explicó mientras recobraba la calma.  
—Lo sé. —Quiso sonreír, pero no pudo—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos? Se nos va a hacer tarde.  
—Tienes razón. —Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa—. ¿Dónde has dejado mi sudadera de los Falcons?  
—Sigue en la bolsa. —Desvió la mirada de su torso desnudo—. Te la traeré.  
Se alejó a paso firme y regresó con la prenda un par de segundos después.  
—Aquí tienes —le dijo e intentó mantener sus ojos castaños a la altura de su rostro y no hacia su torso definifo. Fue hasta donde estaba Sam y le acarició la cabeza mientras Quinn terminaba de ponerse la prenda. La observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras lo hacía y cuando finalmente terminó de ponérsela Rachel descubrió que aquel atuendo, que le quedaba demasiado ajustado, lograba perturbarla tanto o más que su torso desnudo.  
—Vamos —dijo ella y se movió para permitirle el paso a Rachel—. Sam, pórtate bien.  
El perro lo miró y dio un gran bostezo.

Antes de que el montacargas se cerrara se oyó un revuelo en el pasillo.  
—¡Quinn, espera!  
Una pareja joven corrió hasta ellos.  
—¡Mónica, Jessie! ¿Cómo estáis?  
—Bien, veo qué vais al partido —dijo el hombre al observar sus atuendos—. Nosotros también.  
—Así es. —Pasó su brazo por el hombro de Rachel—. Unos amigos nos consiguieron las entradas.  
—Hola, Rachel. Los señores McKey nos comentaron que vivías en el loft de Quinn —dijo Mónica y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla—. Mi nombre es Mónica y éste es Jessie, mi marido. —Jessie estrechó la mano delgada de Rachel con fuerza.  
—Un placer conoceros —dijo con una sonrisa.  
—¡Qué novia más bonita te has conseguido, detective! —dijo Jessie mientras le guiñaba el ojo.  
—¿Verdad que sí? —respondió Quinn y la apretó contra ella.  
Rachel reprimió las ganas de darle un pisotón solo porque tenían compañía. Se lo reservaría para cuando estuvieran a solas.  
—Podemos ir en nuestro coche, si queréis —sugirió Jessie mientras abandonaban el edificio—. Después de todo, vamos al mismo lugar.  
—¿Qué dices, cariño? —Quinn tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja instalada en su rostro.  
Rachel le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
—Por mí está bien, cielo —dijo y exageró la última palabra.  
—Subid entonces —gritó Mónica mientras abría la puerta del acompañante.  
Quinn se dio prisa y abrió para Rachel la puerta ubicada detrás del conductor.  
Rachel entró sin siquiera mirarla y se sentó en un rincón con los brazos cruzados. Quinn rodeó la parte trasera del automóvil y se acomodó a su lado.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que eres novia de Quinn? —preguntó Mónica mientras se daba la vuelta.  
Rachel miró a Quinn y le hizo señas para que respondiera ella a su pregunta; después de todo la idea de inventar que tenían una relación amorosa había sido suya.  
—Un par de meses.  
—¿Y ya habéis decidido probar la convivencia?  
—Así es. —Miró a Rachel y le tomó la mano; ella intentó que no lo hiciera, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Quinn se la llevó a la boca y la besó—. Rachel y yo no queremos vivir ni un minuto separadas.  
Los ojos negros de Mónica se abrieron asombrados.  
—¡Qué romántico! —Miró de reojo a su esposo que estaba concentrado en conducir—. Jessie y yo pensábamos lo mismo cuando nos casamos, luego tuvimos a nuestra pequeña Priscilla y las cosas cambian cuando llegan los hijos —dijo con tono melancólico.  
—Supongo que sí —respondió Rachel y trato de soltar su mano.  
—Tú y Jessie hacéis una pareja estupenda —comentó Quinn y apretó más fuerte la mano de Rachel.  
—También Rachel y tú.  
Sus ojos se encontraron y por un instante, solo por un instante, creyeron que lo que Mónica acababa de decirles era verdad. Estaban fingiendo que estaban enamoradas y sin embargo parecía que había poco de engaño detrás de aquella farsa. ¿Acaso los demás veían lo que ellas no? ¿Estarían tan ciegas como para no aceptar que lo que las unía era más que el deseo y la necesidad de proteger y ser protegida?  
Rachel se preguntó qué pasaría por la cabeza de Quinn en aquel momento mientras sus ojos verdes perforaban los suyos.  
Quinn se moría por descubrir qué se escondía detrás de aquella mirada castaña cada vez que posaba sus ojos en conocer cuáles eran los sentimientos de Rachel, comprobar si eran iguales a los suyos.  
—Hemos llegado —la voz chillona de Jessie los trajo de nuevo a la realidad.  
Rachel logró zafarse de la mano de Quinn cuando el automóvil se detuvo. Se bajó antes de que pudiera protestar. Ya fuera, Quinn se acercó por detrás y la sujetó de la cintura.  
—No olvides que somos novias y que hacemos una pareja estupenda —le susurró ella al oído.  
—No lo olvido —le respondió ella e intentó, al menos, poner un poco de distancia entre su espalda y el pecho de Quinn.  
Los cuatro caminaron hacia una de las entradas laterales del estadio en medio de una gran masa de público. Quinn seguía sujetándola de la cintura a medida que avanzaban y Rachel solo deseaba que aquella tortura llegara a su fin lo antes posible. Fingir que tenía una relación con Quinn Fabray se estaba conviniendo en un arma de doble filo para ambas. Sentía que, en cuanto se quitaran las mascaras, la ficción superaría ampliamente a la realidad.  
No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitar lo que sucedería si seguían con aquel juego. Lanzó un suspiro, la verdad era que tampoco quería hacerlo.

* * *

Se acomodó la chaqueta y verificó que el nudo de la corbata estuviera en su lugar. Había ensayado lo que le diría una y mil veces. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Se secó el sudor de la frente que caía debajo de su gorra de béisbol y dio un par de golpes en la puerta.  
Cuando por fin la tuvo enfrente con su hermosa trenza de costado la adrenalina comenzó a correr a través de sus venas. Contó hasta cinco en un intento por calmarse; lo que menos quería era asustarla. Nada podía arruinar aquel momento: su momento. Ver a su Rachel.  
Saco la identificación y se la mostró.  
—Soy Ronnie Walter, trabajo para la Comisión de los Derechos de los Animales. —Había repetido aquellas palabras tantas veces en su cabeza que hasta podía llegar a creer que lo era realmente.  
—¿Qué desea? —preguntó la joven escudada detrás de la puerta.  
—Estamos realizando una encuesta a todas las personas que tienen mascotas. —Le sonrió—. ¿Un perro, un gato o un canario tal vez?  
—Tengo un perro. Se llama Bongo —respondió con recelo.  
—Bonito nombre. —Sacó unos papeles del maletín que había dejado en el suelo—. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas, señorita…  
—Lisa Rogers.  
Sabía muy bien cuál era su nombre, solo deseaba que ella se lo dijera.  
—Muy bien, señorita Rogers. No querría robarle su tiempo, pero debo hacer mi trabajo. Sé que la mayoría de las veces solo molesto y la gente tiene razón en poner mala cara cuando llamo y les digo que quiero hacer unas cuantas preguntas.  
Ella asintió y lentamente abrió la puerta.  
—¿No nos hemos visto antes? —preguntó cuando lo miró mejor. Pero la gorra que cubría casi la mitad de su rostro no dejaba mucho para ver.  
—¿Quién sabe? ¡Quizá nos conocimos en otra vida!  
Lisa Rogers esbozo una sonrisa tibia.  
—¿Le llevarán mucho tiempo sus preguntas, señor Walter?  
—Unos cuantos minutos, Lisa. —Apoyó el brazo en el marco de la puerta—. Puedes llamarme Ronnie.  
Ella se sonrojó.  
—Si realmente te molesta que haga esto, solo dímelo. Puedo decir que no encontré a nadie en casa y…  
—No, tienes razón. Solo haces tu trabajo. —Abrió más la puerta—. Ven, pasa. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo fresco? Tengo té helado recién preparado.  
Una sonrisa plena de satisfacción malicia se instaló en su rostro mientras entraba.  
—Me encantaría…

Si esa chica supiera lo que le esperaba por abrir esa puerta , nunca lo hubiera hecho . Porque le ella sola sentencio su muerte.

* * *

Hola , lo siento por no haber actualizado estoy meses, Tuve un pequeño-gran- accidente y no pude adaptar los capítulos. Tratare de hacerlo más seguido.

PD : :c que miedo con el asesino :p sigue buscando chicas iguales a Rachel.

Si tienen alguna duda , comentario , queja o sugerencia solo dejen un review o mande un PM y les responderé con mucho gusto.

Gracias por seguir leyendo, Cuidense.


End file.
